Dos por uno son ¿tres?
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Yaoi. Yuriy es amante de su jefe desde hace bastante tiempo, pero cuando la pareja de éste último entra a escena las cosas se complican para el pelirrojo, que es tan liberal como para ser amante de los dos y se tiene tanta confianza como para pensar que puede salir airoso de esos encuentros. ¿Podrá realmente lograr su cometido? ¿Realmente logrará no amar a alguno de los dos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es la primera parte de lo que antes iba a ser un one-shot y que ahora se volvió un two-shot, sólo espero que no se termine volvien three-shot xD. Espero que les guste, creo que la temática es algo simple y común, o sea, no considero que tenga nada original, pero fue divertido de escribir, por eso mismo lo quiero compartir con ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, es de Takao Aoki.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, puede haber un poco de discriminación racial –con lo cual no estoy de acuerdo, pero el malvado narrador sí–, menciones de prostitución y promiscuidad, y quizá otros detalles insignificantes. Lean con tranquilidad…

– – –

**Dos por uno son… ¿tres?**

_**Parte I: Presentaciones**_

Me llamo Yuriy Ivanov, tengo 27 años, nací en Rusia, pero hace más de 7 años que vivo aquí en el emporio mundial del capitalismo, o sea, en Estados Unidos. Al principio admito que me fue difícil establecerme, pero como viajé con mi mejor amigo, Bryan Kuznetsov, pudimos establecernos en una zona de Nueva York donde la mayoría son inmigrantes que buscan una salida económica. Tras conseguir varios trabajos pude comprarme un departamento en el mismo barrio, mientras que mi amigo pudo alquilar uno en el mismo edificio, por lo que somos vecinos ahora.

También pude comprarme una moto, sobre la que estoy montado en este momento. Odio usar casco, por que siempre tardo mucho en peinarme y el maldito casco destroza mi cabello pelirrojo, pero después de haber tenido mi último accidente automovilístico, me decidí a replegar un poco mi vanidad. Después de todo, ya de por sí soy irresistible. Con mis ojos celestes como el cielo, mis tez blanca perfecta, porque los rayos del sol nunca me han quemado, un cuerpo normal pero atlético, más este cabello pelirrojo, admito que soy un ser poco común en este mundo tan corriente. ¡Pero qué bah! ¿Para qué mentir? Soy irresistible, ningún hombre se resistiría a acostarse conmigo.

Oh, sí, lean y lloren nenas. Soy homosexual declarado desde que tenía 13 años, no soy heterosexual, ni bisexual, soy homo, soy gay, soy esto, soy aquello. Pero sobre todo soy superior. Muchos me hallan arrogante, vanidoso, egocéntrico, incluso afirman que me amo a mí mismo, pero no es verdad. Todos los que piensan eso no son más que gente envidiosa que no soporta la idea de que estoy por encima de ellos o que ellos son inferiores a mí. Mmm… quizá haya algo en lo que me sienta inferior.

Desde hace dos años que trabajo en industrias BioVolt, una gran compañía a nivel mundial, perteneciente a Voltaire Hiwatari, que administra todo desde su sede central en Japón, y dirigida por el segundo socio fundador que es su nieto Kai Hiwatari, que dirige la segunda sede más importante en el mundo que se encuentra en Estados Unidos. Casualmente éste último no sólo es homosexual, sino que es mi jefe y yo soy su secretario personal. Qué casualidad, ¿no? Ja, no tanta. Sólo fue gracias a mi encanto que, aunque buscando un inocente trabajo para subsistir, pude ser aceptado como el secretario de ese hombre "infartante". Pues desde que lo vi en la audición me pareció misterioso, atractivo e incluso un poco violento y con mal carácter. En pocas palabras, mi tipo de hombre. Pero no me le tiré encima como una burda perra, si es lo que piensan. No, no, no… yo esperé pacientemente hasta que llegara el día en que el sujeto se deshiciera por mí, como han hecho muchos hombres en todo este país.

Así, con entusiasmo, indirectas y mi actitud de "no me tocarías ni un pelo", hace un año que me convertí en el amante de Kai Hiwatari, mi jefe. Si bien confieso que al principio me sentía muy intimidado hacia él, porque tiene una actitud muy avasallante, e incluso ahora me hace estremecer cuando me mira con esa lujuria tan grande que se trasluce en sus ojos. Sin embargo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ser un chico difícil, aunque él me dominara rápidamente. Pero no importa, logré mi cometido y realmente el tipo es muy bueno como para quejarme, en el fondo me trata bastante bien, tanto en el sexo como en el trabajo, aunque nos peleemos algunas veces…

—Diez minutos tarde, Ivanov —escuché su voz a mi espalda.

Había entrado al estacionamiento subterráneo de la empresa para comenzar mi primer día de trabajo después de mis vacaciones en Rio de Janeiro, pagadas por Kai vale aclarar. Estacioné la moto en el mismo lugar de siempre, y caminaba hacia el ascensor que me llevaría al último piso, es decir, al tercer piso, donde está la oficina donde trabajo, cuando escuché su voz tan varonil y prepotente.

—Sólo son diez minutos… Descuéntelo de mi sueldo, Hiwatari —le contesté mientras me cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa, muchos dirían que es de arrogancia, pero no es así, así sonrío yo.

—Eres un insolente, se nota que te pago bien —me dijo con su tono altanero mientras pasaba a mi lado y me miraba el trasero como si quisiera partirme al medio en ese momento. Yo sólo regresé mi vista al frente y fingí no haber notado su mirada. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de subir al elevador, vi como era mi jefe quien se metía primero y apretaba el botón.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espérame! —le grité olvidándome de tratarlo con el respeto que uno le confiere a un superior, pero la reja se cerró y no me dejó entrar.

—Por llegar tarde, Ivanov —me dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y pronto las puertas se cerraron definitivamente y vi como el aparato subía acompañado del sonido del motor del mismo.

— ¡Hiwatari! —grité desde abajo, aunque sé bien que no me escucha y sé que sí descontará los diez minutos del suelo. A veces creo que pagué un precio muy alto por la atracción sexual. ¿Ahora ven en qué me siento inferior? Pero bueno… me cae bien de todos modos, y es que así es él.

Oh, sí, así es Kai Hiwatari, el magnate de todo este mundo capitalizado y uno de los seres más ricos de la tierra. Tiene 30 años, es alto, fornido, con músculos bastante marcados sin llegar a ser exuberantes y dando la completa impresión de ser ciento por ciento naturales, tez un poco más banca que la mía, nada más opacada por dos tatuajes en su hermoso rostro. Dos rayas azules cuyo significado olvidé, pero combinan perfectamente con su cabello de dos tonos de azul. Se nota que gasta en tintura lo que yo gasto en gel para el cabello. Nació en Rusia en circunstancias que no recuerdo muy bien, sólo sé que su madre es rusa y falleció al momento de darle a luz; pero vivió en Japón durante veinte años, con su padre y abuelo, el primero murió en un viaje en avión. Hace muchos años viajó por todo el mundo y conoció grandes lugares, y desde hace cinco años que vive aquí en Estados Unidos. En pocas palabras, el sujeto tiene tres nacionalidades: rusa, japonesa y estadounidense. ¿Pueden creer que ni eso le falta a este sujeto? En fin, Kai es un tipo perfecto se lo mire por donde se lo mire.

Inclusive ese carácter espantoso que tiene le hace atractivo. Es altanero, egocéntrico, pedante, bruto físicamente, tan varonil que pocos sospecharían su orientación sexual, salvo los que somos de su misma vereda. Admito que este sujeto me ha dominado en muchos sentidos de la palabra, si bien es mi jefe y debo acatar todas sus órdenes, muchas veces le he negado peticiones y criticado otras decisiones. Si bien hemos discutido tan fuerte que al día siguiente me sorprendía no tener el papel de despido en mi escritorio, siempre hace su voluntad. Pasa por encima de la gente, no le importa mucho perjudicar el negocio de los demás con tal de llevar a cabo sus objetivos. Quizá suene masoquista, pero todo eso me atrae de él. Siempre me han atraído los hombres que me puedan dominar fácilmente, pero es muy difícil encontrarlos, tengo un carácter bastante parecido al de Hiwatari. Sólo que el de él es más fuerte inclusive, me siento un poco inferior a su lado, pero eso es lo que me encanta. Sentir la adrenalina cada vez que estoy a su lado, cada vez que estoy a solas con él.

Pero hoy eso no va a pasar. Bajé anoche del avión y hoy estoy aquí trabajando sólo porque él me lo pidió como una suerte de "orden del jefe". ¿Acaso tanto me extrañó? No lo creo, sólo quiere fastidiarme, como siempre hace. Pues yo también puedo fastidiarlo a él y verá que sí puedo negarme realmente a hacer su voluntad, ya veremos qué piensa de mí después de hoy, porque lo conozco bien y como mi turno es bastante extenso, sé que me querrá llevar a su escritorio o al sillón en cuento pueda, pero no se lo permitiré. Me vengaré por haberme fastidiado.

Mi escritorio es una recepción, prácticamente. Puesto que está ubicado en una especie de gran sala, con dos sillones pequeños y una mesa ratona que se debe bordear para llegar a mi humilde mesa, donde hay nada más que una computadora, un teléfono, un celular corporativo –que pertenece a quien ocupe mi puesto– y muchos cajones con muchos papeles, la mayoría archivos necesarios para la empresa, otros son simples tarjetas o petitorios que mi jefe ignora olímpicamente. A mi derecha, o sea, a la derecha del mueble, hay una puerta de madera muy cara con adornos exquisitos, digna del presidente de la nación, que da al despacho de mi jefe y dueño de la empresa, Kai Hiwatari. Por ende, todos los que deseen verlo deben pasar antes por mí y si el sujeto no está en la lista que Kai me deja todos los días dentro de uno de cajones, debo comunicarme con él y preguntarle si lo dejo pasar o no.

Es un trabajo típico de secretario, archivar, organizar, realizar la agenda correctamente, ubicar las cuentas para pagarlas, recibir los impuestos y comunicarlos a Kai y el contador, en fin no es mucha ciencia. La única diferencia que tengo con los demás administrativos de la empresa, es que trabajo directamente para la cabeza, todo pasa por mí –y no sean malpensados, me refiero a asuntos que conciernen a BioVolt– inclusive algunas propuestas que tiene Voltaire para su nieto, yo recibo las propuestas en su lugar y se las comunico después. Más allá de todo, también admito que soy bastante querido por los demás empleados.

Todos me saludaron cálidamente, inclusive Sergei, el director del área de seguridad que cumple la función directa de guardia por las mañanas, e Ivan, el contador. Curiosamente, ellos son con los que mejor me llevo, ¿tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que sean rusos también? Puede ser, puesto que ellos fueron traídos directamente a pedido del nieto de Voltaire, quien estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellos. Los demás trabajadores me saludaron con efusividad, parece que Kai ha estado de muy mal humor los días que me fui y son los pobres inferiores quienes deben tratar con él. Es que soy el único que sabe tratar a ese tipo, su actitud es poco aceptada por el resto, por ese mismo motivo creo que me hizo su secretario privado y no un secretario común y corriente como las muchas muchachas que tiene. O simplemente vio mi trasero y se sintió tentado. Ya sea por una razón u otra, soy yo quien debe lidiar con ese tipo siempre.

La mañana trascurrió tranquila, no vi a Kai en todo el rato y nadie acudió a su oficina. Por ello me dediqué a ordenar y organizar el desastre que había dejado mi reemplazo, con razón el jefe estaba más que molesto y anhelaba mi regreso. Pero ese no es mi problema, que haya puesto a un incompetente no es mi culpa, es su culpa.

A la hora del almuerzo, me junté con los demás empleados a tomar este receso. Allí ellos confirmaron mi sospecha de que Hiwatari había estado más irritable que de costumbre y que ya nadie lo soportaba, muchos manifestaron su alivio al verme de regreso. Si bien sé que algunos no me soportan, hasta ellos me agradecieron regresar. Finalmente la tarde se me hizo interminable.

No vi a Kai Hiwatari en todo el día, no podía creer que al final el sujeto no me haya ni dirigido la palabra directamente, puesto que sí me había hablado por el teléfono a la hora de almuerzo para decirme que fuera yo solo porque él tenía mucho trabajo. Yo le respondí con cortesía y él me dijo que lo arrogante no se me iba, ¡no entiendo a qué mierda le llama arrogancia! Me crispó los nervios pero me cortó antes de que le contestara algo. Después de ello casi no hablamos de otra cosa que no fuera negocios, pero por el teléfono. Así la noche fue cayendo lentamente sobre Nueva York. La luna se podía ver por el gran ventanal que posee mi espacio laboral. La ciudad está atestada de luces, sonidos y movimientos, incluso la cabeza me duele de tanto barullo, pero me gusta ver cómo las luces de la capital de lo sobrenatural se alzan el doble de fuertes que las luces naturales del cielo.

Dieron las ocho y media de la noche, mi turno debía llegar a su fin y el idiota de Kai sin señales de siquiera preocuparse por su amante. Por ello di un suspiro y coloqué todos los papeles en su lugar, y guardé los últimos archivos en la computadora antes de apagarla. Recién después que tuve todo en orden, en el gran orden que había perdido mi escritorio, y por ende la agenda personal de mi empleador, tomé la carpeta con los reportes que debía entregarle todos los días.

Entré en su oficina sin tocar la puerta, desde hace más de un año que no toco la puerta de esa sala antes de entrar. No vi a Hiwatari en ninguno de los sillones pequeños, tampoco en el gran sillón –todos de terciopelo bordó, en cuyo centro se hallaba una mesa de mármol con un vidrio arriba donde se realizan las reuniones con socios o inversionistas–, tampoco en su vasto escritorio. Por lo que dirigí mi vista a la gran puerta que daba al balcón. Allí lo encontré, apoyado en la baranda, fumando un puro, como hace todos los días antes de que todo el personal se vaya del lugar. Siempre le pregunté porqué esa manía de fumar sólo uno todos los días a la misma hora, a lo que me contestaba que le relajaba, entonces dejé de preguntarle.

Caminé hasta el escritorio, con mesada de vidrio y soportes de metal, donde yacía la computadora portátil de Kai. Iba a dejarle los papeles que vine a dejar y me iría a casa, simplemente no voy a dejarme hoy, estoy en cierta forma cansado por el viaje. En cuanto dejé los papeles sobre la mesa volví mí vista hacia el balcón, Kai estaba a punto de terminar su dichoso cigarrillo, pero no había volteado, por lo que supuse o bien que no me había visto o bien que me había ignorado y no tenía ganas de poseerme hoy. Espero que haya sido lo primero, odio que ser ignorado. Al notar la falta de atención, me dirigí a la puerta lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, cuando su voz me hizo detenerme a un metro de la misma.

— ¿No piensas siquiera saludarme, Ivanov? —era la voz ronca y grave de Hiwatari.

Me estremecí un poco, o simplemente me sobresalté, esa voz que tiene este hombre siempre causa que se me ericen los vellos de los brazos y creo que esta vez no será la excepción. A pesar de todas esas sensaciones que me embargaron, no voy a parecer un simple niñato que le encanta morder almohadas, ¿o si? Por esa misma razón me volteé y observé a Kai fijamente. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta del balcón, apoyado en la pared, con uno de sus brazos cruzados mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el cenicero.

—Tampoco me saludaste antes, Hiwatari —contesté sin inmutarme siquiera.

Él esbozó una suerte de sonrisa y dejó salir de sus labios un suspiro, si bien no cansado, sí casi nostálgico. Acto seguido, caminó un par de pasos, acercándose a mí y yo me quedé quieto donde estaba, no iba a salir corriendo como un niño asustado, de todos modos es mi jefe, no me da nada de miedo, sí debería de tenerle más respeto, pero admito que el hecho de haberme acostado con él me hace a veces perder la fina línea entre el la relación laborar y sentimental. Sin embargo, para Kai siempre las cosas fueron muy claras, él me trata como siempre y como creo que trata a todos sus empleados, la única diferencia es que me desea a mí y al resto no.

— ¿Te gustaron tus vacaciones? —me preguntó después de dejar el cenicero sobre el escritorio y caminar hacia mí más directamente.

—Sí, Rio no está nada mal —le respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me apoyaba en la pared. Me sentí un poco más relajado, no sé si será porque el japonés suavizó su mirada o porque yo me tranquilicé.

— ¿Te gustó el hotel? —preguntó con arrogancia y se paró delante de mí. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y parecía relajado, casi tanto como yo ahora.

—Muy buena atención, un hotel de cinco estrellas no está nada mal —comenté con una sonrisa. Era la verdad, él me pagó el hotel, el viaje e incluso me dio el sueldo antes para que pudiera ir con mayor libertad. No sé qué soy para Kai, pero de que me quiere en cierta forma, me quiere en cierta forma. — ¿Tratas así a todos tus amantes? —le pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Te consideras mi amante? —me dijo como una suerte de pregunta sin respuesta.

En ese instante lo vi a los ojos, esos orbes carmines que me miran tan fijamente y que esperan que me derrita en sus brazos y abra las piernas sumisamente, pero no lo lograrán. A mí no me tratará como al resto de sus amantes, yo no soy uno más y con Yuriy Ivanov nadie juega. Si bien reconozco que Kai me domina la mayor parte de las veces, no será esta vez. Estoy cansado por el viaje, no quería venir a trabajar hoy y tampoco me interesa tener sexo con él, ya tuve suficiente en Brasil.

Pero Hiwatari tenía otros planes y se le notaba en su mirar. Tan prepotente, tan soberbio, tan egocéntrico, tan masculino, tanto de tantas cosas que parece que es incluso un sexista que me trata como a un objeto. Creo que algo de masoquista tengo, me excita que me mire así, me gusta que sea tan dominante como es él, pero también tengo dignidad y no quiero tener nada con él hoy.

— ¿Me contestarás? ¿O me mirarás toda la noche? —preguntó de repente mientras alzaba su mano y la pasaba por mi cuello. Su tacto trasmitía seguridad, autoridad, incluso inspiraba respeto. No pude contestarle nada e incluso yendo contra mis propios deseos no le dije nada, no me negué a nada y dejé que siguiera bajando su mano por mi cuello, pasara a mi brazo y que me tomara la mano.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —volvió a hablar Hiwatari, ahora acercando sus labios a los míos y juntándolos suavemente, como una suerte de rose que buscaba sacarme de mi turbación. Y eso mismo logró.

Reaccioné y me vi casi aprisionado contra la pared, con Kai Hiwatari muy cerca de mi cuerpo y con sus labios bajando lentamente por mi cuello, chupando con la suavidad suficiente como para que no me quedaran marcas. Hasta en eso el muy idiota es atento, fue atento en mis vacaciones, cada detalle de todo estaba perfecto y siempre ha sido lo más cuidadoso conmigo, nunca me hizo doler, nunca me lastimó, jamás me obligó a nada. En cierta forma, él me obligaba a hacer su voluntad usando esa suerte de magia que me domina.

Me separé de él e intenté dar un paso hacia atrás, aunque la pared me lo impidió. Le miré con desafío, buscando que retrocediera, quería que entendiera que no podía hacer conmigo lo que se le plazca, pero no funcionó. Kai avanzó más y colocó su mano al lado de mi cabeza, como si buscara bloquearme el paso. Su otra mano seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Kai estoy cansado —le dije sin quitar mi mirada de la suya. —Hoy no quiero nada… quizá mañana…

Volteé en dirección a la puerta, aunque su brazo estaba de por medio, mas Kai lo quitó de inmediato, dejándome el camino libre. Di un paso hacia la puerta, aunque en mi interior ya se había encendido el deseo, las ansias de que me posea una noche más, pero no debía dejarlo traslucir. Sé que no fue por eso, sé que mi jefe no vio mis ganas directamente, pero igual me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo regresar a mi sitio, esta vez dándole la espalda a él y de cara a la pared. Oh, no… esto no está bien, no creo que… Kai lo haga… ¿o si?

— ¡Kai! —le grité demandando una explicación por su comportamiento.

—Yo sí te extrañé, pelirrojo —me susurró antes de lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja. No pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios. Creo que ignoraré mis principios y me entregaré a él… ¿pero qué estoy pensando? No haré eso, tengo dignidad.

—En serio, Hiwatari… Estoy cansado, no quiero —le dije con firmeza mientras intentaba zafarme del cuerpo del japonés que me arrinconaba contra la pared. Pese a todo esfuerzo, la mano que el hombre colocó alrededor de mi cintura y que se adentró en mi camisa, me hizo perder la fuerza para llevar a cabo tal acción.

— ¿Te cogieron mucho en Rio? —preguntó en un susurro con un tono tan malicioso que parecía veneno. Un sonrojo se dibujó en mis mejillas, pero no contesté. En cambio él dio una risita bastante ronca y siguió tocando mi pecho, levantando mi camisa en ese simple acto. —O cogiste mucho, ¿quizá? —siguió hablando ahora en tono un poco más burlón, pero que no dejaba de ser el mismo tono frío de siempre.

—Kai, déjame —le volví a decir, pero él me pellizcó un pezón con suma suavidad, lo que me hizo dar un suspiro.

No hice más intentos por escapar y negarle lo que yo también deseaba. Seguí dado suspiros conforme me seguía tocando los pezones con sumo cuidado, como si evitara lastimarme. En el fondo me estoy criticando, después de haber tenido a tantos hombres a mis pies el día anterior, ahora me veo sometido por este solo. Pero… ¿cómo negarle algo a mi jefe? ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando sentirlo dentro es el mayor placer del mundo? Simplemente no puedo, él me puede. ¡Al diablo la dignidad!

—Quiero saber qué tanto aprendiste en Rio —dijo de repente y deslizó su mano por mi pantalón. Tocó mi entrepierna por encima de la prenda, notando que ya estaba bastante abultado en esa zona. Presionó suavemente y me hizo dar una suerte de gemido, casi siempre hacía lo mismo: le encantaba escucharme gemir antes de comenzar cualquier cosa y como lo conozco estoy casi predispuesto a gemir un poco antes.

Con su mano libre comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón negro, después siguió con los botones del pantalón y me bajó el cierre del mismo; todo sin dejar de acariciarme entre las piernas por sobre la ropa. Lo siguiente que sentí fue como su mano se alejaba de mí y cómo mi prenda era bajada hasta las rodillas. Sentí un poco de frío, por la corriente de aire que entraba por la puerta entreabierta del balcón, mas muy pronto esa sensación desapareció. Sentir el frío chocando contra mi cuerpo ya caliente me provocó mucha más excitación que antes.

Las manos de Kai pasaban por encima de mi bóxer, mientras yo sólo cerraba los ojos y apretaba fuerte los puños con tal de no emitir tantos gemidos. Quizá mi mente no tanto, pero mi cuerpo extrañaba a Hiwatari, igualmente no voy a admitirlo jamás. Yo no extraño a mis amantes, yo consigo nuevos si ellos no están disponibles. Muy pronto nada más sentí una mano de mi jefe sobre mí, supuse muy rápidamente lo que pasaba, pero no por ello me sobresalté. Sentí ansiedad y la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, la expectativa de no saber en qué momento él lo haría, me excitaba. Realmente es muy malo acostumbrarse a una única persona.

Pronto sentí algo húmedo adentrarse en mi bóxer, su mano con algunos dedos húmedo comenzaron a moverte por mi trasero, tocando donde ni yo mismo llegaba y donde ningún otro hombre me tocó en mis vacaciones. Acto seguido sentí como un dedo se adentraba en mí con una facilidad y una delicadeza realmente envidiable. Di un gemido y arqueé levemente la espalda, mientras me apoyaba más en la pared, como si buscara sentir más ese dedo danzando dentro y fuera de mí.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y otro dedo se unió a la función del primero. Un gemido más fuerte, acompañado de un jadeo intenso, salieron de mi garganta. Moví levemente la cadera y Kai dio una suave risa, como si se burlara que estuviera disfrutando tanto de actos tan simples. Pero era así, nadie jamás me había profanado como lo había hecho Kai Hiwatari, él le quitó lo virgen a la última parte virgen de mi cuerpo y no puedo acostumbrarme a que otro hombre lo haga.

—Estás muy apretado —me dijo con la respiración entre cortada, al tiempo que introducía un tercer dedo. —No has estado abajo al parecer—comentó con seguridad.

Le entendí y le di la razón completamente, porque era verdad. Incluso después de unas breves vacaciones, mi ano se volvió tan apretado como estaba la primera vez que dejé que Kai me tomara como suyo. Sin decir más palabras, el japonés comenzó a mover sus dedos de diferentes maneras, haciendo que me retorciera de placer. Necesitaba ensancharme de nuevo, el imbécil es un atento de mierda. Se domina por las hormonas, se domina por la calentura, pero se controla con la violencia y la brutalidad. Atento, varonil, caballero en cierta forma, pero a la vez pedante y arrogante, frío como un hielo y ácido como el vinagre, así es Kai Hiwatari.

Mientras mantenía los tres dedos en mi interior, sentí como la otra mano me rodeaba y se colocaba sobre mi miembro, más bien sobre mi ropa interior que todavía no había sido removida. Movió un poco la mano, notando la humedad en mi bóxer, puesto que había comenzado a brotar líquido pre-seminal. No me dijo nada y yo volteé la cabeza un poco, sólo para verle levemente a los ojos. Pero también vi una pequeña sonrisa, casi comprensiva y sentí que retiró sus dedos suavemente mientras su mano se dirigía a sus pantalones.

Se bajó los pantalones de vestir junto con sus bóxers y pude ver su miembro palpitante que estaba en igual de condiciones que yo. Miré hacia abajo y dirigí mis manos a mi propia ropa interior, pronto sentí las manos cálidas de Kai tomarlas también. Juntos terminamos de bajarme la prenda y quedé totalmente expuesto a él, para que hiciera su voluntad una vez más, para entregarme a él con total libertad.

El hombre me masturbó un poco más, sus manos eran rudas, firmes y se movían con cierta agilidad. Acto seguido sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cadera y se clavaron en ésta con cierta fuerza, mientras sentía como era levemente jalado hacia atrás, haciendo que el miembro de Kai se adentrara en mí. Emití un fuerte gemido, ya nada suave como los jadeos que habían estado brotando de mis labios momentos antes, esto era un sonido fuerte, un poco agudo, y con una respiración más que agitada.

Sentí el miembro de Hiwatari entrar lentamente mientras sus labios se centraban en mi cuello y me proporcionaban caricias, tanto con su lengua como con sus labios, que no había recibido en mucho tiempo. Apreté fuerte los puños y arqueé la espalda la espalda de nuevo, por fin estaba todo dentro. Escuché un suspiro en mi oído, se ve que no soy el único que hay tenido poca acción últimamente, después dejé de sentir las manos sobre mi cadera y las vi apoyadas en la pared, justo al lado de las mías. Nos mantuvimos un momento así, unidos sólo por una penetración, respirando agitado, casi jadeantes, y sudando a mares. Kai no se movió, yo tampoco lo hice, por lo que pude disfrutar a gusto y placer la sensación que proporcionaba ese pene en mi entrada, lo podía sentir palpitar, secretar líquido pre-seminal, casi rogar por un poco de movimientos. Pero no fue hasta unos segundos después, cuando un suspiro más bajo salió de mis labios, que el vaivén comenzó.

Fueron embestidas lentas al principio, tan dolorosas como siempre eran y como serían por el resto de mis días, que me hacían emitir gemidos largos y tan fuertes como los del dolor. Con el pasar de los segundos, la molestia se fue disipando, las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas, los deseos de tenerlo más adentro, de que fuera más rápido, de sentir más placer se hicieron presentes acompañados de gemidos más entrecortados y un poco más agudos, lo que es bastante vergonzoso, pero sé que estamos solos ahora y que nadie llegará hasta la mañana siguiente. Muy pronto de la garganta del mismísimo jefe, salieron gruñidos, roncos y casi animales, pero son la única muestra de placer que puedo percibir, mas puedo imaginar su rostro, tan serio y frío como siempre, pero sudado y con ese destello de lujuria en sus ojos.

Con sólo imaginar eso último una especie de temblor me recorrió el cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica que me hizo tensarme y que logró que mi interior se contrajera de repente. Cerré fuerte los ojos cuando esto último ocurrió, incluso una miserable lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla, una lágrima de placer y que Kai no notó por suerte. En cuanto a éste último dejó salir un gemido grave y se vino dentro de mí. No esperaba eso, no esperaba sentir tan pronto su semilla dentro de mi cuerpo, pero la sensación fue tan placentera que no pude hacer otra cosa que gritar su nombre.

Al escucharme y haciendo un vaivén más rápido, Hiwatari dirigió sus manos a mi miembro y me comenzó a masturbar al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. Apretaba la punta cuando lo metía hasta el fondo, me soltaba al sacarlo y me acariciaba con fuerza casi ruda si era una embestida más lenta. Que hijo de puta, a veces lo odio tanto a este tipo, no puede ser tan bueno, tan perfecto, dichoso aquel que duerme con él todas las noches, ahora le estoy envidiando y me importa un comino que sea un completo patán, este ruso-japonés-yankee es todo un dios. No duré mucho más y me corrí en las manos de mi amante y jefe, mientras que la misma contracción provocada por el orgasmo contraía mi ano y le apretaba más, causando que en pocas embestidas Kai se viniera dentro por segunda vez.

Nos quedamos jadeantes y cansados un momento, de a poco las manos de Kai se retiraron de mi miembro y su pene salió de mi interior, casi con la misma lentitud con que había entrado. Me quedé parado y apoyado en la pared unos segundos más, hasta que mis piernas reaccionaran nuevamente. Durante ese breve instante podía sentir el semen de mi jefe escurrir por mis piernas lentamente, como si fuera leche muy espesa. Me sonrojé, a este paso mancharía mis pantalones y debería conducir a casa en este estado. Maldita tentación la que me deja este sujeto, de haberlo sabido me hubiera desvestido completamente o hubiera traído un pantalón de más –sí, he traído pantalones de más al trabajo, sólo por si acaso ocurre un "accidente" con mi jefe, ¡¿algún problema con eso?!–.

—Co-como te odio —le dije con la respiración entrecortada mientras apoyaba la mejilla contra la pared y sentía cómo mis piernas se flexionaban y caía de rodillas en el suelo.

No escuché una respuesta inmediata, simplemente vi apenas cómo el tipo sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpiaba el miembro calmadamente, para después volverse a vestir. Acto seguido caminó un solo paso y se acuchilló a mi lado, yo lo miré como siempre y creo que con los ojos vidriosos. No puedo creer que me esté viendo así ahora, me pregunto cómo mierda me veré con un sonrojo y los ojos vidriosos, como el típico niño al que le acaban de quitar su virginidad, que patético. Bajé levemente la mirada al sentir como otro poco de semen caía por mis piernas.

—Pero bien que te gustó —comentó al tiempo que su mano me recorría la cara, hasta llegar al mentón, y me elevaba levemente la cabeza, para que le mire a la cara.

—Idiota… ¡No puedo manejar así! ¡Mucho menos bajarme y que me vean los vecinos! ¿Qué pensarían al ver las manchas en mi ropa, estúpido? —. Al terminar de hablar sentí un golpe en mi trasero, algo así como una nalgada lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir mi piel palpitar un buen rato.

—Más respeto que soy tu jefe y si quiero te despido —me dijo con una mirada severa, parecía que realmente me despediría sólo por tratarlo así.

—Di-disculpa, Kai —le dije simplemente y aún con el dolor en mi parte trasera a cuestas.

Kai asintió, como si las aceptara y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Acto seguido acomodó mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Pude sentir como ésta se mojaba al instante, al igual que los pantalones, y cómo se pegaban a mi piel como si hubiera estado bajo la lluvia. Volví a mirar con odio a mi superior y con cierta vergüenza con sólo pensar en cómo me vería la gente al regresar.

—Usa la ducha de mi baño privado —comentó de repente y señaló la puerta donde yo bien sabía dónde estaba el sitio que me había ofrecido. —Y yo te llevaré a tu casa en mi auto —ofreció nuevamente y ante mi sorpresa mientras se regresaba a su escritorio, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta antes de tocar los papeles.

— ¿Y mi moto? —pregunté sin poder creer que me ofreciera eso, aunque después de haberme pagado vacaciones a Rio de Janeiro creo que no debería estar tan sorprendido.

—Le diré a Sergei que la lleve hasta tu departamento mañana por la mañana —respondió al tiempo que guardaba las cosas.

—Está bien, ¿qué le dirás para "encubrirnos"? —dije incrédulo mientras me sostenía mejor en mis tambaleantes piernas.

—Nada, él lo sabe —comentó ante su nuevo asombro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus ojos carmines me miraron nuevamente. —Te espero abajo, no te demores más de veinte minutos o te dejaré aquí.

—Bueno, bueno, no me des tantas órdenes, que sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer…

Supongo que después de todo mi jefe y amante no es tan malo como siempre pensé, no es tan egoísta… ¡Bah! ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! El muy bastardo es tan atento conmigo que hasta parece que me cuida más que su pareja, es un sujeto tan pedante y tan malo aparentemente que me excita, es tan demandante que no puedo resistirme a él. ¡Ay, cómo lo odio y cómo lo am… aprecio al muy idiota!

_**Parte II: pp**_

—…Entonces ella me dijo que trabajaba demasiado y que no le dedicaba tiempo en un tono tan meloso que se me paró enseguida, después fuimos al cuarto y cuando la desvestí vi que tenía una tanga con encaje rojo y un corpiño tan chiquito que apenas le tapaba, ¡hicimos el amor como gatos en celo! Y entonces sonó el… ¡¿Yuriy me estás prestando atención?!

— ¿Qué?... ¡Ah, sí! Sí, sí, tu novia, se aman, se cogen rico y se casan la semana que viene, antes de que nazca el pendejito…

— ¡No Yuriy! ¡Eso te lo conté ayer! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?!

—No lo sé, Bryan… Sinceramente no lo sé…

— ¿Acaso estás pensando en Kai? ¿Acaso se fue por el caño lo que me dijiste hace tiempo "es sólo sexo"? Contéstame, mi puto pelirrojo —me pellizcó la mejilla como si fuera un niñito, como hace siempre que me ve pensativo.

— ¡No molestes, engendro! —le grité mientras de un manotazo le aparté la mano.

—Que sensible, pp —me dijo y empezó a reír casi a carcajadas y yo di un suspiro de resignación, y pensar que este mastodonte es mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, Bryan Kuznetsov.

Bryan es un ruso de 27 años y medio –sólo medio más grande que yo–, juntos viajamos hasta Estados Unidos en busca de una mejor vida. Actualmente trabaja en una compañía de seguridad, es guardia en un museo, y vive con su novia, Mao Chou, que tiene un hermano que también trabaja como guardia del museo, Rai Chou. A mi consideración la chica está loca, es una loquita con la que yo no quisiera convivir, pero a la que Bryan ama con todo su corazón, la loca lo tiene completamente embobado. ¡No me miren así! ¡Yo no juzgo a la pobre chica en vano, es la verdad!

A ver, Mao tiene 25 años, nació en China y su familia se tuvo que mudar gracias a la ley que prohibía su nacimiento, pero eso no es lo que la hace loca. Se tiñó su hermoso cabello negro azabache de rosado fuerte, es fanática de los gatos –inclusive trabaja en una tienda de mascotas y es miembro de GreenPeace– y de los comics japoneses, aunque admito que a veces me juntaba con ella a leer mangas bl, pero eso fue hace seis años. Sin embargo me estoy olvidando lo que la hace realmente una loca: está embarazada de seis meses y espera un niñito de Bryan, lo peor es que se van a casar en un mes, antes de que nazca el pequeño. ¡Está loca! ¡Casarse con el mastodonte neandertal de Bryan! Bueno… igual no está mal que él tenga su familia y su vida, y después de todo también quiero que sea feliz. Mas eso no le quita sus defectos, aunque también tiene sus grandes virtudes. Bien, quizá Mao no está tan loca por casarse con Bryan y formar una familia junto a él, sino por el resto de acciones que toma en su vida.

Creo que me desvié del tema, regresando a Bryan… él es como mi hermano, mi amigo, mi confidente y el único ser al que puedo considerar familia en Estados Unidos. Él y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace años, cuando nuestros padres eran compañeros en el ejército y nuestras madres cuidaban de nosotros mientras ellos iban a la guerra. Bryan siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, cuando descubrí que era gay él fue el primero en enterarse y no le importó en absoluto. Él me acompañó a decirle a mis padres esa verdad y cuando ellos se enojaron, fue él el que me ayudó a seguir adelante.

Muy pronto, cuando dejé de ser virgen, o sea, a los 14 años, entre los dos descubrimos que si no tengo sexo al menos una vez a la semana, soy más irritable que de costumbre. Siempre me acostaba con chicos distintos, con la debida protección vale aclarar –pero que no llevo a cabo con Kai, porque simplemente nunca había estado con alguien más de una o dos veces y con él formé una cierta confianza–, y como no tenía amigos que fueran gays, le contaba a Bryan. Desde esos días él comenzó a llamarme "puto" como una suerte de apodo de cariño, al principio lo odiaba, pero después me acostumbré a él, y desde que llegamos a Estados Unidos me llama "pelirrojo". Por eso quedó llamándome o "puto pelirrojo" o "pp", como habrán notado en nuestra charla.

Aún así, más allá de todo su carácter irritable, impulsivo y con esa falta de inteligencia casi total, es un buen tipo, con un gran corazón y comprensivo en todos los sentidos. Y físicamente, como homosexual, tengo derecho a catalogarlo de bombón sexy. ¡Sí, así veo a mi mejor amigo casi hermano! ¿Algún problema? Es que es más alto que yo, musculoso, porque pasa un buen tiempo en el gimnasio todos los días, además de esos ojos celestes, si bien no tan fuertes como los míos, sí importantes, finalmente están esos cabellos color lavandas, tan sedosos y suaves. Admito que si él fuera de mi misma vereda, estaría yo en el lugar de Mao, pero en realidad no siento amor hacia él… no siento amor hacia nadie, por más que Kai últimamente ocupe la mayor parte de mi mente.

— ¿Pues si no piensas en Kai, en qué estás pensando? —me preguntó mientras tomaba su vaso de vodka y bebía un poco.

—Yo no te negué que pensara en él —respondí mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa y con mi otra mano tomaba mi vaso de vodka y le daba un trago.

No es que piense siempre en Kai, pero ayer no fue al trabajo y me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba en una reunión importante con su abuelo, Voltaire. Realmente me hizo falta, no estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y se podría decir que lo extrañé un poco, sólo un poco, nada más. Es que el teléfono de su oficina no sonó en toda la mañana, no pude verlo, no pudo mirarme altanero como siempre hace. Sí me dediqué a ordenar todo correctamente y entré en su oficina, vacía porque faltaba su presencia, a ordenar lo que fuera que encontrara allí.

—Ay, pp, estás confundido —dijo Bryan en un tono burlón que me hizo mirarle como si quisiera comérmelo con ese solo acto. —Bueno, no te pongas así, Yura, sólo comentaba —se intentó zafar de mi enojo.

Yo simplemente bufé y miré en otra dirección del bar en el que estábamos. Me molesta a veces que este cabeza hueca sea tan cabeza hueca. No pienso siempre en Kai, sólo pienso en él hoy, y a veces me pregunto si tratará igual al resto de sus amantes, porque sé bien que tiene más como yo y que el estúpido de su pareja ni cuenta se da. Aunque claro, me suelo preocupar por él si llega tarde al trabajo y el sujeto me paga viajes e incluso me lleva en su auto si yo no puedo viajar por mi cuenta, también es atento y me gusta todo de él, pero no puedo enamorarme de un tipo como Kai, soy solo su amante, nada más.

—Es que pareces enamorado de ese sujeto, estoy siendo sincero —habló Bryan.

— ¿Quieres que sea sincero? Sí estoy algo confundido —le dije y le miré a los ojos.

—Yo sólo te digo que deberías alejarte un poco de Kai, o sea… dejar de "acostarte" con él —me dijo usando la palabra acostarse en un tono figurativo, pues casi nunca he estado en una cama con Kai, sólo una vez, pero con una seriedad digna de un guardia de seguridad; parece que los tres vasos de vodka no le han hecho efecto. Después de todo Bryan siempre ha sido muy resistente al alcohol, por lo que tomo sus consejos seriamente en estos casos.

Pero la sola idea de dejar de ver a mi jefe no me simpatiza en lo más mínimo. No quiero dejar de estar con Kai, quiero seguir teniendo sexo con él, quiero seguir siendo su secretario privado. Además, por mi trabajo no creo que pueda dejarlo de ver un día o me lo descontará del sueldo. Bajé la cabeza inconscientemente, pues siempre me pongo así cuando pienso. Supongo que Bryan notó esto por lo que colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y lo presionó un poco para que le mirase. Eso hice, aunque me cuidé bien de no mostrar mi confusión en mi rostro.

—No quiero que termines como Brooklyn, amigo.

—Yo no soy como él y no terminaré así —le dije con seguridad, después de todo me ofende que me compare con ese muchacho.

Le aparté la mano con un movimiento de mi hombro y bebí mi segundo vaso de vodka de un solo trago. Sentí un leve mareo, pero no me importó demasiado, siempre me pasa lo mismo con el alcohol, me mareo al principio y después estoy como si nada. Mi cuerpo es hermosamente extraño, pero así soy genial.

—Pero Kai sí puede tratarte como a él —volvió a hablar mi amigo esta vez empujándome y haciendo que lo mire a la cara.

—Kai no haría eso… Porque yo no soy Brooklyn —sentencié sin bajarle la mirada y enfrentándolo. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, seré más bajito, seré más flaco e incluso seré menos musculoso o menos macho que él, pero en cuestión de voluntades soy superior.

—Bien… Sólo no te arrepientas de tus decisiones —me dijo finalmente y se giró en su asiento, acto seguido se paró y caminó en dirección a la puerta del bar. Como siempre, me dejó con la cuenta y siendo yo quien pague los vasos que tomamos. Pero no importa, él siempre hace eso, es un completo aprovechado. Me gustaría saber si cuando sale con Mao le hace lo mismo, pero obviamente no, porque si hace eso ella lo echa del departamento o no tienen sexo por mucho tiempo. Pero claro… como yo soy su mejor amigo casi hermano…

De seguro ustedes se preguntarán: ¿quién carajo es Brooklyn? Pues es Brooklyn Masefield, un muchacho también extranjero, creo que Inglés, de 25 años, que fue durante cinco años el secretario de Hiwatari. Todos en la oficina lo conocían, todos sabían que de esos cinco años tres se los pasó revolcándose con Kai en su oficina. Pero sobre todo, todos coincidían en que era un completo acosador, un sujeto pesado que nada más habla de sí mismo y se preocupa por su físico. ¿Cómo que es como una descripción mía? Yo no acoso a Kai por todos lados ni me cuelgo de su cuello cada vez que lo veo en los pasillos, no lo beso en público ni lo trato con diminutivos. En resumen, era un gay completamente afeminado, no como yo, que soy un muchacho común hasta que me hacen elegir entre dos senos y una vagina o un pene y pectorales bien marcados.

Por otro lado, según las fotos que me han mostrado de él, era un secretario de lo más guapo. Siempre venía presentable, pero con algunos botones desabotonados que le daban un toque bien sexy, o con un cinturón con un candado, hasta a mí se me paró con la sola idea de abrir ese candadito que a veces colgaba en su entrepierna y otras veces en su trasero. Además tenía un cabello rebelde color zanahoria y unos ojos celestes tan tiernos y a la vez tan pícaros que le daban por un lado la inocencia de un adolescente y por el otro la madurez de un adulto, y ese trasero que tenía tan formado, tan parado, tan…

Bueno… mejor no detallamos en el cuerpo de Masefield, pues no viene al caso y no me puedo acostar con él, por lo que mejor no me ilusiono. Lo que realmente importar es que de un día para otro, Kai lo despidió y comenzó a buscar un nuevo secretario, ahí es donde aparezco yo para salvar el lío que era ese escritorio. Se notaba que Brooklyn estaba en el puesto sólo porque se acostaba con el jefe o tenía un extraño sentido del orden. En fin, las malas lenguas, o sea, Tyson, que le contó a Kenny, que le contó a Max, que le contó a MingMing, que le contó a Miguel, que le contó a Dartés, que le contó a Boris, que le contó Ivan, que le contó a todo el mundo, entre ellos a Sergei, que, al ser amigo de Bryan, le contó a Bryan y él me contó a mí, que a Brooklyn lo despidieron porque la pareja de Kai lo encontró infraganti con su novio o en una situación muy comprometedora.

Aunque también puede ser porque el humor de Hiwatari se cansó de que todo fuera un desorden y ser él quien arreglara todo. Pero es mucho más interesante pensar que fueron los celos del novio, en ese momento novio nada más, de Kai quienes causaron su despido. Pero esa fue la mejor parte del asunto, las mismas malas lenguas dicen que no pudo conseguir otro trabajo por la pésima reputación que le crearon los miembros de BioVolt, y que tuvo que irse al extranjero, otra vez. Horrible, ¿no? Pero a mí no me pasará eso, porque yo no acoso a Kai, no soy insoportable con todo el mundo sólo conmigo mismo y no ando haciéndole escenitas incómodas a mi jefe en los pasillos.

_**Parte III: Llamada**_

No me pude resistir, ¡no me critiquen! No pude evitarlo, cuando la semana pasada estaba hablando con Bryan y él me decía "no te "acuestes" con él", ahora estoy aquí. Y con "aquí", me refiero a estar sobre el escritorio de Kai, con la espalda apoyada en éste, con las piernas abiertas rodeando la cadera de éste y siendo penetrado casi con salvajismo por el mismo Hiwatari. Estamos completamente solos y no hay otros empleados en el edificio, salvo Sergei que está en la planta baja, por lo que nadie puede escuchar mis gemidos de puro placer mientras me aferro con las manos al borde del escritorio para no moverme de más y sacar ese gran miembro de mi ano.

Simplemente es irresistible, no puedo evitarlo. Él me domina, él me hace hacer cualquier cosa, me hace hacer su voluntad, inclusive cuando se trata de sexo. Me derrito por él, es mi jefe en todo sentido de la palabra. Oh Kai… tú eres lo máximo… eres magnífico, que hijo de puta…

Entonces pasó lo insólito, lo desafortunado, lo peor de toda mi existencia, escuché los acordes de una guitarra, fueron apenas unos segundos, después hubo una batería y la guitarra eléctrica se le unió en una sinfonía conocida, pero que yo no pude identificar. Después de unos segundos de estridencia todo se volvió calmo y entonces una voz resonó, recién en ese momento lo reconocí: era la canción "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana. No sabía bien de dónde venía, mi teléfono no era porque el mío tiene de tono a Slipnok, pero si no era mío y no había nadie con nosotros, sólo quería decir que era el de Kai.

Pero Kai no tiene ese tipo de tonos en su teléfono, o al menos yo nunca, de todas las veces que escuchado ese celular sonar, vibrar o vibrar y sonar, jamás había escuchado ese ritmo. Mas grande fue mi sorpresa al sentirlo detener las embestidas que daba dentro de mi ser y agacharse a buscar algo que debe de estar metido en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ya bajados. Acto seguido, y entre retorciéndome por la acción del cuerpo de Hiwatari, que llevó a su miembro hasta lo más hondo de mi interior y me hizo dar un fuerte grito, pude ver cómo sacaba su teléfono y presionaba la pantalla táctil, haciendo que la música cesara finalmente.

—Hola, mi rey. ¿Qué pasó? —dijo con la mayor naturalidad mientras mi cuerpo se movía debajo de él y sin querer me hacía jadear cada vez más fuerte.

Kai me tapó la boca con su mano para que no gritara y sacó su miembro de mi interior con una violencia involuntaria, porque me pidió disculpas sólo con la mirada, cuando una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo, al sentir el dolor en mi ano. Luego de eso, como todo fue en una fracción de segundo siguió hablando tranquilamente con quien yo supongo es su novio o su esposo dado el caso.

Mientras la mano del bicolor tapaba mi boca, mis ojos se dirigieron al dedo anular de su otra mano, un anillo, la alianza. Ese anillo estaba allí desde hacía seis meses, o sea, desde el año pasado, pero jamás en mis dos años vi a su pareja, ni siquiera recuerdo bien su nombre, por eso para mí es simplemente la pareja o esposo de Kai. Me sentí fuera de lugar, es decir, estoy desnudo y aún caliente, mientras mi amante habla con su compañero de vida a quien de seguro ama, pero que está esperándolo en casa con mucha ansiedad para encamarse toda la noche. Soy algo pasajero, no debería estar aquí.

Sin embargo, no puedo creer que hable lo más tranquilo con el otro tipo por teléfono. Hasta yo creería que se le hizo tarde en la oficina si me habla con esa seguridad y esa tranquilidad, incluso viendo mi miembro palpitante reclamándole atención. Por suerte la charla no duró mucho y muy pronto colgó. Ahora me siento un tonto por no haber sabido de quién se trataba desde un principio. ¡Qué hijo de puta, qué tranquilidad, que frialdad que tiene este sujeto!

—También te amo… No vemos en unos minutos —se despidió y cortó. Después me miró y me penetró de nuevo, mientras me destapaba la boca y me hacía gemir de nuevo. Vuelvo a decir, que hijo de puta que es.

Nos mantuvimos así unos minutos más, hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo: Kai sacó su miembro para no mancharme y yo le empujé para no mancharlo a él. Por suerte, al menos yo estoy desnudo completamente, mi jefe aún conserva sus pantalones. Me senté en su escritorio, con ardor terrible en mi posterior, pero con una satisfacción más que hermosa, monumental. Aunque eso no quita que todavía esté sorprendido de la reacción que tuvo para con su pareja.

—Pásame mi ropa, Hiwatari —le dije aún sentado sobre el escritorio.

—No me mandes, Ivanov —me respondió mientras se terminaba de acomodar la ropa y se erguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre que él caminaba y buscaba mi ropa para traérmela y que la colocaba sobre el mueble, justo a mi lado, para que comenzara a vestirme.

—No sé cómo le haces —comenté una vez se hubo alejado y caminado hacia el baño.

— ¿Hacer qué? —me preguntó desde el baño, lo más seguro es que esté peinando su bello cabello bicolor para que no se note la acción.

—Pues… ser tan frío, no inmutarte por nada ni por nadie en cualquier situación, eso —le respondí una vez me hube vestido completamente y arreglado para parecer lo más normal posible.

Después de ello no hubo palabra alguna, sino hasta que también caminé hacia el baño y me paré en la puerta, a esperar que Kai saliera.

—Es cuestión de práctica —respondió cuando lo vi parado delante de mí, en el umbral de la puerta y con el mismo aspecto de siempre, casi tan fresco como una lechuga.

—Je, se nota —contesté mordiéndome la lengua para no mencionar a Brooklyn. Luego me adentré en el baño y comencé a acomodar mi cabello, que estaba algo alborotado y casi parecía la cabellera rebelde del peli-zanahoria. Palabra nueva, ¿genial no?

— ¿Insinúas que tengo muchos amantes? —preguntó cuando me vio salir del baño, ahora sí bien arreglado, pero aún con una agitación considerable. —Hoy manejas a casa… —dijo en tono de amenaza, como si se atajara para que no le pidiera que me lleve.

—Claro que manejaré yo —contesté con arrogancia, sólo un poco arrogante, y pasé a su lado. —Ah, por cierto… —le dije mientras me volteaba y le miraba, —no insinúo, lo sé…

—Te corrijo —habló de repente, parándose delante de mí y tomándome de las mejillas; —sabes de Brooklyn, nadie más —. Y me besó con fuerza en los labios, violando mi boca con su lengua y lamiéndome como si me marcara como suyo.

—Todos saben de él —me defendí cuando él me soltó.

—Sí, todos saben del puto de Brooklyn, pero no saben de mis amantes —comentó, dejándome sin palabras y caminando hacia la puerta de salida de su oficina.

¿Acaso Brooklyn no era un amante? ¿Se equivocaron todos? ¿Fue un teléfono descompuesto? No, no lo creo… ¿entonces por qué me dijo eso? No lo entiendo, quizá estoy equivocado y Kai Hiwatari es mucho más de lo que todos pensamos que es, no puedo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que ese sujeto sea tan misterioso que ni con ser su amante lo conozca bien. Pero siempre hay una primera vez…

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a ir a tu departamento? —me preguntó y simplemente lo seguí sin hablar.

Esa noche no pude dormir por el ardor que tenía en mi entrada. Con razón Kai es tan cuidadoso siempre, su miembro es grande incluso para mí, ¿cómo le aguanta su pareja? Pobre alma que debe aguantar su mal humor y su sexo desenfrenado, claro que si es que es desenfrenado con él. Volviendo al punto, al otro día llegué con un humor de perros a la oficina y muchos ni siquiera me hablaron y Bryan se burló de mí todo el día porque el muy malvado adivinó lo que me pasaba. Fue el peor día de mi vida, el peor de todos los peores días pos-sex de todos.

_**Parte IV: Esposo**_

Estaba ocupado, con la mente puesta en mi trabajo. Hacía ya una semana que no tenía sexo con Kai y me estaba felicitando por mi abstinencia casi autoimpuesta. Casi por el hecho de que Hiwatari ha estado muy ocupado con juntas y reuniones y aparentemente no ha tenido ánimos para dos rondas en la misma noche. Por mí mejor, porque la última vez que estuve con él me sentí muy desplazado por su pareja, o esposo dado el caso. No es que sea celoso, pero parece que estoy comenzando a desarrollar emociones hacia mi jefe y no quiero eso, por ello mejor me mantengo soltero hasta cuando pueda y sigo teniendo relaciones con varios hombres, como hacía antes. Salir de noche, bailar, beber, coger, todas esas cosas que dejé de hacer, no sólo por mi trabajo que demanda mucho tiempo, sino porque estaba Kai y ser su amante exclusivo, o casi exclusivo, me hacía sentir especial.

En fin, aunque todo valla bien con mis relaciones personales, no va nada bien mi trabajo. Con las actualizaciones constantes de la agenda de mi jefe, con las reuniones y el hecho de que la fecha de realizar el balance general de la empresa se acerca, no puedo evitar que todo sea un caos. Estoy hablando con todo el personal porque Kai debe ocuparse de los negocios, las inversiones y los pagos, por ello debo admitir que he conocido personal que antes no conocía. No tenía idea de que a Tyson lo habían promovido o que a Max se le había reducido el sueldo por una metida de pata monumental, tampoco sabía que Kenny, el nerd más feo de todo el lugar, había comenzado a ir al gimnasio y ahora está hecho todo un sex simbol el muy maldito.

Pero obviando todas mis peripecias, ahora estoy ordenando mi maldito escritorio que reboza de papeles que debo fotocopiar, para archivas las originales, y repartir esas copias en las diversas áreas antes de que sea viernes y estoy a jueves, tengo sólo un día para terminar todo. Tan sumido en mi tarea estaba que no escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse, ni los pasos de una persona que se me acercaba lentamente. Recién noté su presencia cuando habló.

—Disculpe… —resonó una voz si bien no tan tímida, sí algo cohibida y con un toque de angelical o inocente, no sabría describirlo bien. Sí les diré que no me percaté de estos detalles sino unos segundos después.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —casi grité mientras elevaba la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraban con una figura masculina que me miraba desconcertado y daba un paso cortito hacia atrás.

Oh, maldito de mí que le he gritado a tan bella criatura. No aparentaba ser mayor que yo, es más, parecía mucho menor. Sus ojos dorados trasmitían una sinceridad inmensa, parecía un ser inocente entrando a un mundo completamente desconocido. Su cabello negro oscuro, que si bien me recordó al de Mao, parecía más sedoso y desprendía un olor a jazmín poco común para ser colonia de hombre, pero muy común si de un gay pasivo se tratase. Bingo, creo que estoy conociendo al premio gordo de la empresa. Pero no puedo gritarle así, por ello suavicé mi mirada y froté mi sien, en señal de cansancio.

—Perdóname… no quería gritarte, estoy algo estresado —me disculpé aparentando lo mejor posible mis ganas de tirármele encima y abrazarlo, dominarlo, y hacerlo mío en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué? Es un niño realmente hermoso, y tan afortunado el muy agraciado.

—Está bien, no se disculpe —dijo con una tranquilidad innata, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con gente así, eso confirma más mis sospechas. Acto seguido, sonrió mostrando unos colmillos suavemente marcados, sentir esos dientes en las partes más sensibles de tu piel debe ser la mejor sensación del mundo. —Yo sólo venía…—comenzó a hablar de nuevo y se ruborizó levemente, en ese momento pude ver cómo sostenía una cajita entre sus manos, parecía una vianda de comida, pero de todos modos no le interrumpí y le seguí mirando, —a traerle el almuerzo a mi marido… o sea, a Kai…

Efectivamente estaba en lo correcto. Este chico tan hermoso, tan angelical, tan niño a pesar de que sé que debe tener más de veinticinco, es la pareja, o esposo dado el caso, de Kai Hiwatari. No puedo creer que en mis dos años de trabajar en BioVolt esta sea la primera vez que lo veo, me arrepiento de no haber visto las fotos de él en el teléfono del jefe cuando tuve la oportunidad, es un bombón. Su piel morena es como el chocolate, al igual que su oscuro cabello, mientras que esos orbes dorados son como la miel del postre, comible definitivamente. Como a una presa, quisiera cazarlo para mí.

— ¡Ah! Tú debes ser Reymond, ¿o me equivoco? —dije sólo para charlar con él un momento.

—De hecho sí, está equivocado… Me llamo Rei Kon, Rei no es un diminutivo, es mi nombre —comunicó y sonrió nuevamente, creo que se relajó un poco.

—Perdona la equivocación entonces —contesté con naturalidad y con un toque de altanería. No es mi obligación conocer su nombre, es la primera vez que lo veo. —Le comunicaré a Kai que estás aquí —le comenté antes de tomar el teléfono directo a su oficina.

— ¿Usted es Yuriy Ivanov? —preguntó de repente, impidiéndome completar la acción. Pero no me negaré a contestarle su pregunta.

—Sí, y puedes tutearme, sólo soy el secretario de Kai —comenté y con esa sola frase le estoy llamando a entrar en confianza.

— ¡Ah, sí! Como usted… digo, como quieras Yuriy —respondió y sonrió ahora con más naturalidad, no parece realmente un esposo, parece más bien un sobrino. Pero la alianza de su mano me confirma lo contrario, lástima… pero no tanto.

Le sonreí levemente, como una respuesta afirmativa a que tenga confianza conmigo. Nuevamente tomé el teléfono y llamé a la oficina de al lado, Hiwatari iba a tardar un tiempo en contestar, por lo que decidí hablar un poco más con Rei entre que esperaba a que me contestara.

—Kai me ha comentado un poco de ti —comenté.

— ¿En serio? —dijo titubeando y con una chispa casi infantil en su mirada, parecía muy emocionado de que su pareja hablara de él.

—Sí… no me ha dicho mucho, sólo cosas buenas —dije buscando no parecer muy falso en mi contestación, puesto que he escuchado algunas charlas con él por teléfono y me ha mencionado su nombre un par de ocasiones. —Además… Ah, Kai —exclamé al escuchar que me contestaba de la otra línea, por lo que me interrumpí. —Rei Kon está aquí, necesita verte… claro, claro… sí… yo le digo —y corté. —Dice que pases ahora.

—Gracias —comentó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de entrar se dio vuelta y me miró, a lo que yo también lo miré. —Fue un placer conocerte, Yuriy.

—Igualmente Rei —respondí, él entró y yo seguí con lo mío.

A partir de ese día vi más seguido a Rei por la oficina y el edificio en sí. Por suerte pude terminar mi trabajo a tiempo y estaba un poco más relajado, por ello me percataba de su presencia más seguido. Siempre venía con una excusa distinta, que Kai se olvidó esto, que le trae aquello, que venía a saludar. Pero como hablábamos muy poco antes de que él se marchara con Kai, yo no sospechaba de ninguna intención conmigo. Durante todo ese tiempo, admito que no me resistí, y en cuanto las cosas del trabajo se calmaron, volví a tener sexo con mi jefe.

Esas semanas fueron las más divertidas en la empresa. Tenía relaciones con el bicolor de noche y comenzaba a conocer un poco a su pareja, la cual me cayó muy bien de hecho. No puedo creer que un ser tan dulce como él esté casado con el monstruo malhumorado que es el nieto de Voltaire. Pero dicen que el amor es ciego y yo creo que están muy enamorados. Mas eso no importa, mientras Hiwatari me siga prestando atención y Kon vaya por el mismo camino de su marido, todo estará bien para mí. Los quiero a los dos, uno como amante y al otro como amigo, no sé si es muy necesario que me acueste con Rei, pero si se da la oportunidad, lo haré sin dudarlo. No creo que pase nada malo si hago eso, sólo será una vez, no será como con el japonés, de eso estoy seguro.

_**Parte V: Cita**_

Conforme pasaban los días, mi relación con Rei se fue haciendo más íntima, como de amigos o algo por el estilo. A veces nos quedábamos conversando sobre la vida y los acontecimientos que pasaban por las noticias, que los terremotos en Chile, que los tsunamis en Japón, que una erupción volcánica, que un ataque terrorista y esas cosas. Pocas veces tocábamos los temas de la vida cotidiana, pero en ese poco tiempo pude averiguar varias cosas del muchacho que me llamaron la atención. Tanto por la cierta similitud que existía entre él y yo, como por las características que los dos compartimos con Brooklyn. ¿Será que a Kai le gustan los hombres con determinado perfil? A ver… se los explicaré para puedan comprender mejor…

Rei Kon es un joven de 25 años, proveniente de China, extranjero como yo y Brooklyn –sí, me pongo yo primero por ser más guapo que el tipo ese–, huérfano desde hace diez años, sin hermanos, por lo que está solo en el mundo, como yo desde hace ocho años, y que de no ser por Bryan estaría completamente solo en todo el mundo. Si bien físicamente no nos parecemos mucho, al saber sus gustos por el frío, las montañas nevadas, los deportes extremos y las motos me parece que tenemos mucho en común. Su vehículo es una moto muy parecida a la mía, sólo que de porte más pequeño y de color azul marino, la mía en negra completamente.

Me contó que perdió a sus padres cuando tenía quince años, dijo que los mataron en un asalto a la tienda familiar que habían abierto recientemente en Hong Kong. Aunque no me contó los detalles, tengo razones para suponer que la mafia china tuvo algo que ver en esas muertes. Por ejemplo, me dijo sin darse cuenta de que no robaron dinero ni mercaderías, también me comentó que ellos vivían en China y que sus padres se trasladaban a Hong Kong para atender el negocio, mientras él iba al colegio. Su escuela era privada, pero su padre no tenía mucho dinero, aún así de un día para otro abrieron esa sucursal en dicha zona. Me comentó que su madre solía salir de noche varios días a la semana y que conocía a mucha gente "importante", pero no quiso mencionarme ningún nombre. En resumen, pareció un chico muy misterioso y a la vez encantador.

Otro detalle que pude averiguar es que trabaja en un gimnasio especial, que fue adaptado con un dojo, donde es profesor de karate. Me pareció aún más interesante que un muchacho casado con quien es uno de los hombres con más dinero del mundo trabaje y mucho menos de algo como eso. Está bien, es chino y por ello es de suponer que sepa artes marciales, pero es un prejuicio social pensar que todos los asiáticos saben artes marciales. Por ejemplo, yo soy asiático, porque nací en la parte asiática de Rusia, y no sé ese tipo de cosas, apenas sí he estado en peleas callejeras cuando era un adolescente. De todos modos, saber que es cinta negra y que sus estudiantes irán al campeonato nacional de karate lo hizo incluso más atractivo a mis ojos.

Sin embargo, hoy es sábado y no voy a trabajar porque Kai me dijo que iría a Japón para una charla directa con su abuelo. Sí, el muy bastardo me hace trabajar en sábado, un sacrilegio lo sé, pero ser su secretario personal es así. Por ello, ayer aproveché la promoción que me ofreció Ivan y decidí tomar los dos boletos de promoción al cine para el sábado, me los vendió a mitad de precio porque el sobrino de su padre trabaja allí y le regala boletos promocionales. Como le pedí dos, llamé a Bryan para que fuera conmigo al cine. Pero el muy maldito me dijo que no podía, porque iba a salir con Mao a no sé dónde, por lo que la idea de que ella fuera conmigo también se desvaneció. Comencé a llamar a Jonnhy y a Robert, el primero no me atendió y el segundo dijo que estaría ocupado ese día. Así fui llamando a todos mis conocidos y ninguno estaba dispuesto.

Después de una hora de llamar y llamar, me vi solo y tirado en mi cama, con el celular en la mano pasando mi lista de contactos. Me mantuve así hasta que llegué al número de quien ni recordaba tener agendado: Rei Kon. Hice memoria un rato y recordé que me había pasado su número hacía dos días, cuando me dijo que si encontraba a alguien que quisiera aprender karate que lo llamara, como una forma de promocionar su negocio. Pensé unos momentos y al final me decidí a llamarle, después de todo sería sólo ver una película y si me decía que no, listo y no lo llamo más. Además, con Rei no tengo una relación laboral, es el esposo de mi jefe, quizá seamos amigos o algo más, pero… ¡Es sólo ver un película por todos los cielos!; y estaría solo porque a su pareja viajó por supuestos negocios y no lo puede llevar a él de acá para allá.

Marqué el número y esperé un poco, hasta que me atendió.

—Hola, ¿Rei?

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Soy Yuriy Ivanov, ¿me recuerdas?

— ¡Oh, Yuriy! Lo siento, no te había conocido la voz… ¿qué pasa?

—Estás en Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por? —. ¿Ven? Conozco a Kai como si fuera mi novio… digo, mi mejor amigo.

—Tengo dos entradas para el cine y no tengo con quien ir, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —pregunté mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo y me sonreía con galantería, hasta hablando por celular me veo bien.

—Claro, ¿en qué cine? —dijo rápidamente y sonreí para mis adentros, odio ir solo a algún lado. Por ello le pasé la dirección de dónde quedaba el cine al que iríamos y parecía que él la anotaba en algún lado por como repetía mis palabras. —Iré en la moto y nos vemos allá… ¿a qué hora?

—Como a eso de las ocho de la noche, ¿te parece bien? —dije con seguridad y casi podía imaginar su sonrisa, con esos colmillos sexys sobresaliendo de sus labios y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, nos vemos allá a esa hora.

—Genial, nos vemos —comenté y corté la llamada.

Justo como lo pactamos, nos encontramos en el cine y saludándonos apenas, pagamos las entradas a mitad de precio, en realidad cada uno pagó la suya porque tanto él como yo no dejamos que el otro pagara. Así compramos palomitas y bebidas y entramos a la sala de cine. Vimos la nueva película de Superman, los dos nos quedamos impactados por los efectos en 3D, todo era tan real que inclusive nos sorprendimos tomados de la mano y nos echamos a reír en medio de toda la gente. Por supuesto que hice callar al primero que emitiera un "shh" para que dejáramos de disfrutar el momento. La gente es muy aguafiestas.

Entre que vimos el film, vimos los créditos para terminar las palomitas y beber las colas y salimos de la sala se nos hicieron las diez de la noche. A causa del hambre que nos atacaba, decidimos conducir, cada uno en su respectivo vehículo, hasta un restaurante cercano. No era muy caro, es más, era de comida rápida y bastante barato, pero Rei no pareció descontento por esto. Después de todo, él debía de estar acostumbrado al lujo que le brindaba Kai, pero creo que en el fondo es un muchacho bastante humilde y centrado.

Pedimos una pizza grande y le ofrecí una cerveza, porque admito que no me gustan mucho las gaseosas, a lo que él aceptó. Los dos comenzamos a comer y charlar, así entre mordisco y mordisco y trago y trago, sólo quedaban dos pedazos de pizza sobre la bandeja y ya nos habíamos tomado toda la cerveza, únicamente quedaba un poco en nuestros vasos. El chico tiene bastante resistencia al alcohol, no es que hayamos tomado mucho, pero parece tan inocente que hasta me sorprende que se haya tomado un litro de cerveza.

Tuvimos unos segundos de silencio en que mi vista se fijó en la alianza de la mano de Rei, me pregunto cómo habrá sido su casamiento, o cómo se habrán conocido. Después centré mi mirada en los ojos oros del joven, quizá pueda preguntarle ahora, después de todo… estamos en confianza y no le voy a mencionar nada de esto a Kai, por lo que no hay nada que temer.

— ¿Pasa algo, Yuriy? —preguntó Kon de repente.

—No, nada… —respondí con naturalidad y bebí un poco de mi vaso. —Pero dime Rei… ¿cómo se conocieron tu y Kai?

Noté como sus ojos bajaron un poco y observaron nerviosos el vaso de cerveza que tenía en las manos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de comentarle que si no quería que no me contara, él habló primero.

—Te cuento sólo si prometes… no juzgarme… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Claro, ten confianza —respondí y sonreí mientras terminaba mi vaso y comía el último pedazo de pizza, él hizo lo mismo y comenzó a hablar. Yo no le interrumpí en ningún momento su narración.

—Kai y yo nos conocimos hace ocho años, cuando yo tenía 17 y él 22 —. Al principio pensé que sus edades eran irrelevantes, pero no le mencioné nada y lo dejé seguir. —Él estaba de viaje de negocios en China, o eso supongo. Yo… No, cuando mis padres murieron… creo que eso te lo conté antes —. Yo asentí y le dejé seguir, le miré calmado y él parecía algo nervioso. —Bueno, pues cuando ellos fallecen yo quedé en la calle y no pude terminar mis estudios, por ello comencé a trabajar con tan solo quince años. No pude hacer mucho con mis pocas capacidades, hasta que una noche pasé frente a un local bailable, no había comido en dos días y cuando un hombre me dijo "te pago si pasas una noche conmigo, niño", yo acepté sin pensarlo. Así fue como comencé a… prostituirme, necesitaba dinero y haciendo eso lo ganaba fácilmente. Viví así durante varios años, incluso siendo menor de edad. Hasta que una suerte de agencia clandestina me captó y me usó de modelo publicitario para una página de pornografía y "citas" por internet.

—"Pasé por muchos hombres antes de que la "agencia" me comunicara un pedido bastante extraño, al principio me negué porque no me gustaba la idea, pero cuando ellos me dijeron la suma de dinero que me ofrecían, acepté rápidamente —una risita casi nostálgica se hizo presente en sus labios y yo le sonreí, invitándolo a seguir—. Eran millones y no iba a dudar en aceptar, por lo que seguí sus condiciones. Esa misma noche, a las diez y media, fui a la esquina que me habían indicado, vestido como me habían pedido, o sea, iba aparentemente normal… a simple vista nadie notaría ni mi edad ni mi profesión. Esperé por treinta minutos hasta que un auto negro, parecía bastante caro, se paró delante de mí. Un hombre bajó la ventanilla y me preguntó el nombre, yo le respondí, entonces él se bajó del auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me hizo sentarme allí. Le pregunté si él era mi cliente y me dijo que no, que "mi cliente" me esperaba en su residencia. No hice más preguntas hasta que llegamos al lugar, era una de las casas más grandes que yo hubiera visto, ubicada en uno de los barrios más ricos de China. Me quedé muy sorprendido, pero no me atreví a replicar nada.

—"En cuando entré a esa casa me sentí fuera de lugar. Yo estaba viviendo en la miseria y casi en la calle, viviendo de mi cuerpo y nada más, y ese lugar era puro lujo, lujo por donde lo mires… —hizo una paisa y se terminó de un trago la cerveza de su vaso. —Bueno… seguí al tipo que me trajo hasta una gran sala, allí, sentado en la punta de una gran mesa, estaba Kai. Me vio unos segundos y asintió, después el hombre se fue y nos dejó solos. Admito que mi primera impresión de él me produjo una mezcla de deseo y temor, se veía tan imponente y a la vez tan atractivo que me asustaba, pero no podía echarme atrás ahora, me pagarían al final de todo.

—"Kai me invitó a sentarme y platicamos un rato, inclusive cenamos los dos juntos. No lo podía creer. Nunca en todos esos años, un cliente me había tratado así, jamás habían sido tan amables conmigo, siempre era ir directo al grano, en cambio Kai fue pura cortesía conmigo. Me preguntó por mi vida y yo le contesté con la verdad, charlamos sobre nuestros gustos y él se interesó mucho por conocerme. Inclusive me invitó a tomar del vino fino que estaba tomando en ese momento. Fue como haber tenido una cita, por un momento me olvidé de que ese hombre me iba pagar por pasar una noche en su cama. Cuando terminamos de comer, Kai llamó a un sirviente y éste recogió los platos y comenzó a acomodar la mesa… Recién en ese momento me dijo que fuéramos a la habitación, e inclusive en esa instancia era tan atento que parecía mi amante y no mi cliente. Pasé la mejor noche de mi vida con él, fue muy bueno la verdad… tan amable, tan considerado, tan correcto… hubiera deseado que todos mis clientes fueran como él.

—"Durante dos meses fui exclusivo de Kai, él me había casi comprado para que yo fuera únicamente de él todos los fines de semana. A veces me llamaba entre semana, pero fueron algunos días casi al azar. Yo también esperaba esos días para estar con él, disfrutaba su compañía y me hacía feliz que él prefiriera la mía a la de otro. Hasta que un día dijo… que se marcharía de China y que quería que yo fuera con él, no como un amigo, ni como un ayudante, sino como su pareja. Al principio dudé, porque era dejar toda mi vida, pero finalmente acepté, él me prometía una vida mejor, un trabajo digno, pero sobre todo me prometía amor, mucho amor. Y eso pasó… —hizo una pausa, casi parecía emocionado por contar todo eso y la verdad no lo culpo, parece un cuento de hadas trasladado a la cruda realidad.

—Y tú lo amas, ¿verdad? —le pregunté levemente sonriendo mientras limpiaba mi boca y observaba que la mesa estaba completamente libre de alimentos.

—Lo amo mucho y no me arrepiento de haber dejado China para seguirlo a él —sonrió con nostalgia y me volvió a mirar con esa sonrisa soñadora que sólo ponen los que están enamorados — ¿Sabes? Fue Kai quien me hizo terminar el secundario… También me ayudó a capacitarme en el karate, yo ya lo practicaba de pequeño pero lo había dejado de lado por las circunstancias...

La emoción en su rostro me enterneció. No puedo creer que este sujeto cause tales conmociones en mi interior, es como si yo también deseara protegerle, como si sus encantos fueran incluso más poderosos que mi cordura. Eran encantos opuestos a los de Kai, con mi jefe yo me sentí intimidado y la lujuria y el deseo de ser dominado me llevaron a donde estoy ahora; pero con Rei me siento muy tranquilo, como si yo pudiera protegerlo de todo y a la vez él fuera capaz de seguirme el paso. Quizá por ese conjunto de emociones fue que mi mano viajó por la mesa y se entrelazó con la de él, le apreté suavemente, como buscando transmitirle fortaleza.

—Parece que él es muy importante en tu vida… —comenté apenas, buscando que Kon completara la idea.

—Él es toda mi vida, le debo todo. Sé que lo amo y él me ama, por eso… por eso creo que somos tan felices los dos.

—No lo dudo…

Esa noche no pasó nada, después de todo lo que me había contado me sentía incapaz de siquiera tocarle un pelo. Tal vez desaproveché la oportunidad de mi vida, es decir, Kai no está, está de viaje y él debe de estar solo, nadie debe de controlarle, pero no puedo aprovecharme de todo. Por eso nos despedimos en la puerta del lugar y cada uno se fue en su moto por su lado.

¡Qué bah! ¡Soy un completo estúpido! ¡Debería habérmelo cogido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde! Pero no… tuvo que haberme conmovido con su maldita historia de vida, ahora no podré sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de esos dos con una sonrisa en su casamiento. Deben de ser tan felices juntos… Y yo acá solo en mi cama, dando vueltas con ganas de tener sexo y sin alguien con quién hacer la magia.

—Al diablo —me dije a mí mismo en voz alta. Acto seguido me puse de pie, me vestí como para ir a una disco, me acomodé el cabello, me coloqué perfume y me miré al espejo. Estaba tan irresistible como siempre y así me decidí a salir.

Esa noche la pasé de lo mejor, aunque estuviera solo jamás me costó conseguir compañía. Me metí a un club nocturno para gays ubicado en la zona de los extranjeros, por lo que me encontré con algunos conocidos pero no amigos. Bailé toda la noche con diferentes tipos, un mexicano ilegal, un colombiano que no tenía siquiera documento que vendía marihuana –supongo que también la consumía, por el olor que tenía–, un portugués que no hablaba muy bien el inglés, un argentino que se creía el ser más atractivo de la noche y con el que me peleé al principio pero que terminé llevándomelo a la cama.

Admito que no era tan malo, pero fue muy fácil dominarlo. Fuimos salvajes, casi rompimos mi reloj despertador, la cama rechinó como nunca y los gemidos inundaron la alcoba como si fuera música de rock. Pero a la mañana siguiente nos despedimos sin siquiera intercambiar datos. Es un truco para volvernos a ver en un futuro, mas la verdad no me interesa. Cuando se fue me quedé solo de nuevo… yo y mi soledad, mi soledad y yo… De todos modos no estoy tan feliz como cuando lo hago con Kai, no me siento satisfecho como si lo hiciera con él. Tampoco pude hablar con el sujeto, no me sentí tan cómodo ni con la plena confianza que me brindaba Rei…

No fue lo mismo…

– – –

**Nota final: **Con eso termina esta primera parte, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer ^^. Mil y un gracias si comentan. Sus críticas serán bien recibidas para la próxima parte jeje.

PD: creo que Yuriy me quedó bastante OC o Ooc o como se le diga xD. Ustedes dirán qué tan diferente es del original del anime/manga…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, primero que nada esta es la segunda parte de lo que ya no es más un one-shot xD y mil y un gracias por sus comentarios, me hubiera gustado responderles a todos, pero a falta de tiempo y medios se los voy a responder ahora jeje. **

**xX Mefis Xx :** Creo que a vos sí había alcanzado a responderte, pero por si acaso te respondo xD. Gracias por leer pese a que no te agrade mucho la trama jeje, me alegro de que te guste y lamento mucho lo que pasará en este capítulo teniendo en cuenta tu rechazo a las infidelidades ;), sólo puedo decirte que esta historia tendrá un buen final…

**Cloy Jubilee: **Me alegro de que la historia te haya gustado ^ ^, y que te haya hecho reír porque la historia no busca ser algo muy serio, simplemente busca entretener –aunque esta vez tendremos un poco de drama- xD. Gracias por la información del OC, es que no soy de escribir muchos AU. Por otro lado, no había caído en cuenta del narcisismo de Yuriy hasta que leí tu comentario y releí la historia y me dije: "tiene razón!" pero bue, creo que le pega bastante bien a la historia jaja. Y sip, este Rei es más tierno *-* aunque también tendrá sus propias sorpresas ;).

**Gabz: **Gracias por leer :D como adoro tus historias me hace sentir bien que te gusten las mías. Aunque que estés del lado de Kai me alegra aún más, infieles! xD

**Hanabi:** Aunque no estés registrada te voy a responder, gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste la historia ^^.

**Aome Kon:** Aunque no estés registrada te voy a responder, gracias por leer ^^ y no sé si se cumpla tu gran gran pedido jajajajajaja.

**Advertencias:** lemon y demás detallitos que no creo que tengan importancia, simplemente sepan que no estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas o hecho que se llevan a cabo en la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío, es propiedad de Takao Aoiki.

– – –

**Dos por uno son… ¿tres? (Segunda Parte)**

_**Parte VI: Pelea**_

No puedo creerlo, jamás me hubiera imaginado que la despedida de soltero de Bryan fuera así. Claro que toda la noche tuve que aguantar que las bailarinas me tocaran por todos lados y tuve que fingir que me gustaba por pura cortesía, no iba a dejar mal a mi casi hermano frente a todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Obvio que estoy completamente seguro de los demás sujetos saben que yo soy homosexual, no es noticia eso. Más allá de todo, y quitando la molestia de las chicas, la noche fue de lo más genial. Bebí hasta el hartazgo y nos reímos de haberle hecho las mil y un bromas a Bryan. Pero al día siguiente la resaca no me dejó poner ni un pie en la calle.

Menos mal que la dichosa despedida fue un sábado, porque el domingo estuve tirado en la cama con un dolor de cabeza matador y con la incertidumbre de quiénes eran los que estaban durmiendo a mi lado esa mañana. Creo que esa será la gran incógnita de toda mi vida, lo bueno es que se fueron ese mismo día y ni siquiera les pregunté sus nombres, pero al juzgar por los condones usados en mi cesto de basura, no pasó algo peligroso, sea con hombres, con mujeres o con… ¿un travesti? ¿Desde cuándo está ese sujeto acá? ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos? No vuelvo a ir a una fiesta con los amigos de Bryan en toda mi vida y él se queja de los míos, que hipócrita. Pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho, ya no puedo volver el tiempo atrás. Después de todo el viejo chusma de al lado, el Sr. Dickenson, está con sus sobrinos en Canadá, así que no recibiré comentarios molestos.

A la semana siguiente fue la boda propiamente dicha, aunque los dos se casaron nada más por civil, dado que Mao es budista. Pero ero descuiden, ella no usa muñecos vudú ni ninguna de esas cosas, porque si no apuesto a que yo ya no sería la bomba sexy que soy, lo que en realidad piensa la loca es en seguir los ideales de Buda o algo por el estilo, la verdad yo de religión entiendo tanto como de latín y eso que sé hablar japonés, inglés, español, ruso y alemán. Bryan es una suerte de católico protestante o algo así, él solo cree en dios y listo, creo que igual que yo. Pero no voy a indagar tanto detalle de mi religión.

Lo que realmente importa es que estas dos semanas han sido bastante entretenidas. Ya que, sumado a mis anteriores descripciones de mis vivencias con Bryan y Mao, ahora Mao Chou de Kuznetsov, estaba el hecho de haber tenido acción muy seguido con Kai. Era extraño, porque a veces no pasábamos de una simple revolcadita todas las semanas, y ahora él casi que lo hacía con desesperación cada dos o tres días. Y yo no me iba a quejar cuando me vi envuelto en sus brazos, ¿cómo negarme? Si ni siquiera puedo quejarme de que sea un bruto animal, porque es cuidadoso, amable, atento…siento que lo describo mucho.

Por otro lado, Rei Kon ha estado viniendo mucho más seguido a la compañía. Cualquiera pensaría que sospecha algo de lo que pasa entre su marido y yo, pero al juzgar por cómo conversa conmigo, cómo nos llevamos bien y cómo a veces se queda hablando más conmigo que con mi jefe me hace dudar de si realmente sospecha algo. Rei no parece un tonto, la verdad parece muy inteligente, pero no puedo creer que no se de cuenta. Tal vez es demasiado inocente en cierta forma. Otra cosa que hemos estado haciendo juntos con el chino –y no malpiensen, porque no le he tocado ni su miserable pantalón– es llamarnos. Todas las noches tenemos una extensa conversación sobre la vida y sucesos del mundo o simplemente sobre cosas sin sentido. Hasta mis propios padres se sorprenderían de verme colgado del teléfono a mis 27 años y medio como si fuera una colegiala con sus amigas. Después de hablar nosotros dos por un tiempo, Rei le pasaba el teléfono a Kai o lo ponía en altavoz, y claro que el bicolor con su típico humor de perros no emitía más de cinco palabras.

Todo iba de maravilla, yo satisfecho y la gente satisfecha. Obviamente, soy tan bueno que puedo complacer a muchas personas a la vez y al mismo tiempo hacerme feliz a mí mismo. No es que sea vanidoso, es la verdad, nadie se resiste a mí. Ni siquiera las mujeres, porque las amigas de Mao también se babeaban por mí en la fiesta del casamiento. Me sentí deseado, observado, casi desvestido con la mirada, en pocas palabras, me sentí genial. Adoro ser el centro de atención y que todos giren a mí alrededor, pero tampoco puedo pretender estar siempre en el lugar que todos desean.

Por ejemplo, ahora estoy bajando por el ascensor de la empresa hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, donde tengo mi moto estacionada. Mi turno finalizó por fin y Kai se despidió de mí con una sesión de sexo rápido que fue hecho con la calma suficiente como para que mi ropa no se manchara. Sin embargo, mi jefe dijo que iba a terminar de acomodar algunos asuntos en la computadora y que se iría después. Yo no le critiqué nada, es su empresa, su vida, si él quiere buscar ahora amantes por internet sin que nadie se entere es problema de él. Por eso mismo bajé y fui a buscar mi moto.

Una vez estuve listo, es decir subido al vehículo, con el casco puesto y me hube mirado en el espejo del manubrio, sólo para ver si el casco quedó bien puesto y mi cabello bien acomodado, arranqué. Tuve que aguardar unos segundos porque la calle estaba muy transitada y en ese momento vi como otra moto, de color azul marino, avanzaba y se estacionaba en la puerta de la empresa, donde era el lugar para los jefes y personal discapacitado. Muy pronto vi bajar a Rei Kon de la misma y caminar hacia el guardia nocturno, que hoy es Sergei, lo saludó cordialmente con esa sonrisa en la que muestra sus dulces colmillos. De nuevo la imagen de esa boca lamiendo y mordiendo cierta parte de mi cuerpo me atacó y me hizo sonreír, estaba comenzando a entusiasmarme con la idea cuando lo vi desaparecer dentro del edificio. ¡Oh cruel destino que no me dejas cruzarme a solas con esa criatura! Pero bueno, la hora siempre llega…

Así volví a hacer andar la moto en cuando tuve la oportunidad. Anduve a una velocidad relativamente lenta, porque con el tráfico que había me era imposible pasar inclusive entre los autos, estaba apretado como una lata de malditas sardinas. Pero así tenía que conducir por Nueva York o tenía que esperar a que pasaran los buses, que tardan horas y horas en llegar a su destino. Lo peor de todo son los semáforos que te hacen detenerte a cada rato y tardan largos e interminables segundos en ponerse en rojo. En una de esas detenidas en las esquinas, mi mente hizo un click y llevé mi mano a mi bolsillo. No estaban, mis malditas llaves no estaban. Intenté recordar un poco y entonces me di cuenta de que las había dejado sobre el escritorio.

—Maldición —dije en voz baja y arranqué a mucha velocidad, pasando el dichoso semáforo en rojo y doblando por una calle a contra mano. Anduve una cuadra así, escuchando las bocinas de los autos que reclamaban mi falta de respeto por las leyes viales y yo les respondí con un gesto que hacía mucho no usaba. Finalmente pude doblar por una calle para poder regresar a BioVolt.

No puedo creer que se me hayan olvidado las malditas llaves en el puto escritorio. Pero todo es culpa del maldito de Hiwatari que me distrajo, yo no tuve la culpa de nada esta vez. Simplemente olvidé mis llaves, Sergei va a tener que disculparme por dejar la moto aparcada junto con la de los jefes y demás, porque eso mismo hice. Vi aún allí a la moto de Rei, mas debo reconocer que le presté muy poca atención, por lo que pasé directamente y le expliqué la situación al guardia. Sergei me entendió y me dejó pasar como si nada.

Me adentré en el elevador y marqué el número al que deseaba ir. Entre mil y un maldiciones por mi parte, llegué al piso deseado. Como odio olvidarme algo, necesito urgentemente una pareja que me traiga de todo al trabajo y que me lleve las cosas a casa, o sea, necesito a alguien como Rei Kon. Aunque guiándome por esa descripción necesito un sirviente y no un novio. Una vez que logré adentrarme en mi oficina busqué con la mirada las dichosas llaves y justo como lo recordé estaban sobre el escritorio. Por ello di un suspiro y caminé hacia allí, menos mal que nadie desconocido entra aquí a estas horas o si no…

— ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

Mmm… ¿acaso mis oídos me engañan? ¿O es realmente la voz de Kai, el ser más frío del universo pero con un carácter espantoso, la que escucho?

—Pero… Kai…

¡No lo puedo creer! Esa voz tierna y angelical es la Rei, de eso no hay duda. Pero ahora parece quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de soltarse en llanto. O quizá me equivoco y están desbordando de placer en la oficina del jefe, lo que no me sorprendería.

— ¡No quiero que vuelvas a venir a la empresa!

Pero por el tono que tiene la voz del japonés creo que no es para nada hacer el amor desenfrenadamente, parece una discusión. ¿Una discusión en la oficina? Esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Por eso mismo me acerqué a la puerta y me arrodillé levemente delante de ella, para espiar por la ranura de la misma. No soy de los que observan las conversaciones ajenas, pero una discusión entre mi amante y su pareja no me la puedo perder. ¡¿Qué?! También tengo mi lado chismoso, pero no voy a iniciar los rumores de ruptura, no difundiré los secretos como hace Ivan. De lo contrario estoy seguro de que Kai me despedirá y me pasará lo mismo que a Brooklyan, pobre y sexy muchacho.

—Kai, yo sólo…

— ¡No me importan tus excusas baratas!

La escena era como sacada de una telenovela. Kai estaba parado delante de Rei, muy cerca de él, casi que lo tenía arrinconado contra el escritorio y sostenía un pendrive en su mano. Dicho objeto fue aventado contra el suelo cuando el chino de bellos ojos dorados habló. En cuando a Rei, casi podía ver cómo temblaba ante la mirada furiosa de su marido y cómo sus ojitos vidriosos le miraban casi rogándole por compasión. ¡Qué sínico eres Hiwatari! Tener a esa hermosa criatura frente a tus ojos, con ese aspecto tan vulnerable y estar tan sumido en la furia que no lo besas y te lo coges en ese momento, es un sacrilegio.

—Perdóname amor —habló Rei y entonces vi como mi jefe lo sujetaba por las majillas, con una sola mano, como me suele hacer a mí cada vez que le trato mal. Al menos ahora sé que o bien trata a todos por igual o estoy a la altura de su esposo.

—Quédate callado —. Eso sonó más a una orden que a un pedido. —De ahora en más no quiero que pongas un pie en BioVolt, ¿entendiste? — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Rei no ha hecho nada malo, esto es una injusticia.

Acto seguido lo vi soltarle muy bruscamente, tanto que el pobre muchachito dobló el cuello y fijó su vista en la dirección en donde estoy. Vi sus ojos cristalinos y me enternecí, inclusive una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

—No puedes pedirme eso, eso no Kai, por favor —volvió a decirle y le miró nuevamente, de seguro estaba llorando por la voz tan quebrada que tenía.

Ante mi sorpresa observé cómo mi jefe elevaba un puño y me sorprendí. Kai no es así, Kai sería incapaz de golpearlo, él no lo haría, ¿verdad? No… Pero tal parece que sí, porque su puño no se detuvo y admito que desvié la mirada y no vi cuando le propinó el golpe, nada más escuché el sonido seco de tal acción y un par de sollozos que se hicieron presentes. Pobre chico, ¿tan mal le ha hecho para merecer eso? A ver, Kai le es infiel y el muchacho tiene que soportar que le hable así, si tan solo supiera la verdad de seguro no tendría que estar pasando por ello. Pero si él sabe la verdad mi reputación se irá por el caño y podría irme despidiendo de mi empleo y de mis vacaciones en Brasil. Mejor no me entrometo, quizá son discusiones de pareja en las que no debo meterme y listo.

—Kai… tu… yo… —intentó hablar Rei pero tal parece que el llanto no le deja hacer su voluntad.

Con solo verlo sobándose la mejilla, donde supongo que le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro y mirándolo como si le suplicara que lo perdonase por algo, me hierve la sangre. ¡Oh, por favor! Rei sabes karate, defiéndete. ¡No dejes que te golpee! De seguro no lloras por dolor, lloras de impotencia porque lo amas y no serías capaz de devolverle el agravio. El amor debe ser horrible en estos casos, yo jamás pensé que Kai fuera capaz de algo así, siempre lo veía tan amable en el sexo que no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fuera violento. ¡Rei deja de llorar y dale una patada karateka! Haz algo para que ese sujeto se arrepienta, él no merece ni la mitad del amor que…

—…Perdóname —. Quizá me enojé demasiado pronto, pues la voz de Kai me hace bajar nuevamente al planeta tierra y hace que mire detenidamente la escena. Mi jefe se está sobando la sien y suspira con cierto cansancio. Tal parece que fue una simple reacción ante el enojo. ¿Ven? Kai no es malo ni violento, yo les dije que no era capaz de algo así y que nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. Siempre supe que él no haría eso a propósito, menos mal que Rei no le devolvió el golpe, la violencia no resuelve nada, sólo trae más violencia… ¡Dejen de verme así!, en el fondo yo no quería que Kon se defendiera o le diera una patada karateka, nada más fue enfado.

—Sólo… vete… —dijo finalmente mi jefe y volvió a mirar a Rei.

—Pero… —intentó cuestionarlo el chino mientras retiraba su mano de la mejilla, dejando ver una marca roja en ella.

—Vete Rei, por favor —comentó y se alejó del chico, dándole la espalda y mirando en dirección al balcón. —Hablaremos bien en casa, sin golpes ni gritos ni llantos, ¿de acuerdo? —, que molesto yo pensé que sólo a mí me trataba como si fuera un niño, tal parece que es una manía suya buscarse amantes y esposos jóvenes para sermonearlos como a niñitos.

—Sí… como quieras Kai —dijo con simpleza y comenzó a caminar, con la cabeza gacha, hacia la puerta.

Momento… ¡yo estoy detrás de la puerta! Me puse de pie rápidamente y di un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero todo fue en vano, porque como Dios me castiga por mi mal comportamiento, me hace la vida miserable en los peores momentos. Pero no importa, yo puedo salir intacto de cada batalla que me mande, y con una pose sexy también, porque les puedo asegurar que ni me despeiné cuando vi la puerta abrirse y a Rei parado delante de mí. Sí les puedo decir que la cara del pobre muchacho lo decía todo, él estaba sorprendido y pude ver que el rojo de sus mejillas ahora era más intenso, de seguro está avergonzado o algo por el estilo.

—Yuriy —dijo mi nombre por la sorpresa, me imagino que ésta sería la misma cara que pondría si estuviera observando un fantasma. No soy un fantasma, si bien mis ojos sí brillan en la oscuridad o al menos resaltan en la noche, pero no soy aterrador.

— ¡Ivanov! —era la voz asertiva y casi gritona de Kai quien casi gritó con horror desde el interior de la oficina. Sé cómo me llamo, no creo que necesite que ahora entre Sergei y me identifique para que todos sepan que soy yo, Yuriy Ivanov, secretario, amante y hombre con un atractivo significativo.

Rei dio un salto, o al menos echó los hombros atrás, y caminó sin dirigirme la palabra. Me rodeó con la cabeza gacha, como si fuera un poste o un objeto inanimado. Entonces lo seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba a paso lento y con el ánimo caído hasta la puerta de mi oficina. Así se perdió por ella y yo me quedé parado sin comprender del todo su reacción. Supongo que son temas que no me competen o supongo también que debería haber salido de ese lugar y no haber escuchado nada, pero no pude resistirme.

—Yuriy —me llamó Kai, entonces me giré y le contemplé. Estaba parado con una mano apoyada en su escritorio, en la otra sostenía un puro y lo iba fumando de a poco mientras me miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, casi quería fulminarme con ellos. Si bien nunca le había escuchado hablar tanto con alguien, me sorprende verlo fumar ahora, él sólo fuma uno al día para calmar los nervios, yo lo vi fumar antes de irme, o sea que este es el segundo. Tragué saliva disimuladamente y moví la cabeza de manera que se diera cuenta de que le estaba prestando atención, por ello siguió hablando: — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Olvidé mis llaves —respondí y le mostré mis llaves, que daban vueltas en el dedo índice de mi mano. No iba a dejarme intimidar tan fácilmente, menos ahora que he visto algo como esto, un rumor de pelea entre la pareja perfecta que es Kai y Rei no quedará bien visto en la empresa.

—Ni una palabra sobre lo que viste, ¿entendido? —comentó con un tono amenazante mientras le daba otra pitada a su cigarrillo. No me intimida, o en realidad sí lo hace, pero no voy a dejar que note que tiene el completo control sobre mí. Yuriy Ivanov es un ser libre que no recibe órdenes, salvo en su trabajo y que se deja dominar si así lo desea.

— ¿Y si me niego a guardar el secreto? —pregunté altaneramente. Con la frente bien en alto se enfrenta a los superiores, no bajaré la frente ante nadie.

—Tengo mis formas de hacerte callar —dijo con los dientes apretados y haciendo un puño con las manos. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía tan turbio como creo que son algunos negocios de BioVolt. Parece un verdadero gánster, ¡tengo un amante peligroso! ¡Qué excitante! Aunque no deba excitarme en este momento, lo estoy, mas no voy a dejar que nadie lo note. Por esa misma razón asentí con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar la leve sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro.

Metí las llaves en mi bolsillo y giré sobre mi propio eje, acto seguido salí tan altivo e inquebrantable como siempre. Quizá logre intimidar a Rei, quizá logre hacerlo llorar o golpearlo sin que éste le diga algo, pero yo no soy él. A mí no me va a hacer nada y mucho menos hará su voluntad conmigo. Será él el que me domine a veces, será él el que me penetre siempre, pero no será él el que mande todos mis actos.

Cuando salí por la puerta principal observé que el espacio donde estaba la moto de Rei estaba vacío. El chino se había ido y la imagen de su rostro se me vino a la mente, con esa marca roja, esos ojos acuosos y esas mejillas mojadas, me sentí mal por él, pero ahora estoy seguro de que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Subí a mi moto y arranqué, conduje hasta mi edificio y coloqué el vehículo en el espacio que me correspondía. Mientras subía iba saludando a mis vecinos, inclusive a la viejita de la otra calle que viene a visitar al Sr. Dickenson, su ex marido de hace cuarenta años, a veces creo que al viejo se le sigue parando por la cantidad de veces que ello lo visita. Pero bien por ella.

Una vez que llegué a mi casa busqué en mi cocina algo de comer y justamente encontré el sándwich de pan de miga de jamón y queso que había dejado el día anterior. Lo tomé y también saqué una jarra de agua, que prontamente prepararía con jugo de naranja porque no tengo deseos de beber cerveza. Mientras dejaba todo en la mesa, y un vaso porque no pienso usar plato para comer un miserable sándwich, fue hasta la sala y tomé mi laptop. La dejé encendiéndose mientras comía y bebía algo.

Sin darme cuenta dejé todo sobre la mesa, inclusive las migas de pan, y quedé mirando la página de facebook. Mi perfil era bastante visitado y con más de quinientos amigos agregados no era para nada inactivo, quizá tenga que ver porque en mi foto aparezco sin camiseta. Coloqué el nombre de Kai Hiwatari en el buscador y prontamente me apareció mi jefe, su foto de perfil era bastante común, era él con un traje de trabajo y un par de lentes oscuros, su foto de portada era una imagen de él junto con su abuelo y Rei, parecía un día cualquiera de un abuelo con su nieto y la novia, o en este caso el novio, de éste. Tenía cerca de mil amigos y eso que es un completo antisocial. Por más que me pasé un buen tiempo husmeando por el perfil de Kai, no le envié la solicitud de amistad. No sé por qué, pero no quiero tenerlo de amigo, él es mi jefe y no creo que deba tenerlo a él en facebook.

Cerré de inmediato la laptop y me levanté de la mesa, para comenzar a limpiar un poco el departamento y ordenar todo. Terminé acostándome a las diez de la noche y me dormí después de ver un programa sobre criminales y tortura nazi, o sea, como a las once y media. Es un horario temprano para lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero creo que inclusive los nervios que pasé hoy son motivo de cansancio.

_**Parte VII: Pregunta**_

Esa mañana de domingo fue extraña. No sentía mareo ni siquiera esa miserable resaca que me ataca de vez en cuando. La noche en el Midnight había sido más tranquila de lo que yo pensaba, todo se hizo dentro de ese lugar, casi en grupo y nadie se fue con nadie a su casa. Era la primera vez que iba y no me dejaron entrar a la sala VIP. No me gustó para nada la experiencia, aunque haya encontrado algunos conocidos, para colmo de males hace días, semanas, que no tengo noticias de Rei. Antes me llamaba todas las noches, lo veía en la empresa seguido, pero después de la discusión que tuve la desgracia de presenciar no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra.

Inclusive hace un par de días le encontré por facebook. Tenía como foto de perfil una imagen donde aparecían él y Kai, los dos abrazados y con una leve sonrisa, de fondo había una playa por lo que supongo que es de las vacaciones que hicieron los dos en Miami, sí, sé que se fueron allí este verano porque Rei me lo contó. Como foto de portada había una imagen de él y su grupo de alumnos de karate con una copa del torneo internacional. Otro detalle que noté es que tenía quinientos amigos, más o menos, pero era alrededor de eso. Es apenas un poco menos que yo y en todas las fotos aparece Kai o está con sus alumnos, es como si lo siguiera a sol y a sombra. No me resistí y le mandé la solicitud de amistad. Pues hasta el día de hoy no me la acepta.

No sé bien por qué pero parece que me evita, supongo que Kai tendrá algo que ver en todo ello. No creo que se haya puesto celoso de cómo es nuestro trato mutuo, pero en este mundo tan raro no se sabe nada de nadie. Me siento extrañamente solo y aunque hablo bastante con Bryan, él tiene que ocuparse de los preparativos para el parto de su mujer, que será en un mes aproximadamente. Debería de dejarlo en paz, pero si no hablo con él, ¿con quién más? No tengo confianza con nadie más, estoy casi solo en este lugar. Y no voy a ir con Johnny o Robert, contarle a ellos es lo mismo que hablar solo, ninguno dice dos palabras que no sean banales juntas, no se puede hablar correctamente con ellos.

El lunes también fue raro, con Kai hemos tenido mucho sexo esas semanas. Él ha estado como si quisiera cogerme todo el tiempo, no sé si es mi colonia, que es importada porque me la regaló un ricachón de Paris, dijo que la hacen en contadas ocasiones y que es como de "edición limitada", no entiendo de perfumes o marcas, entiendo lo que es bueno y lo que no, por eso la uso. Al grano es que él ha estado bastante activo y yo siendo muy sumiso quizá, tal vez porque quiera preguntarle por Rei y no encuentro el momento justo.

A la noche de ese mismo día preparé todo, estaba muy tranquilo, no había ruido siquiera. Nada más escuchaba los pasos de mis zapatos cuando caminaba hacia la puerta de Hiwatari y entraba sin tocar. Le estaba entregando los papeles de todos los días, pero en ese momento me detuve y lo miré. Se veía tan varonil apoyado en la baranda del balcón, fumando como todas las noches. No me resistí y decidí ir hacia donde estaba él. Lo peor que puede pasarme es que me despida por hablar de más.

Me paré a su lado y apoyé las manos en la baranda. Vi de reojo la caja de puros que tenía en los pies, sólo quedaban tres de ellos, parece que compra por montones para no gastar demasiado, eso me hizo notar lo poco que gastaba en sus vicios. A pesar de que quería preguntarle por Rei de inmediato, me abstuve y nada más me quedé mirando las luces de la ciudad y viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el humo salía de su boca con una lentitud casi molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres Ivanov? —preguntó de repente, con su típico aire de frialdad y sin mirarme a los ojos. Yo volteé la cabeza y le observé un poco antes contestarle, sostenía la colilla del cigarrillo con los dedos y la apagaba en el cenicero que estaba a un lado de sus manos.

—Nada —respondí simplemente. Lo admito, sí estoy siendo cobarde por no poder decirle directamente, pero ustedes harían lo mismo si tuvieran a un jefe con el carácter de los mil demonios y que puede despedirte cuando se le de la gana.

—No te creo —habló y me miró. Sentí esos ojos clavados en mí y me estremecí, no era la mirada simple y ligera de un pendejo o un descerebrado frívolo, era la de un hombre hecho y derecho y con incluso más estudios que yo.

No le contesté, intentando buscar las palabras justas en mi cabeza pero sin encontrarlas siquiera, por eso me quedé en silencio. Además sirve para hacerme el interesante, la imagen de chico difícil es la que más seduce a este hombre, por eso simplemente la voy a usar a mi favor, quizá tenga sexo conmigo y se olvide de todo. A veces es bueno usar eso a mi favor, como una suerte de excusa por no querer hablar con él.

—Ah, no piensas responderme —dijo en ese tono de burla mezclada con amenaza. Hasta sabe cómo excitarme con sólo hablar. Yo negué con la cabeza mientras la bajaba y miraba los autos ir y venir por la calle nocturna. Supongo que es una actitud muy infantil para un muchacho con mi edad, pero no puedo evitar comportarme así de vez en cuando, en el fondo sigo siendo un pendejo.

—Creo que te tendré que hacer hablar —me susurró al oído y sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello, mordiéndome con cierta fuerza, como si quisiera escucharme gritar o algo parecido. Simplemente me quejé en un susurro y me volteé para tenerlo de frente.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos y él hizo lo mismo. Nos sostuvimos la mirada por unos segundos al tiempo que él se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por la cintura. No le correspondí al supuesto abrazo, pero apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, casi invitándolo a tocarme. Y eso mismo hizo, con sus dos manos bajó por mi pantalón hasta mi trasero y me estrujó las nalgas en ese movimiento. Emití un suave suspiro y mis manos se tensaron levemente, hacía bastante que no sentía un toque tan descarado, tan posesivo, tan prepotente… ¿Para qué les miento? Hace bastante que Kai no recorre mi cuerpo lentamente.

Acto seguido me empujó un poco contra la baranda, en ese momento caí en cuanta de que estábamos en el balcón, alguien podría vernos o peor, Rei podría vernos o algo parecido. Por eso mismo intenté alejarle y le empujé un poco, él cedió. Eso fue muy raro, creo que realmente algo planea este bastardo, me parece muy raro que ceda ante mis pedidos tan fácilmente.

—Estamos en el balcón —dije con seriedad, para que me tomara con tal propósito.

— ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? —dijo y volvió a acercarse, apoyando sus labios en mi cuello y chupándome levemente. Volví a emitir un suspiro, este sujeto es de lo peor. ¡Siempre me hace lo que él quiere! No lo puedo creer, yo doblegado por un maldito como Hiwatari.

—No es eso, pero… —estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando sentía una de sus manos adentrarse en mis pantalones y colocarse debajo de mi bóxer. Me estremecí y hasta se podría decir que me sonrojé, es un sinvergüenza descarado y eso que he conocido tipos así, pero ninguno como Kai. Él hace que hasta lo más vulgar sea refinado y sea agradable o desagradable dependiendo de sus propias intenciones.

—Quiero que me respondas —me dijo al oído mientras introducía un dedo, sin lubricar sin siquiera un poco de saliva, en mi entrada. Intenté dar un grito, pero me tapó la boca con su mano y movió su dedo dentro, como hace siempre pero con una dificultad considerable. Duele no voy a mentir, duele bastante que lo haga de esa manera, le intento morder para que me suele la boca y con las manos intento alejarlo. — ¿Vas a responderme?

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente y cerré los ojos un momento, casi rogándole que detuviera ese dedo molesto que estaba dentro de mí. Una sonrisa de superioridad, de triunfo, adornaba su cara, que hijo de su puta madre que es este sujeto. A veces lo odio tanto que quisiera renunciar en ese preciso instante. No puedo creer que haya sucumbido ante sus pedidos cuando iba a ser él el que sucumbiría a los míos.

Quitó la mano de mi boca y el dedo de mi ano, pero no sacó la mano de debajo de mi ropa por lo que me sentí casi amenazado por esa mano intrusa. Hasta parece que ha torturado gente antes el muy bastardo.

—Dime —exigió.

—Me preocupa… Rei Kon —dije bajito y sentí sus uñas, aunque cortas, clavarse en mi cuello. Sentí un leve estremecimiento y creo que ahora comprendo al pobre de Kon esa noche, esa mirada es más aterradora que cualquier golpe que pueda darme o que yo le pueda dar a él. Mas no por eso voy a ponerme a llorar como hizo él, yo sí tengo orgullo y un poco de dignidad aún me queda, por eso no me inmuté y le miré desafiante.

—No deberías preocuparte por él —dijo y me soltó un poco, mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cuerpo y comenzaban a jugar con el cierre de mi pantalón y los botones del mismo. No me sentí incómodo por eso, sino por lo que me había dicho.

—Hace semanas que no sé nada de él —comuniqué sin bajarle la mirada. Pude ver una cierta sorpresa en su semblante, pero era tan poco perceptible que no era algo importante.

—Pues él está bien, sigue su vida como siempre debió haber sido —respondió y me besó buscando mi lengua y jugando con ella. Yo le seguía le juego mientras me dejaba vencer por la calentura que me estaba atacando desde hacía unos segundos y le abrazaba, metiendo mis manos debajo de su camisa y palpando su espalda.

No habló más, no me respondió nada, al muy maldito le importó un comino que estuviéramos en un balcón o en el trabajo y me desabrochó el pantalón. Por mi parte, no me pensaba quedar atrás, no cuando siempre él me desviste cuando se le da la gana, por ello dirigí mis manos a sus pantalones, se los desabroché y metí las manos, comenzando a estimular su miembro con ellas. Una suave sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara, parece que le gusta realmente lo que hago, no soy para nada malo en esto. Y es que con práctica uno aprende.

Le seguía acariciando con una suavidad extraña, como si le estuviera palpando y conociendo en ese preciso momento. Podía sentir como su miembro se hacía más grande y se ponía más duro entre mis manos, no me sorprende que mi cuerpo también reaccione al sentir eso entre mis dedos, se podría decir que se siente delicioso. Por su parte, Kai juega con su lengua en mi cuello, está inspirado para pasar al siguiente paso, esto casi parece una rutina nuestra.

Los dos bajamos los pantalones y ropa interior del otro a la vez y sin siquiera darme tiempo de reaccionar, sus manos viajaron por mis muslos, aferrándose fuerte a ellos, y me levantaron. De la sorpresa rodeé su cuello con mis manos y le abracé con las piernas, quedamos los dos muy juntos entonces pensé que el descarado pensaba usar la baranda como usamos el escritorio. Rechazo completamente la idea de hacerlo así y que me vea media Nueva York, por eso intento separarme y casi le grito que me baje, cuando en realidad el tipo me sienta en el piso, terminando de sacarme la ropa y abriéndome las piernas de manera que de seguro puede ver perfectamente mi entrada.

—Kai —le llamo e intento decirle que lo hagamos adentro, pero él no me escucha.

—Quédate quieto —dijo simplemente y lamió algunos dedos de su mano. Acto seguido metió dos de una sola vez, supongo que antes, pese al dolor que opacó cualquier otra sensación, sí me había logrado ensanchar un poco. Siguió moviendo esos habilidosos dedos como si supiera lo que hace, como si mi cuerpo le perteneciera realmente.

Por mi parte, apoyé las manos en el piso, para mantener mejor el equilibrio mientras él seguía preparándome. Como lo hacía tan bien, incluso podía sentir esos dedos muy adentro y moviéndose con una lentitud que me hacía imposible criticar, por ello dejé salir los suaves gemidos que se atoraban en mi garganta. Él pareció complacido y me sentí muy acalorado prontamente, el balcón, que siempre había sido un espacio más o menos fresco, ahora era un horno para nosotros.

Muy pronto sentí que sus dedos salían y él se me acercaba y abrazaba, un poco más arriba de la cintura. Me estremecí y volví a gemir más fuerte al sentir que su miembro iba entrando en mi interior. No quité las manos del piso, no voy a abrazarlo como hace la típica damisela cuando está con el príncipe, que lo abrace su pareja que parece que es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas tan cursis. Pero no contaba con que este hombre no se diera por vencido fácilmente, sin sacar su miembro me agarró de la cadera, levantándome levemente y prácticamente sentándome sobre su cadera. Tuve que abrazarlo por el cuello por tal acto; que bastardo que es, siempre logra lo que quiere.

Acto seguido comenzaron las embestidas que fueron más profundas que en otras ocasiones por la posición en la que estábamos. Mis gemidos se podrían haber escuchado por toda la ciudad de no ser por el sonido de los autos y demás de Nueva York, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentirlo entrar y salir con esa velocidad más esas manos que me tomaban por la cadera en una suerte de abrazo casi dulce era muy raro. No sé si el efecto de un abrazo cuente para despertar alguna emoción pero sé que en ese momento no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera amor hacia ese ser que me poseía.

Jamás en toda mi vida sentí lo mismo al tener sexo con alguien, es la primera vez que Kai se comporta de esta manera. No… en realidad, es la primera vez que yo me comporto así. O sea, nunca lo he abrazado tan fuerte y jamás había sentido tanto un beso como ahora. ¿Acaso esto es hacer el amor? Pues si lo es, se siente genial. Y más genial se siente hacerlo casi sentado sobre la cadera de Hiwatari. No tardé mucho en correrme entre nuestros cuerpos. Sí, le manché la camisa de semen y es lunes, supongo que su amorcito le tendrá planchada y lista otra en su casa, o quizá los sirvientes. Pero eso no importa, ese fue el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido.

Pero como Kai aún no se corre las embestidas no paran, fueron más fuertes, más rápidas más profundas. Mis gemidos ya eran gritos y de su garganta salieron algunos gruñidos bastante excitantes. Él no gime, él no grita, lo máximo que hace son sonidos extraños. Casi me siento la presa de un león en este momento, casi es una faena en plena ciudad y a la vista. Mas las embestidas no paran hasta que mi interior se contrae en un segundo orgasmo y Kai también llega a su clímax, corriéndose en mi interior.

Los dos nos quedamos cansados y sudorosos en el suelo, incluso después de que él quitara su miembro de mi interior. No nos vestimos y pude ver las manchas de mi semilla en su camisa blanca, me pregunto si Rei no se dará cuenta de lo que son realmente esas manchas. Al final mi jefe no me dijo cómo está él ni nada que sea relevante. Maldito bastardo, es un tipo controlador, no entiendo como ese muchacho pudo casarse con él. Ah, claro. Su trágica historia de vida. Debió haber estado muy desesperado por salir de la calle.

Otra cosa que noté en ese instante es que mi camisa también está manchada y es lunes, recién comenzamos la semana y ya nos manchamos. A veces no entiendo cómo es que no gasto un dineral en jabón para la ropa, entre una cosa y otra siempre tengo que lavarla después del trabajo. Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos, en esos momentos un ardor bastante importante se apoderó de mi parte trasera, debe ser por lo bruto que este sujeto comenzó a jugar. Pero bueno, después no puedo quejarme. ¿Qué carajo fue lo que sentí?

Kai se levantó, se medio acomodó la ropa y caminó hacia adentro mientras se quitaba la camisa. Yo me paré a duras penas con ayuda de la baranda y también me vestí, admito que estoy bastante adolorido. Siempre las mejores posiciones me dejan así, mi cuerpo sigue siendo tan delicado como siempre, eso me hace aún más atrayente hacia los dominantes brutos como Robert por ejemplo, por eso mismo debo parecer fuerte, pero no sé porqué con mi jefe siempre sale mi lado más vulnerable.

—Toma —me dijo desde su escritorio una vez hube cruzado el umbral del balcón. Me arrojó una camisa nueva que yo tomé entre mis manos, pude ver que él también se había puesto una camisa limpia.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? —pregunté mientras me desvestía y me volvía a vestir.

—Siempre tengo de repuesto… Yo te llevo a tu casa —comentó de repente. Hubiera deseado negarme, decirle que puede meterse el auto en ya sabrán dónde, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Simple: no estoy físicamente bien como para manejar la moto.

No le respondí y directamente me encaminé al baño, llevando la camisa sucia en la mano, y me miré al espejo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y realmente parecía que venía de un hotel y no de mi trabajo. Comencé a arreglarme un poco, cuando la voz de Kai me sobresaltó.

— ¿Realmente te preocupa Rei? —. Me sorprende que sea él el que comience una charla, pero es lógico que me pregunte eso, pues él es su esposo, yo no tengo nada que ver con su relación.

Pero aproveché esa pregunta para hacer otra, pues estaba con mucha más confianza ahora que ya nos habíamos relajado los dos. En pocas palabras, ahora me siento menos cobarde que hace unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que venga a la empresa? —pregunté una vez hube salido del baño. Kai pasó a mi lado y se dirigió también al espejo. Lo pude ver arreglándose un poco, aparentando que no había estado con nadie. Es tan buen actor que ni su pareja se da cuenta.

— ¿Acaso te importa? —respondió una vez salió del baño y se me plantó en frente, con su mirada prepotente y su altura un poco mayor que la mía debería haberme intimidado, pero no fue así. Me quedé donde mismo, mostrándome tan altivo como él.

—De hecho no. Pero no entiendo por qué no puede venir si es tu pareja, están casados, ¿qué tiene de malo que venga a tu trabajo?

— ¿Sientes algo por Rei? —preguntó de repente, como si examinando mi rostro buscara leer mi mente. No puedo decir que me sorprende que hable así, pero la pregunta realmente es absurda.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¿Sentir algo por Rei? —reí un poco, realmente ese comentario me dio risa, aunque creo que está un poco fingida, dado que Kai me mira con seriedad. —No Hiwatari, lo máximo que podría ser es su amigo…

—Te acuestas con tus amigos, Ivanov —sentención como si fuera una conclusión que acababa de sacar. ¿Pero quién se cree él para juzgarme de esa manera? Tendrá mucho dinero y será muy educado, atento, considerado y demás, pero a veces es tan bruto como Bryan.

— ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! —le casi grité algo irritado.

—Entonces lo que hagamos mi pareja y yo no te incumbe —sentenció con esa sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

Maldito Hiwatari, de nuevo me gana. ¿Cómo hace para salirse con la suya y dar vuelta las conversaciones? No lo sé. Con razón es tan buen empresario y los demás socios son avasallados por él y sus malditos discursos burocráticos. Mas no importa ahora, supongo que después de todo tiene razón. Yo no tengo derecho a meterme en su relación, pero no puedo evitar la atracción que me producen tanto Kai como Rei. Realmente si me dieran la oportunidad de estar con ese chico a solas no la desaprovecharía.

_**Parte VIII: VIP**_

La música estaba fuerte, el sol caía tenuemente sobre la gente y la sombra de los árboles estaba alargada y mostraba una suavidad que demandaba la proximidad de la noche… Parece una descripción sacada de un libro de adolescentes vampiros, pero es la verdad. Y la música proviene del único auto medianamente caro de todo el parque, por ello estaciono al lado de éste y me bajo de la moto. Justo allí veo a los dueños del carro.

Uno de ellos es un mastodonte con un cerebro más primitivo que el de Bryan, con la diferente de que éste se quedó siendo un adolescente eterno y no desea trabajar en grandes cosas. Es Robert, de 28 años, un estadounidense de cabello morado corto y peinado de una manera para nada a la moda. No se molesta mucho en arreglar su estilo, pero siempre luce más varonil de lo que realmente es. Robert es bisexual, y un atractivo gay activo dado el caso pero con el que nunca tuve sexo porque le aventé el trago en la cara cuando me tocó el trasero. Mas no aparente lo que es y parece más bien el rambo de la ciudad. Sus gustos no los conozco, pero puedo apostar que no son muy extraños.

Al lado de este sujeto, casi tirándosele encima con cara de damisela enamorada un muchachito de tan sólo 20 años, Jonathan, o Johnny como le gusta que le llamen. Es un pelirrojo de un tono más llegando a bordó; en realidad era castaño, pero cuando me conoció se tiñó el cabello, mas lamentablemente no pudo ni podrá igualar mi tono de pelirrojo, yo soy único e irrepetible. Sin embargo su cerebrito de alfiler, donde sólo entra la moda del momento y los chismes de la farándula, y con tanta frivolidad no se da cuenta de la envidia que me tiene. Tampoco conozco sus gustos, pero puedo mencionarles que es un malito envidioso. No es necesario que les informe que también es bisexual, y un gritón y caprichoso gay pasivo con el que sí me acosté pero sólo una vez porque hasta yo me cansé de escucharlo esa noche. Se quejaba por todo, quería todo –tanto cosas materiales como poses extrañas sacadas de Kamasutra porque de otro lado no creo que vengan– y gemía demasiado fuerte, casi parecía perra en celo en muy maldito.

Robert nació en cunita de oro, sus padres eran canadienses dueños de una fábrica de miel que quebró pero que le dejó una vasta fortuna a su hijo. Éste nació en este emporio capitalista, pero también tiene la nacionalidad de Canadá, y trabaja en un club nocturno como barman. Supongo que allí conoció a su pareja, es decir, a Johnny con quien engaña con media Nueva York, menos conmigo, y el pobre no se da cuenta. Tampoco sabe que me acosté con su novio y que lo he rechazado varias veces. Pero eso no importa, yo les decía que Robert y Jonathan se conocieron en "La fiesta de la espuma" del Break Heart el año pasado, donde Robert era, y es aún, barman y al falso pelirrojo lo contrataron para ser animador, o presentador de los estríperes, un trabajo que no requiere mucho proceso mental. Sé que el chico peli-teñido estudia no sé qué cosa, pero se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta.

— ¡Yuriy! —gritaron los dos al unísono en cuanto me vieron bajar y acercarme a ellos, ambos me ofrecieron un vaso lleno de fernet con coca-cola y yo lo recibí con una grata sonrisa, pero fingida porque los dos son uno más molesto que el otro.

Supongo que ustedes se estarán preguntando: "¿por qué te juntas con ellos si te caen mal?" y "¿no que no tenías amigos homosexuales?" Comenzaré por la segunda, ellos no son mis amigos, los conocí hace unos meses y no los considero mis amigos. Ahora la primera, ellos me invitaron al parque para beber un poco y como Bryan no está disponible para beber conmigo, porque hay cosas que no puedo hablar con Mao presente, me quedo con estos chicos. Llamémoslos mis "amigos de repuestos", ni siquiera me pienso acostar con ninguno así que más les vale no intentar llevarme a la cama porque hoy no lo lograrán.

—Tiempo sin vernos —dijo el más joven y bebió un poco de su vaso, parece que el niño ya está ebrio desde hace rato, típico de un pendejo.

—Puede ser —les contesté con naturalidad y también tomé un poco. Acto seguido me apoyé en la parte delantera del auto sin darle la espalda a los dos chicos, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu jefe? —preguntó Robert de repente y casi me atraganto con la bebida.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes de yo y Kai?! —. Sí, estoy yo primero que él, ¿algún problema?

—Muchos lo saben —aseguró Johnny.

—No mientas —le regañó el mayor como si fuera un padre. Yo le miré a él esperando una explicación. —Conozco a un chico, que conoce a una chica, que conoce a Ivan y él le contó a ella, que le contó a él, que me contó a mí.

O sea, las malas lenguas de nuevo. Todos en BioVolt son unos chismosos, les tengo que dar tareas más complicadas a cada uno para que no anden chismeando cosas indebidas. De todos modos no es novedad, supongo que si todos saben de Brooklyn, todos saben de mí.

—Bueno… él y yo estamos bien —y me bebí todo el vaso de un solo trago. Después se lo pasé al mayor para que preparara más.

— ¿Pero son novios? —indagó el menor en lo que el otro hacía la bebida.

—Claro que no, él está casado, somos amantes y nada más…

—Pero hace mucho que tienen sexo —comentó el mismo casi con inocencia, la verdad no entiendo cómo hace Robert para estar en pareja con un niño ocho años menor.

— ¿Y? —esa fue mi respuesta y enarqué una ceja.

— ¿No tienes sentimientos hacia él o algo así?

—No, de hecho no —respondí con seguridad y recibí el vaso que me ofrecía el canadiense.

—Eres todo un hielo, Yuriy —comentó con emoción el pequeño. Me gusta que me admire tanto, es genial sentirme adulado por alguien.

—Un gran hielo de hecho —comentó la pareja del mismo. Pude captar la indirecta y ahora entiendo los beneficios de tener por novio a alguien menor: no se dio cuenta de que su pareja me desea mucho más que a él y que yo lo he rechazado siempre.

—De todos modos me gusta estar contigo —volvió a hablar el más chico. Pelirrojo teñido a mí me parece que hablas demasiado y haces muchas preguntas. Luego se bebió todo el vaso, quizá sea su segundo vaso pero ya se le nota en la mirada que está un poquito ido.

—A ti te gusta estar con cualquiera —dijo tranquilamente Robert y yo bebí de la misma forma.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

—Claro que no…

— ¡Tu también me engañaste! ¡Y con una chica! —. ¿Dos peleas de pareja en la que estoy de espectador? Ando haciendo de anti-Cupido, últimamente.

—Es diferente.

— ¡No lo es! ¡Me sentí muy mal, por eso me acosté con el sujeto del bar! —dijo y comenzó a llorar. No es por tristeza, es porque le pegó muy mal la bebida y de seguro ha mezclado cosas muy raras en su estómago, por eso está llorando.

Nada más los miraba y bebía de mi vaso, los dos son bastante extraños. Uno está por las nubes y es muy molesto, el otro tiene los dos pies bien sobre la tierra y no hace ni un sonido de exaltación. Son incluso peores que Kai y Rei o que Kai y yo peleando entre nosotros.

— ¿Acaso vine para escucharlos discutir? —pregunté terminando mi segundo vaso.

—No…

— ¡Pues me cansé! —gritó Johnny y caminó hacia la puerta del auto, adentrándose en éste y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Robert suspiró y negó con la cabeza, parece que el peli-teñido le saca de sus casillas varias veces. Pero bueno, él se buscó a ese novio, yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Me sentí más relajado por lo que apoyé el vaso en el auto y me subí al capó del mismo, sentándome sobre éste con facilidad. Pude sentir como las miradas de algunos hombres se clavaban en mi espalda y miré de reojo a los muchachitos, mas los sobré con la mirada. Soy mayor y más guapo que ellos, que ni siquiera me miren esos niños.

— ¿Tienes que alardear tanto? —preguntó el mayor.

—No alardeo, soy así…

—Te gusta ser el centro de atención.

—Me gusta que las miradas se centren en mí, sí me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención —comenté con mi sonrisa seductora, creo que leo la mente de Robert. El muy caradura aprovecharía que su pareja está ebrio para acosarme e incluso coquetearme y seducirme en sus narices.

— ¿Y si yo te mirase mucho? —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Por un momento me sentí feliz, hacía una semana que Kai no me miraba de esa manera. Mas este tipo no es Kai, no es como él, no es su mirada, por ello mismo que se vaya ya de mi lado.

—Te patearía el trasero y alejaría tu mirada —le dije y me alejé de él, recostándome en el metal del auto. Pude escucharlo crujir levemente y pude ver el miedo del joven a que se rompiera su preciado auto, pero que se calme que no peso tanto como aparenta este objeto.

— ¿Por qué te resistes, Ivanov? ¿Qué tengo yo que no te gusta? —me dijo un poco enojado y yo miré el cielo. Si le digo la verdad creo que se enojará peor, porque la verdad es que no me gusta que me penetren, Kai es la única excepción a esa regla.

—Simplemente porque no me gustas, nada más —respondí fríamente y miré de nuevo el cielo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar o quizá criticarme alguna cosa extraña de mi personalidad la música cambió abruptamente y comenzó a sonar algo mucho más electrónico. Eran de esas canciones donde las voces de los cantantes están tan remixadas que no se nota la verdadera voz detrás de toda esa distorsión, por eso no me gusta el techno. Tal vez por la sorpresa que me dejó esa canción me senté un poco más erguido sobre el capó y miré en el interior del auto.

Johnny salió por la puerta del conductor y se colocó detrás de mí, o sea, del otro lado del vehículo. Lo miré levemente y entonces una voz masculina, distorsionada como se la podrán imaginar comenzó a cantar. Por ello le observé con una ceja enarcada y me sorprendí de verlo con una sonrisa bastante sensual, parece que el alcohol le sentó muy bien porque hasta está deseable el pequeño. Me relamí los labios y pude ver de reojo el enojo de Robert aumentar.

— ¿Qué es eso Johnny? —pregunté en cuando reconocí a LMFAO como el cantante de la misma. Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a mover la cabeza y los hombros al ritmo de la melodía, era muy pegajosa, incluso para un amante del rock como yo.

—Me recuerda a ti, Yuriy —contestó unos segundos antes de que se hiciera un silencio muy breve en la canción. Entonces, al reconocerla completamente, supe qué frase venía entonces me sentí tentado a decirla en voz alta, pues el teñido tenía razón: esa canción es mi viva descripción.

—I`m sexy and i know it —dije en voz alta, entonces los dos movimos un poco la cabeza y los hombros al ritmo de la música. Nos movimos de a poco, casi conectados por algo llamado atracción sexual, no es que quiera acostarme con él, pero si me lo pide ahora lo haré. Creo que así fue como terminamos los dos juntos esa noche, por culpa de su inocente seducción de pendejo.

El peli-teñido se subió también al capó del auto y se movió un poco hasta quedar detrás de mí. En esos segundos no le presté atención a la pareja de éste, pero supongo que debe estar que hecha humo. Le estoy prestando atención a su novio en vez de a él y no dudaría de que quiere que sea parte de su record personal de muchachos con los que se ha acostado. Mas no me interesa, sólo puedo sentir la mirada de ese joven muy cerca de mí y girarme para quedar más directamente hacia él. Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que la música hizo de nuevo un silencio sólo para que mis labios se movieran un poco.

— I`m sexy and i know it —dije apenas moviendo mis labios y acercándome más para besar a esa copia barata de mí mismo. No obstante, no logré mi cometido, porque inmediatamente una mano me tomó por las rodillas y me alejó del joven.

¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que se digna a quitarme la diversión?! Entonces mi respuesta llegó con un golpe en el estómago y la mirada furiosa de Robert. Parece que no soy el único que la pasa mal cuando nos juntamos los tres, pero es divertido molestar a esta parejita tan descomunal y frívola que deberían ser de una telenovela de ricachones. No pude evitar ahogar un grito por el golpe, pero no me inmuté más de eso, el hombre sólo está celoso, pero no es su culpa que su novio sea tan vendido, porque tener una cita con él es todo un gasto de dinero.

—Esa canción te describe a la perfección, por lo vanidoso —comentó con cierto veneno en su voz.

— ¿Vanidoso? ¿Yo? Sólo es la verdad, soy sexy y lo sé —dije con una sonrisa y acomodando mí cabello, que se había desarreglado un poco en cuanto mis pies tocaron la tierra de nuevo.

—Es verdad Rob —me secundó la voz del chico, que se había recostado boca abajo sobre el metal del vehículo y, con los codos apoyados en él y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, me miraba como si viera a un super-modelo o un ídolo —. Yuriy es muy sexy…

—Es un altanero, vanidoso, egocéntrico, narcisista —le corrigió su novio y yo le miré como si nada, ya sé que muchos piensan eso de mí, pero no me importa. Mientras tenga chicos con los que salir, no necesito que él o Johnny piensen que soy lo mejor del mundo. Son ellos los que se pierden una buena noche, y más Robert ahora que sé perfectamente lo que piensa de mí.

— ¡Claro que no! Yuriy es muy guapo y sexy —volvió a defenderme su novio. Esta vez no pude contener la risa casi burlona que se atoró en mi garganta, no puedo creer que el muchacho esté tan borracho que me defienda con tanto interés. Parece que en el fondo soy sólo un atractivo para estos dos, eso o quieren separarse y usarme de excusa para hacerlo. Pero hacen un linda pareja, son tal para cual, uno más tonto que el otro y uno menos baboso que el otro, todo un dúo de infieles. No puedo evitar sentirme hipócrita al mencionar eso y reírme de ello, pero bueno.

— ¿Acaso me invitaron para decir todas las críticas que tienen hacia mí, para adularme y pelearse entre ustedes en el proceso? —les pregunté en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que alcanzara el cerebro de semejantes animales.

—De hecho, era para darte esto —dijo de repente de mayor de todos. Parece más que cansado de estar aquí conmigo y su novio ebrio. Del interior de su bolsillo sacó un papel y me lo extendió.

Yo tomé lo que me entregaba y lo leí para mí, después me sorprendí y le miré incrédulo.

—Una invitación VIP para la inauguración de "La noche gay" del Break Heart —dije en voz alta y los dos asintieron. Uno con una seriedad envidiable, más por el enojo y la frustración que porque realmente fuera muy serio, el otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una típica de quien no está en el planeta tierra. —No sabía que el Break Heart tuviera noche gay.

—Lo implementaron hace unos dos meses —informó Johnny.

—Es el segundo sábado de cada mes —le completó Robert. Tal parece que esperan que vaya el próximo mes, porque ayer fue el segundo sábado de este mes. Pero no creo que me estén dando un pase VIP porque me quieren, de seguro hay un interés económico.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

—Necesitamos un pelirrojo que esté dispuesto a ser el centro de atención y a hacer acto de presencia, un chico si bien no famoso, conocido por la comunidad gay. Me mostraron algunas fotos de candidatos y te reconocí, parece que eres bastante popular en las fiestas locales.

—Con razón —. Admito que no sabía que la gente, que si bien no conoce mi nombre, conoce mi aspecto me identifique tan rápidamente. Realmente soy una semi-celebridad entre todos los fenómenos de Nueva York. Me siento especial, definitivamente estaré allí esa noche. —Supongo que nos veremos allí…

Los dos asintieron y me alejé del auto, encaminándome hacia mi moto. Ya tengo lo que necesitaban que tuviera, ya les confirmé que iría y ya me voy. No voy a seguir soportando a estos insoportables, que se queden los dos solitos un tiempo que necesitan hablar bastante.

— ¡No vayas con poca ropa o te subirán al escenario! —gritó Johnny a modo de chiste, yo sólo elevé una mano en señal de saludo y me subí al vehículo.

Por el espejo retrovisor vi como Robert se acercaba con el seño fruncido a su novio y éste, que seguía subido en el auto, lo miraba con cierto temor. Sinceramente, el muchacho ese sí tiene aspecto de ser violento. Entonces lo tomó por la fuera por los hombros y lo besó, casi se podía ver cómo violaba la cavidad del menor con la lengua, yo sonreí. Al menos ya no discuten.

Por cierto, para quienes no conocen el Break Heart es un lugar nocturno, se puede bailar, beber e incluso tocarse por todos lados en público, ya sean hombres con hombres o mujeres con mujeres u hombres con mujeres, en pocas palabras, es un lugar bailable normal, hasta las tres de la mañana. A partir de ese momento todo se transforma y en el escenario donde cantaban algunos invitados y amateurs se coloca un caño de metal, entonces los estríperes salen a dar su show. Siempre me iba de ese sitio a las tres menos cuarto porque eran sólo mujeres las que hacían el show, por lo que estaba destinado a los hombres heterosexuales y para algunas lesbianas que montaban un buen espectáculo. Pero parece que ahora, con la noche gay, será un show nada más para homosexuales y algunas mujeres que quieran quedarse a ver. Sin embargo, yo tengo el VIP, un salón reducido donde se hacen las fiestas privadas, en este caso para gays únicamente.

_**Parte IX: Favor**_

Odio la lluvia, odio la lluvia, ¿alguna vez se los he dicho? Pues se los digo ahora, odio la maldita lluvia. Planeé esta salida el jueves con el peli-teñido y el semi-neardental, digo con Johnny y Robert. Nos íbamos a encontrar en la plaza que está a dos cuadras del Break Heart y de ahí caminaríamos hacia el local, y es que no me van a creer pero un sujeto quiere contratarme como estríper. Le dije que lo pensaría y que le respondería este sábado, pero la verdad es que mi respuesta será no, es más, esta será la última vez que vaya a ese lugar.

Sé que Robert es barman y Johnny es el presentador contratado por el local, por eso ellos deben ir todos los sábados, pero yo no tengo obligación, sólo paso gratis por ser su amigo y me dieron el pase VIP. Sin embargo la idea de ir, que me toquen por todos lados y yo tocar donde se me de la gana para no entablar conversación con nadie y regresar a mi casa solo o acompañado de un tipo de tiene sexo mecánicamente, no es lo mío. Prefiero regresar a las fiestas privadas o a las discos comunes, como era antes. Por eso mismo ahora estaba yendo con la pareja dispareja para decirles que esta sería mi última noche así podrían buscar a otro pelirrojo natural. Mas he tenido algunos problemas.

Primero fue la calle. Estaba manejando tranquilamente cuando de repente vi, en medio de la avenida, una manifestación bastante importante de gente con pancartas que decían cosas como "Cuidemos a los animales" o "Abolición a la esclavitud" y algunas personas disfrazadas. Incluso vi a un muchacho disfrazado de elefante con una cabellera lavanda, acorde al tono del disfraz, grande fue mi sorpresa al acercarme y ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de mi hermano del alma: Bryan Kuznetsov. Se podrán imaginar la risa que me dio al verlo vestido así, el muchacho estaba más rojo que un tomate y si hubiéramos estado solos, estaría en la terapia intensiva del hospital. Al lado de éste, con un disfraz de tigre y un cartel de "Circo: esclavitud animal" estaba Mao, su esposa. Era de suponer que ella lo había arrastrado hasta allí; pobre gobernado. La chica me explicó que era una manifestación para protestar contra el maltrato animal en los circos.

Yo les dije que siguieran con eso, que mucha suerte, y me fui como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que me disfrazaran a mí también y me metieran en la ridícula marcha. Esa chica necesita un pasatiempo y me arrepiento de no haberle tomado una foto a Bryan para subirla a internet, pero eso no importa. Lo peor de todo fue que tuve que dar muchas vueltas para encontrar una calle por donde supiera llegar a mi objetivo. Soy de esas personas que si le cambian el recorrido se pierden de inmediato. Tanto me tardé que la luna y las estrellas se cubrieron por las nubes y comenzó a llover estrepitosamente.

Y aquí estoy, andando en moto, intentando encontrar una calle por la que transitar cuando me meto por una calle menos concurrida para acortar camino y veo que, frente a un gimnasio, a un muchacho sentado bajo la lluvia, con un cabello largo tan negro como la noche pegado a su ropa y todo empapándose. Me acerco simplemente porque se ve lindo y tengo que hacer la obra buena de la semana. Detengo la moto delante de él y le hablo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le digo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuche.

El joven levanta la cabeza y me mira con dos orbes dorados como los de un felino. Su tez bronceada, sus facciones inolvidables más esa voz tan dulce con la que me habló me hicieron reconocerlo. Entonces caí en cuenta de la moto que estaba aparcada a su lado, era la misma que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en la entrada de BioVolt.

—Yuriy —me dice con una gran sorpresa.

—Rei —le digo y de inmediato me bajo de mi vehículo y camino hacia él. — ¿Qué haces en la lluvia, por qué no te vas? —pregunté algo preocupado.

—La moto se averió y no arranca, y el gimnasio cerró hace media hora —contestó sobándose un poco los brazos.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Kai? De seguro te vendrá a buscar.

—Le dije antes que no viniera por mí, que me iría solo, y ahora no quiero molestarlo —dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño que no quiere molestar a su padre. Definitivamente es peligroso dejarlo solo, este chico es tan violable que hasta yo lo violaría ahora.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Hiwatari debe estar muy preocupado —. No malpiensen, no soy un aprovechado, lo llevará a su casa y nada más.

—Te lo agradecería, Yuriy —contestó con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

—Bien, vamos —. Al decirle eso le entregué el segundo casco que ando trayendo y él se subió detrás de mí. Me abrazó por la cintura levemente cuando arranqué y una vez que normalicé la velocidad, se agarró del caño de metal que está al final de la moto. Le hubiera pedido que dejara las manos así, pero si llego a su casa y Kai me ve así con él se pondrá como un fiera.

Conduje unas pocas cuadras, guiándome por lo que me decía Kon. Estuvimos así un tiempo, la lluvia caía sobre nuestros cuerpos como un gran diluvio. Que mala suerte que llueva justo un sábado por la noche. En una curva me fijé el medidor de gasolina y noté que tenía el tanque casi vacío, por eso le avisé a mi acompañante que tendríamos que hacer una parada para reponerlo.

Una vez en la gasolinera, dejé la moto en un costado mientras le colocaban más combustible y nos pusimos bajo el techo del lugar para no mojarnos mucho mientras esperamos. Estábamos callados y noté que la mirada de Rei se centraba en el piso, no pude ver a dónde miraba pero su cabello me tapaba la vista de su rostro. Por ese mismo motivo, tomé el mechón entre mis dedos y se lo coloqué detrás de la oreja. Con ese simple gesto logré que me mirara.

—Tranquilo, llegaremos pronto —le dije con seguridad y le sonreí levemente.

—Es que… Yuriy… La verdad no quiero regresar a casa con Kai —dijo con la cabeza gacha y noté rápidamente la angustia en su voz.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté. ¿Acaso el bastardo de mi jefe se ha portado mal por el pobre muchacho? Si es así se podrá ir despidiendo de su impecable reputación porque yo me encargaré de difundir sus insanas costumbres por toda la cuidad y convenceré a los empleados de revelar lo demás.

—Simplemente no quiero —me miró con un ligero puchero en sus labios, al parecer es algo involuntario, todos tenemos manías de niños pequeños que perduran en nosotros hasta la adultez. Pero un puchero así es tan adorable que no puedo resistirme a hacer su voluntad. Rei es igual de manipulador que Kai.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir con este tiempo?

—No lo sé… Vamos a tu casa, Yuriy, por favor —dijo después de pensar un poco y me miró sonriendo.

—Como desees —. Aunque te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo dulce gay pasivo.

Nos subimos a la moto y conduje de regreso a mi departamento. Supongo que saqué los bóxeres mojados de la silla del comedor, es que los lavé antes de irme y no recuerdo si los dejé afuera o en el comedor. Por un lado espero que afuera y por el otro espero que adentro, pero eso ya no importa.

Anduve por un tiempo, los dos en silencio pero de vez en cuando le observaba a Rei con una leve sonrisa. Parece que este muchachito no es tan inocente como aparenta, pero eso solo lo hace más atractivo a mis ojos. No me gustan los niños, sólo para divertirme con ellos una vez, después ellos mismos se alejan de mí o son como Jonathan, que ebrio me busca para hacerle el favor. Pero este chino se ve muy diferente, siento que oculta algo. El peligro, la expectativa, la incertidumbre son factores que alimentan aún más mi deseo de tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Una vez llegamos al edificio, subimos hasta el segundo piso, donde vivo. Los vecinos no me saludaron, pues es casi un pacto, cuando llevo chicos a mi casa éstos no me saludan, a la mañana siguiente es todo normal. Esta vez se sorprendieron de verme tan temprano, sus rostros lo decían todo, estaban extrañados de verme tan mojado, con otro chico y tan temprano en mi casa un sábado por la noche. Sin embargo, ignoré todo y nos adentramos en el departamento.

Le presté a Rei ropa seca y yo también me cambié, lo hicimos por separado porque los dos acordamos eso. Después de todo para mí ver el cuerpo de otro chico desnudo es como si un heterosexual viera a una mujer desnuda, ¿se entiende? Y si no, ni modo, no lo explicaré mejor. Luego nos dirigimos a la cocina-comedor y pude comprobar que efectivamente, había dejado los bóxeres allí, por lo que los tomé rápidamente y los tiré sobre mi cama en la habitación. Luego calentamos un poco de comida, porque él estuvo de acuerdo en comer conmigo esta noche.

Cenamos unas hamburguesas con ensalada de tomate y lechuga, es que es lo único que casi siempre encontrarás en mi casa. Hamburguesas y ensalada, no soy de comer mucho, por lo general ceno afuera los fines de semana y almuerzo en el trabajo los días de semana, estoy casi siempre fuera. Habíamos terminado de comer y estábamos charlando sobre cosas banales, noté que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Rei, realmente me gustaba su compañía y era muy fluido hablar con él, los silencios no eran incómodos y su presencia le daba algo de alegría a mi casa donde lo único a que huele es a sexo. Entonces mi celular sonó, lo busqué en el bolsillo de mi campera.

"Dónde carajo estás?" era un mensaje de Robert, parece que se me ha hecho algo tarde. Pero supongo que no voy a ir esta noche, tango algo mejor en casa. "No podré ir, tengo otra fiesta…" eso fue lo que le contesté y supongo que malpensó como siempre porque no me contestó más nada.

— ¡Oh, perdona! No sabía que tenías planes, pero debí suponerlo, si quieres puedo irme ahora y le pido a Kai que te alcance tu ropa el lunes o si quieres… —comenzó a hablar y a disculpase como si fuera una de esas chicas histéricas que no saben cómo zafar de su metida de pata.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —dije, interrumpiéndolo, y dejé el teléfono en la mesa. — ¿No deberías llamar a Kai?

—No, todo está bien —respondió y me sonrió casi con inocencia. —Gracias Yuriy.

Me quedé callado un momento y con disimulo moví mi silla un poco, sólo para estar más cerca de Kon. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí a penas, pude ver sus mejillas sonrojarse y bajar la mirada con una risa nerviosa saliendo de sus labios, pero era tan sutil que apenas pude percibirla.

— ¿Por qué Kai no te deja ir a la empresa? —pregunté de repente, sin moverme de mi lugar.

—No lo sé… —dijo al principio y después se corrigió: —Creo que está… celoso.

— ¿De qué? ¿O de quién?

—De alguien… que me gusta mucho —respondió y me miró a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados brillaban con una ilusión bastante extraña, era inocente y a la vez temerosa, pero supe de inmediato lo que había en ese dorado ya impuro: lujuria.

— ¿Y puedo saber quién es ese "alguien"? —pregunté acercándome aún más y él no se movió, parecía que disfrutaba de esa cercanía.

—Él está… cerca —dijo y se acercó él un poquito, muy poco.

— ¿Muy —le besé rápidamente los labios, como probando su reacción que fue muy positiva, no se movió y se sonrojó más, entonces terminé la oración: — cerca?

—Sí… muy cerca —respondió finalmente, dejando la boca entreabierta, como si me invitara.

Sin pensarlo, sin maquinarlo y movido por el deseo carnal me acerqué a él y lo besé con pasión. Nuestras lenguas se degustaron en la magia del primer beso entre los dos, en la magia del beso con una persona nueva. La lengua de Rei se movía como la mía lo hacía con Kai, este chico parece que le hace incluso culto a él para besarme, pero hay algo que se olvida: el activo aquí soy yo. Por eso tomé el control de ese beso y le demandé un ritmo distinto, mi propio ritmo. Él lo siguió como guiado por el instinto.

El mismo instinto que nos hizo levantarnos de las sillas y caminar entre caricias provocativas y besos apasionados hasta el sillón, allí dejé a Rei, boca arriba mientras me desvestía frente a él. Ir a Break Heart realmente me hizo bien, pues la mirada de este joven sobre mi cuerpo es mucho mejor ahora que sé cómo excitar a los chicos con sólo hacer un par de movimientos más al quitarme la ropa, de todo sea aprende un poco.

Luego que yo quedara en bóxeres y notando cómo un bulto se hacía presente en la entrepierna del chino, me senté sobre su cadera y le masturbé por sobre la ropa para despertarle aún más esa hombría que tanto fascina a mi jefe o le fascinará poco porque también me desea a mí. No importa, quiero el cuerpo de este muchacho a casi toda costa. Mas las manos del chico me detienen cuando comienzo a desvestirle.

—Espera Yuriy… No es estoy seguro de esto… Kai él… él confía en mí… —me dijo con la voz un poco quebrada y con los ojos algo húmedos.

—Él no tiene por qué enterarse… será un secreto —le dije al oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, sacando un suave suspiro o quejido porque podría ser ambos. —Un secreto sólo nuestro, ¿te parece? —y le besé el cuello gentilmente.

—…Sí… un secreto… —repitió el entre suspiros y me dejó comenzar mi labor.

Su cuerpo era muy sorprendente, sí tenía una tez bastante más bronceada que la mía o la de Kai, pero era más musculoso de lo que pensaba, sus abdominales estaban bien marcados, sus pectorales fuertes y su trasero firme, porque me tomé el descaro de tocarle allí también. Supongo que es el resultado de muchas artes marciales y entrenamiento, porque otra cosa no hay en este cuerpo, me arriesgo a pensar que no toma nada para hacer más grandes sus músculos. Pero lo que más me llama la atención son los tatuajes y las perforaciones de su cuerpo. Tiene un dragón en su hombro derecho y un tigre en el costado izquierdo del abdomen, tiene tres aros en una oreja y un expansor en la otra, además de un aro en el ombligo. Si bien no le quedan mal, no imaginaba que su cuerpo fuera así, se veía más dulce con la ropa puesta.

Mas lo interesante fue, en realidad fueron, varias cosas. Intenté preparar su entrada con mis dedos, pero no me costó nada deslizar dos dedos en su interior y él sacó un gemido bastante fuerte, de pura excitación. Adoraba tenerlo tan sumiso, Rei se dejaba hacer a mi voluntad y se entregaba completamente a mí, le acaricié todo el cuerpo con mis labios y con mi lengua, degustando su sabor algo salado por su traspiración, no obstante eso lo hacía más y más excitante. Pronto las cosas pasaron casi tan rápido como si lo hubiéramos planeado.

Notando que el interior de este muchacho está bastante preparado para recibir mi miembro, y viendo que él está listo, a juzgar por sus gemidos casi suplicantes por más placer, saqué mis dedos y él se acomodó mejor. Se arrodilló en el piso, con su trasero más que expuesto para mí y apoyó las manos en el sofá donde estábamos hacía un momento, le estrujé las nalgas con ambas manos y le contemplé unos segundos. Pude ver la otra mitad del dragón en su hombro y también noté otro tatuaje en la parte más baja de su espalda que decía "Kai Hiwatari". Parece que su amor y pertenencia a Kai son más que patentes y ser yo capaz de sobrepasar ese amor me hace sentir fuerte, como si tuviera el control sobre Rei ahora.

Lo penetré de una sola vez, adentrando mi miembro en su interior hasta el final, provocándole un grito y que arquee la espalda. Esperé unos segundos a que se acostumbrara hasta que él empezó a mover su cadera, buscando sentir más, casi arto de la posición en la que estábamos. Es un chico demandante, pide que le den todo y realmente le excita ser dominado. Parece una digna descripción mía pero con otra personalidad.

Comencé las embestidas, marcándole mi propio ritmo acelerado y casi salvaje, buscando que ruegue me detenga, tener el control sobre él, obligarlo, someterle, hacerlo mío aunque sea sólo estos segundos. Esa era mi meta y la logré, Rei gime y grita de puro placer, su suave voz se vuelve grotesca, casi descarnada al ser embestido con una fuerza diferente a la de Kai. Yo también dejé escapar un gemido al sentir la contracción de su ano durante su primer orgasmo, porque Kon se corrió antes que yo, pero no fue suficiente por lo que no paré en mi labor, ahora buscando mi propio placer.

Tras la segunda eyaculación del chino, yo también llegué al punto máximo de placer y me corrí en su interior. Me quedé dentro de él unos segundos más, moviéndome cada vez más lento hasta que él movió su cadera también y no pude evitar que mi mano viajara hasta impactarse contra una de sus nalgas. Kon dio un respingo y se quedó quieto, en realidad se quedó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el sillón y se dejó hacer un rato más hasta que retiré mi miembro de su entrada. Recién allí noté la marca de mi mano en él y me sentí un poco mal, por ello le besé el hombro y le susurré una disculpa. Él me sonrió y me miró con cierta culpa.

Le ayudé a vestirse nuevamente y se quedó sentado en el sillón, una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Se la limpié con la mano y me senté a su lado, acariciándole el cabello, parecía que se sentía culpable, y admito que yo también, por incitarlo a algo así. Le besé la mejilla y él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. No lloraba pero estaba muy callado y se notaba el nerviosismo en sus manos, jugaba con sus dedos y no me miraba a los ojos. Rodeé sus hombros con mi mano y la apoyé en su otro hombro, me quedé así hasta que un sonido nos llamó la atención.

Era una canción pop, de inmediato conocí la canción porque reconocí la voz del cantante. No estaba remixada, pero la había escuchado tantas veces que parecía que sí. Inclusive la melodía era pegajosa y me provocó una sonrisa, al igual que la letra, pero para Rei eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Dedujo eso porque mientras "Payphone" de Maroon 5 sonaba, él estaba tieso en el sillón. Cuando el ritmo se calmó y se volvió un poco más tranquilo, la música se cortó abruptamente. Nos quedamos callados y en silencio, podría jurar que escuché el rechinar de los dientes de Rei producto del nerviosismo.

Al ver que Kon no se iba a mover, yo me paré y tomé el teléfono de pantalla táctil y se lo pasé. Él lo tomó y miró con casi horror quién le había llamado.

—Era Kai —dijo en voz alta y comenzó a revisar el aparato. —Tengo dos mensajes y tres llamadas perdidas. Uno dice: "Cómo está todo? Dónde estás?"; y el otro: "Contesta el puto teléfono"… Debe estar muy enojado…

Nuevamente vi como las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y me angustió. Me arrepentí completamente de haber tenido sexo con el pobre muchacho. No pensé que le afectaría tanto, ¿yo cómo iba a saberlo? Me sentí tan mal que me ofrecí a acompañarlo a su casa y a ser yo mismo quien le explicase todo a mi jefe, o sea, a su marido o pareja o lo que sea. Pero él se negó a todo, dijo que me agradecía por todo que realmente le había gustado y se despidió. Por suerte la tormenta ya había pasado y me quedé un poco más tranquilo al saber que no se mojaría más, dado que se cambió y se puso la ropa con la que había llegado.

Le despedí y me quedé con un sabor amargo en la boca. No le había hecho un oral, y lamentablemente él tampoco me lo hizo a mí, pero me hubiera sentido mejor si al menos hubiera probado esos suaves colmillos en mi miembro unos segundos. Ash, no debería pensar de esta manera tan frívola. Al final me quejo y critico a Johnny y Robert, e incluso critico a Bryan y Kai por brutos, y yo soy bastante parecido a todos ellos juntos o peor porque yo soy Yuriy Ivanov.

– – –

**Nota final:** Acá termina la segunda entrega, espero haya sido de su agrada. Como siempre, si alguien tiene alguna crítica hágamelo saber en un comentario. De todos modos, les agradecería que, si les gustó, me lo hagan saber también en un comentario ;). En el segundo capítulo veremos un poco más de sufrimiento y menos banalidad muajajajaja adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes, ya lo notaron? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis lectoras, desde ya muchas gracias por seguir este cortito fic, me alegra que hayan dejado review y si alguien leyó y no dejó, le agradezco por leerla ^^ (aunque si quiere puede poner un simple "Let it rip" para saber que le gustó xD no en serio ¬¬ al menos denme un "Let it rip" :D). Y por si alguien no lo ha adivinado aún, este es último capítulo! Aunque puede que, en algún futuro cercano o lejano, dependiendo de su punto de vista, haya algún nuevo cap. Sólo quiero que sepan que la idea original es hasta esto que leerán a continuación, sin más a lo esencial.**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, es de Takao Aoki, a él mil gracias.

**Advertencias:** No apto para gente extremadamente sensible y con una mentalidad muy cerrada. Exceso de llanto y peligros de deshidratación por parte de los personajes (xD)

– – –

**Dos por uno son… ¿tres? (Tercera Parte)**

_**Parte X: Regaño**_

—Y cuando lo vi irse… estaba tan cabizbajo que hasta yo me sentí mal… —bebí un poco de mi vaso de cerveza.

Era la tarde del domingo, la peor tarde de todos los peores domingos. No había podido dormir nada en la noche por estar pensando en Rei, temía que Kai se fuera a enfadar mucho con él o que no le creyera lo que sea que haya usado de excusa para explicar su ausencia. No se podrían imaginar el cargo de conciencia que me quedó durante todo ese tiempo. De sólo imaginar cómo se pondría Hiwatari si se llegaba a enterar de que su adorado esposo, a quien parecía sobreproteger como si fuera un niño, le había sido infiel. La imagen del chino con la marca en su rostro y las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, ese sonrojo avergonzado… ¡ash! Sí, me siento culpable, pero no tengo la culpa, ¿o sí?

O sea, yo no le dije que se ofreciera a mí, yo no le obligué a que hiciera mi voluntad y se entregara a mí esa noche o ayer, mejor dicho, yo no tuve la culpa de nada. Sí, le dije que sería un secreto y no me di cuenta de la hora y tampoco me importó que tuviera un tatuaje con el nombre de Kai en su espalda casi llegando a su trasero, pero no por ello es mi culpa. ¡Yo no le insistí a nada, él lo hizo voluntariamente! ¡Él se me declaró primero!

Tan mal me sentía a la mañana siguiente que le mandé un mensaje a Rei, preguntándole cómo estaba. Él me contestó con un simple "Todo bien" y no me escribió más nada, no supe si preocuparme o no por eso, es decir, él me respondió que todo estaba bien, pero sonó tan frío que no me imaginé que lo hubiera escrito él. ¿Y si lo escribió Kai? Pero no me animé a llamarle por miedo a que me atienda mi jefe o alguien más, aunque no estarían equivocados si pensaran que no le llamé porque soy cobarde. En el fondo quizá tengo miedo de que me reproche algo, cualquiera de los dos.

Para que puedan ver el grado de preocupación que tenía, y tengo, en cuanto terminé de desayunar llamé a Bryan. El pobre está con su beba de tan sólo dos semanas en casa, pero de todos modos me escuchó tan desesperado que accedió a venir en la tarde. Por mucho que odie molestarlo cuando está con su familia, no puedo recurrir a nadie más. Además soy su casi hermano, también tengo derecho a prescindir de un poco de su tiempo. Esa misma tarde, creo que después de que él y yo almorzamos, Bryan llegó a mi departamento con una botella de cerveza, yo le dije que iba a tomar vodka y él casi me arroja la botella por la ventana porque me dijo que quería en mis casi completos cabales.

Le conté todo omitiendo algunos detalles que sé que le desagradan, no voy a explicarle detenidamente cómo me cogí a Kon sabiendo que a Bryan le disgusta bastante las relaciones homosexuales de hombres, aunque claro que como todo tipo le gusta que le cuente sobre lesbianas. Cuando terminé mi relato apoyé los codos sobre la mis rodillas y él me miró casi con indiferencia y se terminó su vaso de cerveza. Nos habíamos sentado en los sillones de la sala, que está prácticamente pegada a la cocina-comedor y habíamos colocado los vasos y la botella en la mesa ratona.

— ¿Y ahora te siente culpable? —comentó y se irguió en el asiento, acto seguido me miró con una sonrisa ¿divertida? ¡¿Qué no ve que me siento mal?!

—No le veo la gracia…

—Es que me parece que estás teniendo tu merecido, pp —dijo como si nada y largó una risa burlona.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le dije mientras luchaba por no golpearlo.

—Es que… tuviste relaciones con Kai, la pareja de Rei, y ahora… te sientes culpable por haberte "acostado" con éste último, así como por casi haber roto una pareja… —hizo una pausa, se sirvió medio vaso de cerveza y bebió un gran trago para seguir hablando: —Y no me quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de parejas que has destruido y no tienes idea de que lo has hecho.

—No entiendo tu punto —comenté ahora con el seño fruncido y cruzándome de brazos. ¿Desde cuándo piensa de esa manera y no me lo ha dicho?

—Mi punto es que estás sintiendo remordimientos por tus actos porque sabes que está mal lo que haces —dijo como si él fuera el sabio de los siete caminos y no lo es.

—Gracias por tu consuelo, amigo. No tienes idea del bien que me haces al decirme esas cosas —dije con sarcasmo y desvié la mirada, ya ni siquiera tomar quería. Con las palabras de mi amigo me es más que suficiente como para deprimirme más.

—Pero es la verdad Yura, como tu amigo debo decirte la verdad aunque te duela.

— ¡Pero no necesito que me digas "verdades", Bryan! —le grité exasperado, no quiero me que diga esas cosas tan frías, quiero que me escuche y me diga que no todo fue mi culpa, que me diga que soy una buena persona. No quiero que me trate así, como si yo fuera una persona cualquiera.

— ¡¿Y qué querías que te dijera?! —me devolvió el grito, su voz era un poco más potente y admito que me quedé callado porque me intimidó. — ¿Qué no tienes la culpa de nada? ¿Qué eres un buen chico? —su tono era de viva burla, como si leyera mi mente y usara esa ironía casi venenosa en mi contra. —Pues no lo haré Yuriy, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo no soy como el resto de esos chicos con los que te juntas, yo no te voy a mentir.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo ellos? —pregunté con inquietud.

—Que ellos te mienten y no te dicen la verdad, y la verdad es que… —estaba a punto de hablar pero se interrumpió, no siguió con el tema y cambió de tema abruptamente. —El punto es que no es lo mismo que juegues con esos tipos, ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Robert y Johnny? —asentí simplemente —, a que juegues con Kai y Rei.

—No entiendo…

— ¡Es que no quieres entender! —casi gritó, parecía que yo le estuviera sacando de sus cabales. — ¡Kai y Rei están casados! ¿Entiendes eso? Ca-sa-dos —deletreó como si yo fuera un tonto descerebrado mientras me señalaba la sortija de su mano, o sea, la alianza de casamiento. —Lo de ellos es algo serio, es amor verdadero, ellos son una familia o piensan tener una familia en un futuro, son algo importante. En cambio esos otros tipos son un tiro al aire que ni siquiera siente amor el uno por el otro, son uno más banal y frívolo que el otro.

—Pero… ellos no son mis amigos… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso? —. Lo miré desconcertado y algo confundido. ¿Por qué Bryan está tan enojado? ¿Cómo es que de repente parece más inteligente?

—Comenzamos de nuevo —comentó con cansancio y resignación. —Hermano, tienes que sentar cabeza alguna vez o al menos abrir los ojos… —. Después que dijo eso lo noté. No, no es más inteligente. Bryan ha madurado, creo que soy yo el que está estancado. Aunque aún le entienda a qué se refiere.

— ¿Abrir los ojos?

—Esos tipos, todos los tipos, te usan, ellos te ven como… —dijo y se interrumpió nuevamente. Yo fruncí más el seño y vi cómo él apretaba fuerte los puños, estaba como frustrado, como si tuviera una palabra en mente y no pudiera decirla. Por ello decidí insistirle. Somos como hermanos, no puede haber secretos entre nosotros.

—Dilo… quiero saber lo que piensas, dímelo sea lo que sea —le exigí y le miré seriamente.

— ¿Quieres realmente que sea sincero? —. Asentí con seguridad. —Eres demasiado puto, un puto pelirrojo —dijo y esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Debe estar bromeando, no puede ser eso lo que piense de mí.

—Bryan eso no sonó cariñoso… —comenté sintiendo una angustia que antes no había sentido. Me han dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero que él me diga seriamente esas dos palabras es lo más horrible o humillante que me han dicho.

—Porque no fue cariñoso —me contradijo con esa mirada seria que adquiría cada vez que estaba a punto de golpear a alguien. En este caso, creo que no tendré un golpe, sino más palabras hirientes que saldrán de su boca. —Eres muy puto, Yuriy. ¿Por qué crees que esos sujetos te llaman o te invitan a sus fiestas o te dan pases VIP para el Break Heart? —. Negué con la cabeza mientras sentía cómo la angustia subía por mi garganta para volverse una suerte de pelota atorada en ella que no me dejaba hablar, así como también sentí el calor en mis mejillas, señal del fuerte sonrojo que me atacó. —Porque eres el único tipo que se deja toquetear y que toquetea a cualquier ser que se le pase por en frente y que tenga un pene. Te invitan porque eres puto… y para colmo, pelirrojo.

—Cállate, es mentira —le dije y sentí que al decir esas palabras algo se me quebró por dentro y un par de lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Si nadie te lo dice, yo te lo diré aunque te duela! —gritó y se puso de pie casi de un salto. —Eres un completo puto, te acuestas con cualquiera, tocas a cualquiera, dejas que incluso te manoseen en público… un tipo fácil, ligero, regalado, rápidito como diría mi abuela. Sólo te falta morder almohadas como todos los tipos a los que te coges o cobrar por tus servicios, y de seguro serías muy barato con tal de tener sexo…

A cada una de sus palabras mi cabeza iba bajando más y más, no podía darle la cara, no con el gran sonrojo de mis mejillas. ¿Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente, el único ser en el que confiaría mi vida, piensa eso de mí? ¿Realmente me ve así… tan regalado a todos? No creo que sea verdad, no quiero que sea verdad, pero lo es. Esto está pasando, lo estoy escuchando con mis bellos oídos.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, era vergüenza. Sí, por primera vez en mi vida siento vergüenza de mí mismo, yo siempre tan orgulloso de lo que soy, destrozado por las simples palabras de un engendro como Bryan. Pero… ¿y si son verdad? ¿Y si todo lo que me dice es cierto? De todos modos no quiero saberlo, no quiero escucharlo de su boca.

— ¡Basta, no sigas! —grité finalmente y levanté la cabeza, mirándole a la cara. En cuanto mis ojos chocaron con su mirada, no pude contener más el llanto y estallé. Me estaba reprochando, estaba diciéndome todo lo que yo no quería ver, me estaba criticando mi estilo de vida como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y que él fue durante tantos años.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio donde sólo se escuchaba mi llanto. Jamás en mi vida había llorado como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Me sentí humillado, avergonzado, casi era como estar desnudo frente a Bryan. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi manos mojadas por tenerlas sobre mi rostro. Había apoyado los codos en mis rodillas y las manos ocultaban un poco las lágrimas.

—Hasta lloras como marica, Yuriy —dijo como un suspiro y vi de reojo como mi amigo caminaba hacia mí y se sentaba a mi lado. No dejé de llorar por eso, es más, las lágrimas de impotencia brotaron y no podía apartar la mano que me había rodeado por los hombros y ahora estaba sobre el hombro contrario a donde estaba Bryan.

—Vete y déjame solo —le dije entre respiraciones entrecortadas y una suerte de hipeo considerable.

—No lo haré, no puedo dejarte solo así —sentía como acariciaba mi brazo y de apoco me acercaba a él. Al principio me negué, pero su fuerza me supero y para cuando quise acordar estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y no me quedó de otra más que abrazarlo sutilmente.

—Lamento si fui muy duro —dijo, pero luego se quedó en silencio unos momentos, yo sentía sus manos acariciando mi espalda, buscando reconfortarme. —Aunque creo que llamarte puto fue demasiado, es decir, creo que es más puto el que va abajo y creo que tu no eres un sumiso pasivo —comentó y dio una suave risa.

Yo bajé la cabeza levemente, con cierta angustia. Ya no lloraba sí, pero deseaba hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esta manera, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan miserable como Bryan ahora. Ni siquiera un toque muy descarado, un roce mal hecho, un golpe recibido, nada me había hecho sentir tan mal o humillado. Nada de nada se comparaba a sentir los brazos de mi casi hermano con esa rudeza y con ese sentimiento de lástima. Alguien a quien le doy lástima… doy lástima… Que patético.

— ¿Era necesaria tanta descripción? —le dije finalmente, cambiando de tema para no entrar en detalle sobre mi rol sexual en las parejas. Lo miré con cierto enojo, el enojo de la bronca que me había hecho dar, y con algunas lágrimas que se me habían escapado de la impotencia.

—No, pero tenías que entender de alguna manera y por las buenas no ibas a entenderlo —contestó mientras pasaba las manos por mis mejillas, limpiando el líquido que las habían manchado.

— ¿Siempre pensaste eso de mí?

—No siempre. Antes creía que era una etapa, como la que pasé yo cuando tenía esas noches alocadas de alcohol, mujeres y sexo desenfrenado… Pero después de que conocí a Mao y de que mis hormonas se calmaron entendí que había otras cosas en la vida…

Hizo un silencio y no le contesté nada. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y no deseaba compartir mi vergüenza con nadie, ni siquiera con él. Por eso mismo le miré levemente, casi invitándolo a seguir.

—Y cuando noté que tú no cambiabas y seguías con ese estilo de vida… comencé a pensar que no era sólo una etapa para ti. Incluso sentí… cierto asco de tocarte —. Después de decir eso emitió una suave risita. Bajé la cabeza, Bryan se está sincerando y no me gusta que sea sincero. Con él hemos compartido cama, baño, vivíamos en el mismo departamento de cuarta y ahora… ¿dice que le doy asco?

—Si te doy asco vete y déjame en paz —.Acto seguido, me aparté de él y le miré con recelo. Me moví en el sillón para quedar lo más alejado de Bryan. Éste último suspiró.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño, Yura —dijo con severidad y se me acercó de nuevo, abrazándome a la fuerza. —No me malinterpretes… es que pensar en que tú tocaras tantos cuerpos, en que tu propio cuerpo sea tocado tantas veces y por tantas manos distintas… me asqueaba un poco. Pero no por eso dejas de ser mi hermano, te quiero —, me tomó del mentó y hizo que le mirase, sin quitar el agarre que mantenía con su otra mano sobre mi cintura. —Tampoco quiero que me confundas, te quiero como a un hermano…

—Lo entiendo, y no me confundo Bryan, yo sé con quién sí y con quien no… —le sonreí levemente y me dejé abrazar, como cuando éramos niños y mis padres me criticaban por ser gay.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos. Conmigo recargándome en su pecho, abrazado a lo único confiable y estable de mi vida, y él acariciándome la cabeza y la espalda, transmitiéndome la seguridad que necesito en este momento y demostrándome que él me quiere a pesar de todo. Finalmente Bryan emitió un suspiro y una suave risa.

—Ay, Yura, Yura… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Te castraría con tal de que no sufrieras tanto…

—Eso me haría sufrir el doble —le respondí sin mirarle a la cara, pero son una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Bryan siempre tiene ideas bastante locas que por suerte no hace realidad.

—Esta vez hazme caso pp. Aléjate de Kai, de Rei y de todo tu limbo un tiempo… —lo miré con un ligero puchero en mis labios. Me está pidiendo algo muy drástico, no puedo hacer eso de un fin de semana para otro. —Bueno, bueno… sólo de Kai y de Rei, ¿si?

—Está bien… Creo que podré hacerlo —dije y nuevamente volví a mirar hacia delante.

—Bien… vamos a mi casa —habló de repente y me soltó, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a buscar su abrigo.

— ¿Qué? —le dije desconcertado mientras me quedaba sentado en le sillón y lo veía sin entender.

—Sí, te vienes a cenar a mi casa y dormirás allí.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de Mao y Lin? ¿No les molestaré? —Lin es su bebita, no creo que sea buena idea que me quede con ellos. Además no quiero quedarme en una casa hoy.

—Ellas estarán bien… Y no quiero excusas —me dijo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar. —Hoy no vas a salir, emborracharte y acostarte con alguien para ahogar tus penas y saciar tu culpa —. Me leyó la mente, eso era lo que iba a hacer esta noche, no importa que mañana tenga trabajo, le llamaría a Kai y le diría que estoy enfermo y no puedo ir. —Además tienes trabajo, mañana es lunes. — ¿Bryan es adivino y no me lo dijo? Eso o soy muy predecible o él me conoce demasiado bien. Creo que es esto último.

—Me estás controlando como a un pendejito —le dije con mi altanería y me crucé de brazos y piernas, sólo para que viera que yo hago lo que quiero.

—Te comportas como un pendejo a tus 27 años, alguien tiene que ponerte límites. Si no lo hacen tus padres y no tienes novia, o novio en tu caso, lo haré yo —dijo y me tomó del brazo. —Nos vamos ahora y no protestes o te oirá todo el edificio —me amenazó y casi me arrastró fuera de la casa.

Una vez estuvimos fuera, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su casa. Bajé levemente la cabeza al pensar en las cosas que Bryan me había dicho y en cómo me había comportado. Creo que fui bastante inmaduro, no puedo creer que me haya portado así con él.

—Bryan… —le llamé antes de que entráramos a su casa o que él abriera la puerta de la misma. —Gracias por todo… y lamento haberme portado así, tienes razón… quizá fue un poco inmaduro de mi parte.

—No hay de qué, para eso estamos los hermanos… para corregir a los niños malcriados —dijo y rió. Yo también reí y los dos entramos a la casa.

Esa fue la noche más tranquila que he pasado en mi vida, pero también la más hermosa. Jamás pensé que con simplemente comer comida casera, estar con Mao y Lin, quien era una bebé sumamente hermosa y se parecía mucho a su madre, y pasar tiempo con Bryan, conversando de la vida y mirando uno que otro programa de tv, fuera la mejor experiencia del mundo. Quizá realmente necesito estabilidad en mi vida, sentar cabeza y dejar de lado todo este libertinaje que no hace más que agobiarme y rodearme de tipos a los que use de simples muñecos sexuales o tipos que me adulen y me miren como un objeto de deseo.

**Parte XI: Realidad**

Felicítenme, en serio merezco una felicitación al menos. Hace ya un mes que no me he acercado a Kai y le he mandado un par de mensajes a Rei sólo para preguntarle cómo está y como él me responde con un simple "Todo bien, tú cómo estás?" yo le respondo cortante para que la conversación no se extienda más de los necesario. Además, en este mes, sólo he salido una vez a y sólo una vez, y nada más que a bailar y ya. No he traído a nadie a mi departamento y me he sentido de lo mejor. Nada más he conversado con Johnny y Robert, a quienes casi les da un infarto cuando rechacé su invitación a "La noche loca" en el MaxTrix.

Admito también que me ha costado bastante no sucumbir ante el montón de tentaciones e indirectas que me ha lanzado Kai. Quizá me extraña, quizá sospeche de algo, pero estoy seguro de que no me volveré monje o monja o como sea, simplemente estoy en una nueva etapa de mi vida y deseo cambiar realmente lo que soy por ser alguien mejor. He mejorado mi rendimiento en el trabajo, supongo que ese es un punto a mi favor para que mi jefe no me ande molestando o tocando. No es que no me guste o que él sea muy insistente con esos temas, pero es que simplemente las pocas veces que intenta pasarse de la raya simplemente le ignoro y lucho con mi miembro para que no se pare.

Lo que sí me he dedicado a hacer todo este mes es pasar tiempo con Bryan, y consecuentemente con Mao y Lin. Ahora ellos son una familia, una hermosa familia. He cenado varias veces con ellos, claro que contribuyendo con algo en las comidas, con las ensaladas generalmente. Sentí que volvía a ser el muchacho que le agradaba a Mao por el simple hecho de compartir gustos por las tinturas y el gel para el cabello. Por otro parte, tener a Lin en mis brazos me sirvió para notar qué es lo que deseaba realmente en mi vida y quiero una familia, así sea con un hombre, en algún momento de mi vida quisiera una vida estable con alguien al lado. El libertinaje creo que hace varios años que debió haber quedado atrás en mi vida.

Al mismo tiempo, en esos momentos que pasé de ser una bomba sexual activa a una bomba sexual pasiva, y no me malentiendan, soy hermoso, atractivo, un pelirrojo infartante del que quedarías prendada si me vieras en persona, pero sigo sin morder muchas almohadas y ahora estoy en una abstinencia sexual. Y me sorprendí a mí mismo de ser una persona con tanta paz interior, hacía años que no me tiraba a mi cama a mirar el techo antes de dormir y pensar en la vida. Me di cuenta de que había algo que no quería admitir: ya no tenía sexo con Kai por su atractivo, ya no aceptaba ser sumiso con él porque me dominara, sino porque tenía sentimientos por él; pero otra vez me sorprendí pensando en el amor y con la imagen de Rei Kon en mi mente.

Pensaba en Kai y pensaba en Rei, ¿acaso tanto me confunden los encuentros sexuales? A Rei sólo le toqué una vez, una única vez donde no hice realidad mi fantasía de sentir sus colmillos en mi piel. Pero aún así sentía que algo dentro de mí se movía cada vez que lo veía desde lejos, esperando a su pareja fuera del edificio en su moto o parado porque él le llevaría a su casa. También mi corazón se aceleraba como el de una colegiala en celo cuando veía a Hiwatari, él parecía tan frío y distante como cuando apenas comencé a conocerlo, la intimidad que compartimos me dejó con el silencio suficiente como para notar que me gustaba. ¿Pero por qué les miento? Los dos me gustan, me gusta Kai y me gusta Rei, pero no puedo tenerlos a los dos y tampoco puedo esforzarme por amar a alguno, los dos están casados y probablemente el último me tiene tanto rencor que no me dará la cara. Mas a juzgar porque los he visto darse cortos besos y con una sonrisa en sus labios, creo que todo está bien entre ellos.

Me siento feliz, me siento bien, me siento pleno, me siento puro, un virginal tan atractivo como era cuando tenía apenas 17 años. Esas épocas donde también vivía de fiesta en fiesta y de encamada en encamada. Los hombres eran mi objetivo, las discos mi mundo y la música el medio, pero ahora veo todo claramente. Estaba muy equivocado, la vida es mucho más que una encamada o una salida, la vida debe ser esas dos cosas pero con amor. Y hasta que no encuentre el amor en alguien no me acostaré con nadie. Pero siento que el amor de mi vida está en frente de mí, que mi amor se divide en dos seres tan distintos como atractivos y a quienes quiero, pero creo que lastimé profundamente. Además, no puedo negar el hecho de que así como Kai me tuvo a mí, también tuvo a otros, como Brooklyn, o tiene actualmente a otros. No le hago falta y de seguro no siente nada por mí, por ello debo olvidarlo. ¿Y cómo olvidar tantos años y tantos encuentros apasionados? Con otra persona.

¡Otra persona que no sea Rei Kon! Ash, mi mente se quedó aletargada, parece que a mi cerebro se le pegó es estilo RoJonh, porque estoy pensando cosas banales y sin importancia. Rei me odia y Kai me olvida, yo busco a otro y todos contentos y moviendo la cola como perros excitadas. No pensaré más en ellos, no pensaré más en Rei, no pensaré más en Kai, no pensaré… ¿a quién engaño? ¿Cómo no pensar en él cuando lo tengo en frente de mi cara, mirándome fijamente y sujetando mis manos con las suyas? Me observa detenidamente con esos ojos acusadores, me reprocha el no haberle satisfecho todo este mes con sólo mirarme, me estremece y me intimida ligeramente, por ello desvío la mirada y observo el balcón.

Cuando entré a su oficina como todas las noches, mi jefe estaba en el balcón fumando un puro como siempre y yo no hice ruido para no molestarlo. Pero cuando me di la vuelta él estaba ahí, en frente de mí, aprisionándome contra el escritorio e incluso me tomó las manos para plantarme un beso en los labios. Al principio me negué, debo olvidar a este sujeto, pero después no pude negarme a abrir la boca y dejar que su lengua entre mi, degustando mis labios, mi paladar, mis dientes, y buscando mi lengua para frotarse con ella. El mareo de la excitación me atacó y desvié la mirada cuando nos separamos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Ivanov? —dijo en un susurro y atacó mi cuello con besos y lamidas.

—Kai… detente —le dije y moví la cabeza, para sacar la de él de esa zona.

— ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Pretendes volverte puritano de un día para otro? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona e irónica en el rostro.

—No, pero yo… Yo quiero dejar esto… No está bien, mi vida no está bien —le respondí mirándolo fijamente y con decisión.

— ¿Y si yo te ofreciera una vida mejor? —pregunté de repente y volvió a besar mis labios.

Fue un beso apasionado, igual que el anterior. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca con una suavidad envidiable, y esta vez sus manos viajaron por mi espalda, dejando libre mis manos, y me apresaron por la cintura. Acto seguido, sin cortar el beso, me tomó por los muslos de una sola vez y me levantó, sentándome sobre el escritorio, abriéndome las piernas para colocarse entremedio.

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —le grité con enojo. Que bastardo, no me obligará esta vez ni aunque me mire con esos ojos tan amenazantes. No me va a obligar.

—Hacerte mío, eso haré —sentenció con seguridad y volvió a acercarme a su cuerpo. Frotó su entrepierna con la mía, buscando despertarla y yo luché con mi mente para no dejarla despertar. En eso se acercó de nuevo a mi cuello y comenzó a chuparlo. Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta y no lo pude ocultar.

—Kai, te tardas demasiado qué… —. Esa voz, tan tierna, tan dulce… Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora.

Tanto yo como Kai, y por si preguntan yo volteé primero, volteamos en dirección de donde venía esa voz. Los dos nos sorprendimos, pude ver por primera vez en mi vida la cara de terror de mi jefe. Estaba aterrorizado, la puerta se había abierto de repente y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. En el umbral de la misma, con cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y con las lágrimas saltando de sus ojos de la sorpresa de ver esta escena, estaba Rei Kon. Sostenía el casco de su moto en las manos y se le cayó de la pura impresión. ¡Oh, pobre alma la de esta hermosa criatura condenada a vernos a mí y a su marido en semejante situación!

—Rei —dijo Kai con la voz queda, atónito de verlo allí parado.

—Rei no… no es lo que piensas —dije con todo el nerviosismo que me había producido. Jamás me había pasado algo como esto, claro que nunca había estado con un tipo casado antes de estar con Kai, pero no pensé que esto fuera así. Y por si no se han dado cuenta, mi mentira fue muy mala, tanto que logró que el pobre Kon estallara en llanto.

— ¡Traidores! ¡Me mintieron! ¡Los dos me mintieron! —gritó desaforado, tomó el casco casi de un solo movimiento y salió corriendo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Rei! —le grité e intenté seguirle, intenté ponerme de pie de nuevo y seguirlo. Pero Kai me lo impidió, ¿qué le pasa a este sujeto? — ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es tu esposo!

—Déjalo —dijo con simpleza y con una voz tan fría que hasta se podría decir que se ufanaba de haber humillado a su esposo, a quien supuestamente amaba.

Me enfurecí, sentí impotencia y no pude evitar moverme violentamente, pateando a Kai y haciendo que retroceda. Tan pronto me soltó, me puse de pie. Este bastardo de mierda, no hace nada cuando sabe perfectamente que fue él el que le falló, no quiere hacer nada por remendar sus errores. Es tan orgulloso, tan atractivo y altanero, es todo lo que me gusta en un hombre. Me doy cuenta ahora de que si busco esta clase de hombre el tipo me terminará engañando con el primer puto barato que encuentre.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas tan sínico! —grité y salí corriendo en la misma dirección donde se había ido Rei.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y al llegar al elevador vi como las luces del mismo me señalaban que se dirigía al último piso, es decir, al primer piso si lo vemos desde mi posición. Mi impaciencia me impidió esperar a que el aparato regresara a donde estoy por lo que tomé las escaleras. Si bien estoy en el tercer piso y no es mucho para bajar, al llegar al final de todas las escaleras estaba muy agitado. Los nervios y la rabia eran mucho más fuertes que la fuerza que me daban las piernas. Parecía que hubiera bajado a la velocidad del rayo. Ya no había nadie en el edificio, por suerte, pues si lo hubiera habido me imagino el escándalo que se hubiera armado. Lo peor de todo sería que toda Nueva York se hubiera enterado gracias al chusma de Ivan.

Una vez en el primer piso corrí en dirección a la puerta principal, deseaba salir y encontrarlo rápidamente. De todos modos mi mente tan distraída y conmocionada no me dejó pensar en ir primero al garaje en la planta subterránea para encontrar mi moto y seguir a Rei más fácilmente. Mas lo hecho está hecho, sólo me queda desear que el chino no se aleje demasiado, quiero aclarar las cosas ahora porque sé que después no podré hacerlo.

Estaba corriendo con desesperación, abrí la puerta de un solo manotazo, pero al avanzar choqué contra algo, o alguien. Lo que sea que haya sido, es casi como una piedra, porque reboté y caí al suelo. Quedé sentado en le piso y me tomó un par de segundos reponerme del golpe, la cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolía bastante. Oh, genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora me saldrá un horrible chichón en mi cabeza, sólo espero que no se note fácilmente a simple vista mañana. Pero es lo de menos ahora, elevé la vista y me encontré con un sorprendido guardia de seguridad, que todavía estaba de pie, como si no lo hubiera golpeado nada. Sostenía un casco en sus manos y me miraba con preocupación.

—Yuriy, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —dijo mientras me extendía una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Mis ojos se fijaron en el casco, es el de Rei, estoy seguro de ello. Tal vez por esta distracción ni siquiera me levanto y regreso mi vista al rubio de seguridad.

— ¿Viste a Rei, Sergei? —le dije rápidamente y con la respiración agitada.

—Sí, salió hace tan sólo segundos. Iba corriendo y lloraba, ¿qué pasó allá arriba para conmocionarlo tanto?

— ¿Hacia dónde se fue? —le casi grité mientras me ponía de pie de un salto y le encaraba amenazante. Más le vale no hacer demasiadas preguntas, porque él será musculoso y mucho más alto, pero yo tengo mis fuertes también.

—Salió corriendo, dobló a la derecha y dejó caer su casco —explicó sin chistar.

No le agradecí y directamente le rodeé para salir por la puerta y correr en la misma dirección en que me indicó Sergei, ya después podré agradecerle ahora debo ir por Rei. De sólo pensar en cómo debe estar ese muchacho me doy más prisa, si va corriendo no creo que haya ido muy lejos. Quizá sea ágil, rápido y tenga una gracia felina para las acrobacias, como bien aprendí cuando estábamos más en contacto, no creo que corra a la velocidad de un guepardo. Soy un estúpido, si bien siempre me he ufanado de mi habilidad para salir airoso de todas mis aventuras, creo que es distinto con este par de sujetos.

Intenté todo este tiempo alejar a esos de mi mente, alejar los sentimientos que me atacaban cada vez que veía a mi jefe, cada vez que pensaba en Kon, pero ahora es muy tarde, ahora debo actuar. No tuve tiempo de aclarar mi mente, pero sé que podré decirles a los dos algo coherente y entendible de mi situación, no quiero que ellos dos se separen por mi culpa. Hasta preferiría quedarme solo, aunque sé que no podré sentir por otra persona lo mismo que siento por estos dos. Pensé que si no tenía relaciones o contacto con ninguno los olvidaría, como a todos mis amantes, pero los extrañé mucho, extrañé tratarlos como antes.

Para mi mala suerte, el clima está en mi contra. Desde esta mañana está nublado y el viento frío corre veloz por el aire, pero ahora todo está peor. Las gotas de lluvia caen sobre mi cuerpo y el viento se hace un poco más fuerte, danto lugar a una tormenta sin relámpagos y sin truenos, pero con una cantidad de agua torrencial que corre por la calle y que me cae encima. He corrido muchas cuadras, empapándome en le proceso, porque tampoco saqué mi campera que está dentro de mi oficina, mientras gritaba el nombre de quien busco. Ya sin aliento me detengo en frente de una plaza que antes no había visto, se nota que no soy de andar por esos lugares. Respiro agitado y el agua casi torrencial me hace un poco difícil el respirar.

Vuelvo a gritar su nombre, pero mi voz está algo cansada por lo que no es un grito fuerte. Ahora me doy cuenta que sólo tres horas de gimnasio tres veces a la semana no son suficientes para afrontar algo como esto. Los nervios de mi mente hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble y se sienta muy cansado, la mala respiración imposibilita el doble mi tarea. ¿Dónde mierda estás Rei Kon?

Entonces elevé la cabeza hacia la plaza y lo vi. Sentado en una banca, abrazado a sus piernas, como si fuera una adolescente que llora por su primer engaño amoroso, esconde la cara entre sus rodillas y su cabello está suelto y me muestra que es mucho más largo de lo que aparenta, pero sé que es él. ¿Por qué lo sé? Porque no creo que haya otro chico gay enamorado llorando en la plaza en medio de una tormenta, ¿o ustedes piensan que sí? ¡Hay que tener lógica en estos casos!

Crucé la calle y caminé un poco más lento hacia donde estaba él, no me importaba mucho sentir cómo la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo y todo mi ser se empapaba. Lo que más lamento es que mi cabello ya perdió todo su gel y ahora debe estar cayendo sobre mi cabeza como una masa pelirroja indomablemente lacia y sin forma alguna.

—Rei —le llamo suavemente y coloco mi mano en su hombro. Él levanta la cabeza y me observa con sus ojos dorados, tan acuosos por las lágrimas como por la lluvia que cae sobre él. Pero sólo dos segundos después vuelve a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, tiene sus piernas muy bien sujetas.

—Vete, Yura —me dice en un susurro que apenas puedo escuchar.

—Perdóname, en serio lo siento —le dije y me agaché delante de él, casi quedé arrodillado en el piso que está casi embarrado. Ahora mis pantalones están más que arruinados, pero creo que Rei vale la pena. —Yo no quería lastimarte… ni a ti ni a Kai, lamento mucho lo que pasó…

Sus ojos me miraban casi distantes mientras le hablaba. Estoy seguro de que me escucha y sabe lo que le estoy diciendo, pero quizá está en shock y su mente todavía no asimila lo que le digo y lo que vio en la oficina.

—Fue venganza —dijo de repente y me sobresalté un poco. No comprendí sus palabras y le miré un poco más fijo.

— ¿Venganza? ¿De que? —. Acto seguido me senté a su lado y coloqué mi mano en su hombro. Le acaricié con suavidad, buscando calmarlo. Y tal parece que lo logro, porque su respiración se calma y con ello me doy cuenta de que ha dejado de llorar, pero esta maldita lluvia no deja de caer.

—Kai… me pagó con la misma moneda… —volvió a decir y bajó la cabeza tras darme un rápido vistazo. Pude ver una sonrisa triste ser esbozada antes de que ocultara su rostro bajo su cabello.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le dije y zarandeé un poco sus hombros para que reaccionara y fuera más claro conmigo.

—Kai se vengó de mí… Me hizo sentir lo mismo que le hice a él —dijo de nuevo, pero parecía que hablaba consigo mismo. Yo me desesperaba, no entender la situación y verlo en ese estado de conmoción me hacían desear una respuesta ya. Pero el maldito de Kon parece que se niega a dármela sin metáforas y frases sueltas.

—No entiendo… Explícame Rei…

—Se refiere a él y Brooklyn hace dos años —habló una voz a nuestras espaldas. Me volteé y pude ver una figura que conozco bien, tenía un paraguas en la mano, por lo que no se mojaba, pero el muy bastardo no lo colocó sobre nosotros que parecía que nos derretíamos de lo mojados que estábamos.

Después de todo, Kai Hiwatari sí fue a buscarnos, pero lo que importa no es cómo va vestido o qué lleva o no, lo que importa es lo que acaba de decir. ¿Rei y Brooklyn? Pero si era Kai quien se acostaba con el de cabellos de zanahoria, ahora no entiendo nada. Mi jefe siempre fue el infiel, él era quien humillaba a su esposo al tener sexo con otros tipos. Miré a Rei, esperando una explicación más específica.

— ¿Rei, qué quiere decir con eso?

Él me miró y no me respondió. Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse de nuevo y, si bien las gotas de agua lo disimulan muy bien, sé que está llorando otra vez. Luego de mirarme a mí miró a Kai, éste lo observó con cierto enojo y como no habló prácticamente le obligó con ese solo vistazo a que fuera él el que me dijera la verdad de todo. Después de escucharla comprendería porqué tanta vergüenza le daba al pobre chino decir esa realidad que él se molestaba en ocultar con tanto esmero.

—Yo engañaba a Kai con Brooklyn —dijo y me quedé helado. Rei me dijo que Kai era su vida, que él le había sacado de una vida de mierda y que lo amaba más que a otra cosa en el mundo, no podría haberlo traicionado de esa manera. Además, con todo lo que le había dado mi jefe, él no podía pagarle de esa forma.

—Y no sólo con él —habló Kai, su vos estaba cargada de veneno, veneno que hizo que el Kon diera un ligero saltito y bajara la cabeza, apenado.

—Mientras estaba de novio con Kai, le engañé con muchos chicos… Fue a penas llegamos a Estados Unidos —dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba quebrado.

Nos quedamos en silencios unos segundos, en los que el maldito de Hiwatari podría habernos prestado el paraguas para no mojarnos tanto, pero no lo hizo el muy hijo de… su madre. Mi mente no llegaba a entender esto, él había vivido una horrible vida como prostituto y cuando Kai le ofrece una vida mejor, éste arruina las cosas engañándolo con mucho tipos. Además una parte de mi ser no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, o sea, Rei se veía tan bueno, se veía tan inofensivo e indefenso, tan tierno, no lo puedo creer capaz de algo como la infidelidad. Kai sí parecía ser de esos tipos que son infieles seriales.

— ¡Pero desde que nos casamos no estuve con otro que no fueras tú! ¡Te fui fiel y te juré fidelidad! ¡Inclusive me tatué tu nombre! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?! —gritó de repente y mirando a Kai a los ojos, sacando toda la rabia y la bronca que tenía guardadas.

— ¡No mientas, Rei! —le alzó la voz mi jefe. Le pude ver en la mirada ese mismo deseo de golpearlo que vi hace tantas noches, cuando regresé por mis llaves. —Te revolcaste con Yuriy hace un tiempo, yo sé que estuviste con él y no me los niegues. Ninguno de los dos puede negarlo.

—Kai… —esa fue la voz de Rei, estaba completamente quebrada, no podía seguir hablando. Si el nombre de mi jefe hubiera sido más largo, él no hubiera podido pronunciarlo completo. Después de eso escuché cómo sollozaba y bajaba la cabeza, creo que no puede seguir mintiéndole.

Yo no le dije nada, me quedé callado un momento. Después de todo, fue mi culpa, siempre fue mi culpa. Me entrometí en algo más serio y delicado que un noviazgo o una aventurita, me metí con una pareja que venía de muchos flagelos y que estaba saliendo a flote por unos momentos, entonces llegué yo a hundir de nuevo el barco. Tanto parece que les ha costado estar juntos y demostrarse amor, porque yo no dudo de que Kai no ame a Rei o viceversa, y ahora están de nuevo inseguros y criticándose el comportamiento de uno y de otro.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunto y lo miro levemente a los ojos, los míos pestañean y algunas lágrimas caen por ello. Siento culpa y decepción por conocer la verdad del asiático, y vergüenza por mi forma de pensar e incluso de acusar a Kai de infiel.

—Tu perfume… yo lo he olido muchas veces, es una fragancia rara y que no se consigue en Estados Unidos, sólo lo he olido en ti y en otros sujetos adinerados… Rei tenía ese aroma una noche y su cuerpo… Yo conozco su cuerpo y sabía que había sido profanado antes esa misma noche —habló con claridad, con frialdad, con su temple inquebrantable, pero pude ver, gracias a que él sí está seco, que una lágrima revoltosa rodó por su mejilla, dejándole un caminito acuoso desde su ojo hasta el final de su cara.

—Y aún sabiendo eso, fingí creerte todo, te perdoné todo lo que habías hecho —habló nuevamente Kai y Rei elevó la cabeza, sabiendo que le hablaba a él. —No te dije nada, no te recriminé nada, te traté como siempre. Lo único que te pedí, lo único, fue que no volvieras a la empresa, te pedí que te alejaras, ¡y ni eso pudiste hacer por mí!

—Perdóname Kai… lo siento… Por favor, no te enfades —dijo Rei débilmente.

—Siempre haces lo mismo — contestó y su mirada fue tan fría que podría haber congelado las gotas de agua, yo estaba petrificado con sólo observar, me imagino lo que habrá pasado por la mente de Kon al ser él el objetivo de esa mirada. —Lloras… me suplicas… me haces sentir amor por ti… y al final siempre soy yo el que pasa lo peor, siempre me traicionas al final… —hizo un silencio en el que la lluvia llenó la ausencia de voz, parece que la tormenta se hace más fuerte. — ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Kai yo… —comencé a hablar, notando que era mi turno de recibir la cuenta de mis errores.

— ¿Tú qué pensabas de mí? Lo mismo que todos, ¿verdad? —volvió a decir con cinismo, mientras unas pocas lágrimas brotaban de su rostro inmutable.

—Yo… creía que… eras tú el que engañaba a Rei. Todos piensan eso, ¡y es verdad! ¡¿Cómo sé que tú no le eras infiel?! ¡¿Cómo sé que no le fuiste infiel siempre?! —le dije sacando coraje de donde no había e intentando defenderme con tal de no ser víctima de las acusaciones de este hombre.

—Él siempre me fue fiel —interrumpió la voz del chino. No esperaba que él me contestara, eso sólo demuestra lo mucho que confió en él y lo mucho que lo ama, sólo el amor hace que confiemos de esa manera ciega en otra persona. —Jamás me hubiera engañado, él siempre estaba cuidándome o trabajando y salía poco, a Brooklyn nunca le prestó atención, nunca le correspondió a nada… yo fui testigo de ello…

—Cuando hackeaste las cámaras de seguridad junto con Max —le interrumpió Hiwatari, parece que esa es una de las cosas que más le ha hecho enojar. Aunque ahora comprendo mejor el hecho de que cuando llegué a la empresa Max estaba suspendido hasta previo aviso y recién este mes regresó a BioVolt.

—Pero tú crees que soy la misma mierda que engaña a todos con todo, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Kai clavando sus hermosos ojos carmines en mí. Me sentí intimidado y pequeño, pero no por ello le bajé la mirada. A mí no me somete aunque yo reconozco mis errores.

—Sí, yo creía que tú eras un infiel, una basura que engañaba a su esposo con otro… —hice un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que querían brotar, pero no lo logré y éstas cayeron simulando ser gotas de lluvia. —Rei no quería… él no quería hacerlo, yo le convencí y después, él sintió tanta culpa que se fue inmediatamente… ¡Por favor perdónalo, y perdóname por pensar tan mal de ti!

—Por favor Kai, lo sentimos mucho —acotó Kon y los dos le miramos como rogando por perdón. Nos estábamos empapando y él estaba como atónito, no reaccionaba y nos miraba casi distante.

—Confié en ustedes… Los quería, no saben cuánto los quería —habló bajito y con su voz ronca, como si luchara por no soltar el llanto. Se podría decir que los tres estábamos iguales, éramos tres tipos con problemas de amores casi desconsolados por las decepciones y las traiciones. —Al final los dos resultaron ser iguales…

—Kai —le dijimos al unísono y nos miramos al notar que hablamos a la vez. Nos sentimos, o al menos yo, me sentí muy patético, me sentí igual de mal que cuando discutí con Bryan hace tiempo.

—Son iguales, sólo que uno es… un gato barato y el otro un puto pelirrojo —nos dijo a los dos y nos quedamos callados. Kai usó las mismas palabras de Bryan, él también piensa lo mismo, él pensaba lo mismo. Ahora comprendo que todos pensaban igual y nadie me lo dijo de frente.

—Vámonos —habló de nuevo Hiwatari y se volteó, dándonos la espalda. —El auto está en frente…

— ¿Y las motos? —pregunté y él me miró de reojo, casi me fulmina con semejante observación. Su ojo carmesí parecía rojo sangre entre la lluvia.

—Me importan lo mismo que a ustedes les importaron mis emociones —dijo con sequedad y volvió a ver al frente. —Ahora vengan o se quedan bajo la lluvia —. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto negro, estaba en frente de la plaza.

Rei y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos levantamos del asiento. Creo que me resignaré a pasar la noche donde sea que vivan Kai y su esposo, no pienso objetarle nada viendo el genio que trae. Aunque sé que es nuestra culpa, es curioso como al final él resultó ser la verdadera víctima de sus amantes, o mejor dicho de su amante y su amor.

Al principio Rei quiso subir en el asiento delantero del auto, como se ve que siempre es así y es lo más lógico que ocurra. Pero con una sola mirada que Kai le dirigió, el chino di un paso atrás, cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado en los asientos de atrás. Mi jefe arrancó y comenzó la marcha ligeramente rápido hacia donde sería su casa. Fue un viaje silencioso e incómodo, yo me ocupé de mirar por la ventana y casi contar las gotas infinitas de lluvia que chocaban contra el vidrio. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el hipeo de alguno de los tres o cómo alguno sorbía por la nariz, pero no me atreví a mirar de quién se trataba.

Después de un tiempo de andar pude ver el cambio de un barrio a otro, estábamos entrando a la zona más lujosa de Nueva York y en medio de ésta, un barrio privado. Avanzamos entre casas tan lujosas que parecían mansiones, hasta que Hiwatari detuvo el auto y anunció que habíamos llegado. Miré por la ventanilla la gran mansión, se veía algo descolorida por ser de noche y estar lloviendo, pero creo que es una magnífica casota de día. Nos bajamos del auto, sin ningún paraguas, y Kai avanzó con su paraguas sin dirigirnos la palabra. Los dos le seguidos como dos perritos siguen a su amo, es humillante, pero si llego a decir algo me van a fulminar y desde aquí no puedo llegar hasta mi casa sin pescar un fuerte resfriado.

Entramos a la mansión y pude ver que se trataba de una enorme casa de dos pisos, con escaleras con adornos bastante extravagantes. Nos recibieron dos empleadas en la que parecía ser la sala principal, que era el doble de grande que mi apartamento. Había sillones bastante costosos, una mesa en el centro de toda la sala, pero pude distinguir algunos sillones más "modernos" o "menos refinados" por así decirles, ubicados frente a un gran televisor de plasma, pantalla gigante y con un juego de audio digno de una sala de cine. Me hubiera quedado horas admirando la sala, pero el bastardo de mi jefe me interrumpió la admiración con su voz cortante.

—Tráiganles unas toallas y váyanse a dormir, no acepto peros —le casi ordenó a las sirvientas.

—Sí, señor —respondieron ellas y caminaron por una suerte de pasillito, luego se metieron dentro de una puerta. Yo vi como Kai arreglaba el paraguas y lo colocaba en una especie de estuche ubicado junto a la puerta principal y el perchero. Acto seguido, se quitó los zapatos y Rei hizo lo mismo, yo los imité por el simple hecho de no querer estropear las alfombras de la casa. No es que me preocupe la limpieza, pero es mejor prevenir algún enojo menor.

Unos segundos después las dos mujeres aparecieron con unas toallas en las manos y se nos acercaron. Entregaron una toalla a Rei y después a mí, noté cómo intercambiaban una suerte de saludo con el chino y éste les regalaba una triste sonrisa. Parece que es un tipo muy querido por la servidumbre.

Después de darnos los objetos subieron por la escalera y desaparecieron por un pasillo. Así nos quedamos solos los tres. Tanto Rei como yo nos comenzamos a secar el cabello y un poco los brazos y la cara, en pocas palabras nos secamos la más que pudimos, mientras Kai nos daba la espalda y caminaba hasta uno de los sillones. Una vez estuvo sentado colocó los codos en las rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos, parecía muy estresado. Tragué saliva y me decidí a hablar, no podía soportar tanto silencio.

—Kai… nosotros…

—Cállate —me interrumpió sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara.

—Pero Kai, escúchanos, por favor —suplicó Rei con la voz quebrada.

—Estoy cansado… hablaremos mañana —volvió a hablar Hiwatari elevando levemente la cabeza y fijando su mirada en el piso.

—Pero…

— ¡Que hablaremos mañana! —gritó mientras clavaba su mirada en nosotros, yo sentí sus ojos quemándome con sólo esa mirada. Estaba dolido, creo que demasiado dolido. —No quiero saber nada de ustedes… —habló con cierta calma, volviendo a bajar la cabeza, ocultando lo que seguramente era un sollozo. —Sólo váyanse a dormir…

— ¿Dónde… dormirá Yuriy? —le dijo Rei con un hilo de voz, se podría decir que tenía cierto temor de hablar.

—En la habitación, en la cama —respondió y nos miró, como para ver la reacción que tendríamos. La cara de Kon fue casi como si le hubieran nockeado en un ring de box o como si le hubieran dado una paliza, este chico es demasiado expresivo. Demasiado sensible para su bienestar. —No pongas esa cara, ya te cogió una vez, que duerman juntos nos es nada —. Su voz era fría, estaba calmada y daba cierta sensación de temor al ser escuchada.

Tragué saliva y asentí, esto último también lo hizo el chino. Éste fue quien comenzó a caminar primero, con la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas corriéndole silenciosamente por las mejillas, yo le seguía pero mis ojos pestañeaban para no dejar salir las lágrimas que querían brotar. Suficiente he llorado hoy, no quiero seguir llorando de noche. Después tendré unas ojeras tremendas y mis ojos hermosamente celestes se pondrán rojos e irritados.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras me detuve un segundo antes de llegar al final de la misma. Volteé levemente la cabeza sólo para ver a Kai sentado en le sillón, de espalda a nosotros, pero con las manos en la cabeza y moviéndola en forma negativa. Incluso me atrevo a decir, que un sollozo se le escapó de los labios y mi corazón se estrujó lo suficiente como para casi correr por la escalera para alcanzar a Kon y a morderme la lengua hasta sangrar para no llorar como un mocoso.

**Parte XI: Piedad**

Un fuerte ruido me despertó, casi di un salto en la cama y me senté de golpe. Miré alrededor sin recordar dónde estaba sólo había escuchado un ruido y estaba completamente perdido. Mas muy pronto el frío me hizo temblar levemente y froté mis brazos, recién en ese momento me percaté de dónde estaba y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba nada más y nada menos que en la habitación de Kai y su pareja, durmiendo en la cama que alguna vez ellos dos compartieron. Di un suspiro al recordar todo lo que había pasado, y la angustia me invadió.

Después de que subimos y entramos a la habitación, Rei me buscó algo de ropa para que pudiera dormir. Me dio un pijama que Kai jamás había usado, que era un supuesto regalo de un muchacho que él odiaba y que por eso no le molestaría que yo lo usara. Además, él ya está muy enojado, creo que esto no puede empeorar. Ambos nos cambiamos y nos tiramos en la cama, comenzamos a platicar levemente, nuestras voces eran decaídas y nuestra charla era todo menos un cambio fluido de palabras. Rei me contó toda la verdad, me dijo que él era el infiel y me describió qué fue lo que pasó exactamente y cómo es que mi jefe le perdonaba todas y cada una de sus fayas. Yo también me sinceré con él y le conté de mis andanzas, le conté desde lo de Break Heart hasta mi discusión con Bryan. Y así los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que Hiwatari tiene razón, somos iguales: uno es un puto pelirrojo y el otro un gato barato. Entre llantos nos quedamos dormidos cubiertos por la manta.

Volteé a mi lado, sólo para asegurarme de que él seguí ahí y sí. Allí estaba Rei Kon, tapado con la frazada pero durmiendo incómodamente. Parecía algo inquieto y me llamó la atención su piel brillante, él no estaba así cuando nos acostamos. Le toqué la mejilla con suavidad para no despertarlo, la sentí mojada, estaba sudando mucho. En cuando alejé la mano balbuceó algo que no alcancé a entender y se removió, sus ojos fuertemente apretados y su boca diciendo cosas entre sueños me hicieron ver que algo no estaba del todo bien. Llevé una mano a su frente, estaba caliente, sumamente caliente.

Me asusté un poco y me levanté de la cama. ¿Qué podía hacer? No sé dónde están las cosas en la casa y no voy a empezar a desarmar todo para buscar algo para bajarle la fiebre. Únicamente atiné a quitarle la frazada para que no siguiera sudando y con su temperatura subiendo, él se volvió a mover y a balbucear algo incoherente entre sueños. Con cierta desesperación salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras, sólo espero encontrar a algún sirviente o a Kai, él debe saber dónde hay para bajarle la fiebre o si no espero que sepa qué hacer.

Para mi suerte, en cuando puse un pie en la sala y caminé hacia el sillón lo vi. Estaba durmiendo con la misma ropa con que lo había visto antes. Se veía tan calmado que no quería despertarlo, e incluso me sentí un poco angustiado por lo hinchados que tenía los ojos, parece que estuvo llorando tanto como nosotros. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando la imagen de Rei se me vino a la mente y, después de tragar saliva, me arrodillé junto al sillón.

—Kai —le llamé débilmente mientras le zarandeaba un poco el hombro.

Él entreabrió los ojos y medio adormilado me miró sin comprender bien qué pasaba.

—Kai, Rei vuela de fiebre —le volví a hablar en cuando lo noté más despierto, y le zarandeé de nuevo.

Una vez que lo vi intentando sentarse me alejé. Se sentó en el sillón y se sobó la siente al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro o un bostezo porque parece cualquiera de esa dos cosas.

— ¿Qué… Rei qué? —dijo en susurro y abrió los ojos, medio adormilado. Me miró fijamente, estaba inexpresivo y parecía no comprender todavía. No podía enojarme y estallar para hacerlo reaccionar, por alguna razón yo también me siento un poco mareado y cansado, no estoy dormido pero los párpados se me cierran y me cuesta un poco mantener el equilibrio.

—Que Rei tiene mucha fiebre, necesita ayuda Kai —le dije en un hilo de voz. Sentía mucho calor y mis mejillas estaban que ardían, no sé qué me pasa ahora, sólo quiero ayudar a Rei. —Por favor, ayúdalo…

Hiwatari me miró de nuevo y movió fuerte la cabeza, como si buscara despertarse. Se dio una suave palmada en la mejilla y lo vi despertando como si saliera de una pesadilla. Miró alrededor, parece que busca ubicarse en dónde está, luego me miró a mí y suspiro con alivio, acto seguido asintió y se puso de pie.

—Ve con él, no lo dejes solo, yo llevaré algo para bajarle la fiebre —habló con seguridad, ese era el jefe que recuerdo, siempre tan altanero, tan mandón, tan seguro de sí mismo. Me excitaría en este preciso momento de no ser porque Kon está mal y porque yo tampoco me siento muy bien como para jugar con él de esa manera.

Hice lo que me dijo sin chistar y regresé a la habitación. Me senté junto a Rei y le coloqué la mano en la frente, estaba más caliente. Le susurré que todo estaría bien y que muy pronto Kai lo ayudaría, pero parece que él quiere decirme algo, pues se mueve casi violentamente, pero no abre los ojos. Es como si estuviera soñando y es más una pesadilla que un sueño, está sufriendo y mucho. Espero el maldito de mi jefe no nos haga esperar.

Por suerte en unos minutos el bicolor apareció en la puerta, sin encender la luz se acercó a la cama, haciéndome a un lado y colocó un paño con agua fría en la frente del muchacho. Lo vi acariciándole suavemente el cabello, alejando su leve flequillo y dejando su frente al descubierto, para retirarle el paño y volverlo a mojar en un recipiente con agua que él mismo había traído. Presencié como repetía esta acción un par de veces, haciendo que el tono sonrojado de las mejillas de Rei desapareciera de a poco. Me sentí aliviado con ello y esbocé una leve sonrisa. Pero sentí que el calor que me atacaba desde hacía unos momentos regresaba con más intensidad cuando vi a Kai inclinarse sobre Rei y apoyar sus labios en la frente del mismo, comprobando así que la fiebre estaba de a poco desapareciendo.

—Estarás bien, Rei —le dijo en un suspiro y volvió a acariciar su cabello.

—Kai… —habló le chino en un susurro, parecía entre dormido y afiebrado, —perdóname…

—Cálmate, amor… Estarás bien —le dijo en un tono que si bien no era frío era muy calmado. Acto seguido tomó un frasquito que había colocado en la mesa de noche y lo agitó con suavidad, después vertió un poco del contenido en una cuchara y lo acercó a la boca de su esposo. —Bébelo —le ordenó con firmeza al tiempo que abría levemente la boca de Rei para que bebiera lo que parecía un medicamento.

Sonreí levemente al ver que Rei estaba un poco mejor e intenté decir algo, sólo para opinar o agradecerle a Kai por lo que hacía, cuando un ataque de tos se hizo presente. Sentí un fuerte ardor en la garganta y volvía a toser, intenté cubrirme la boca para no toser sobre el chino, suficientes gérmenes tiene. Me levanté de la cama, porque estaba sentado en el lado opuesto al de mi jefe, y caminé un poco para ver si el calor se iba y si ese ardor se despejaba, estaba mareado y todo a mí alrededor me daba vueltas. Pero lo peor era el calor.

No supe en qué momento Kai estaba a mi lado y me sujetaba de los hombros. Creo que yo lo miraba como si estuviera perdido en la luna de queso, porque me sacudió un poco y sentí que mi cuello no soportaba el peso de mi cabeza y que caía. Hiwatari me tomó del mentón y me sujetó cuando sentí que iba a caer el suelo por un fuerte mareo. Me ayudó a llegar a la cama de nuevo y me sentó del otro lado de Rei, después colocó su mano en mi frente y, como parece que no sintió bien el calor en mi cuerpo, acercó sus labios a ella, tomándome la temperatura como hizo con Rei.

—Estás un poco caliente, recuéstate —me ordenó y yo intenté protestar, pero me empujó a la cama con cierta bronca y me hizo desistir de mis intentos por ayudar alegando que si hacía mucho ruido pondría nervioso y a Rei le regresaría la fiebre. Me quedé quieto y con un calor insoportable, me sentía sudado y me avergoncé de verme tan vulnerable, y mucho más cuando un paño frío se posicionó sobre mi frente.

—Kai…

—No hables y cálmate —me interrumpió y sentí mis ojos cerrarse, no quería dormirme pero parece que mi cuerpo me pide descanso.

—Lo siento mucho… perdóname —le susurré antes de quedarme dormido. Quería disculparme. Al final él no sólo resultó ser nuestra víctima, un sujeto al que lo habían engañado toda su vida, sino que también ahora debe cuidar a los bastardos que le han hecho sufrir tanto.

Creía que Kai Hiwatari era un hombre frío, altanero, incapaz de sentir mucho más de lo que yo veía en el sexo, pero me equivoqué. Él es mucho más que sólo eso, él es también un ser humano con un corazón enorme. Las ayudas a las casa-cunas, a los orfanatos, a los hospitales ahora dudo que sean únicamente una forma de evadir impuestos. Si él puede ayudar de esta manera a quienes lo lastiman y lo hieren, puede hacer eso por la gente más necesitada.

Realmente me avergüenzo de haber pensado mal de él o de haberlo pensado un infiel serial- Él no es malo, es simplemente frío e introvertido, no es demostrativo pero no por eso no siente nada. Me guié por lo prejuicios y no pude ver más allá de las malas lenguas, y sólo por eso lastimé al ser que amo. También me guié por la carne, por los instintos y mis propios deseos egoístas, y terminé lastimando a otra persona que amo y probablemente le arruiné su matrimonio.

Definitivamente, si ellos se separan es mi culpa; si me despiden, es mí culpa; y si mi vida se vuelve una completa mierda, es mi culpa…

**Parte XII: Final **

—Hasta que despiertas —dijo la voz fría de Kai en cuanto abrí los ojos.

Me sentí un poco cansado y como si hubiera corrido una maratón, teniendo en cuenta las manchas de sudor en mi ropa. Vi a mi lado, sentado completamente sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera un indio, a Rei Kon. Tenía la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo, parece que se ha despertado antes y se ha encontrado con Hiwatari hecho una fiera esperando a que despertemos para acabar con nuestras vidas o quizá con nuestra existencia.

Luego de ver alrededor y notar que ya era de día me senté el la cama, sobándome la nuca porque siempre despierto con un fuerte dolor en esa parte del cuerpo. Miré a mi jefe, parecía calmado, al menos ya no había en él ese semblante de "te mataré si me dices algo". Pero no por eso me quitaba el nerviosismo, pensé que me echaría a las patadas de su casa y que me dejaría en pelotas, digo en ropa interior en la calle. Creo que tendré que irme preparando para buscar otro empleo, nada más espero que sus críticas no afecten mi currículo, sino tendré que irme al extranjero. Y entonces sí estaré como Brooklyn, ahora entiendo que fue Kai el que lo hecho y no fue por pedido de Rei.

Vimos como el japonés cerraba sus ojos unos segundos en los que mi corazón se aceleró al máximo. Me sentí nervioso e intimidado, jamás había tenido que aclarar nada con nadie y ahora me veo en esta situación donde toda una vida depende de mí, la felicidad de alguien más podría ser destruida para siempre y todo por mi culpa.

—Muchachos… —comenzó a decir Kai una vez hubo abierto los ojos, pero sin poder contenernos los dos hablamos a la vez, interrumpiéndole.

—Si quieres despedirme, lo entenderé —dije yo; —Si quieres el divorcio, lo entenderé —dijo Rei, los dos a la vez. Empezamos a hablar un poco acelerado, como si buscáramos una mejor excusa, buscando salvar nuestro pellejo sin dañar al otro, como si buscáramos una aguja en un pajar, una solución al problema. Pero finalmente fue el mismo Hiwatari quien nos hizo callar.

— ¿Quieren callarse, par de histéricas, y dejarme hablar? —dijo con una calma y una voz de mando que me heló la sangre. —Y no se preocupen, porque hoy ninguno de nosotros irá al trabajo, ¿está bien? —Asentimos, después de todo él no quiere que hablemos, así que eso mismo haremos.

Los dos hicimos silencio y vimos detenidamente a Kai Hiwatari, quien es seguro el hombre de nuestras vidas. Aunque nos haya tratado en femenino, sé que no fue despectivo, yo tengo fe de ello.

— ¿Cómo se sienten físicamente? —preguntó con una tranquilidad envidiable. Nos miramos entre los dos sin saber si responder o no, él nos dijo que nos quedáramos callados. —Ahora sí hablen, idiotas. Pero uno a la vez… ¿Rei cómo te sientes?

—Me siento mejor, todavía tengo algo de calor y un poco de mareo, pero bien.

—Yuriy, ¿qué hay de ti? —y me miró fijo.

—También, estoy bien. Me duele la garganta, pero nada más.

—Que bueno —dijo después de dar un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa. En ese momento supe que vendría la peor parte de la charla, él hablaría con nosotros y destruiría nuestras vidas. —Ahora sí quiero que hablemos… pero uno a la vez y yo comienzo, yo haré las preguntas —nos advirtió desde ese momento para que no le interrumpiéramos o hiciéramos algo para dar vuelta las cosas, lo dicho ya estaba dicho y era momento de actuar en consecuencia de la verdad.

—Anoche, mientras los cuidaba y me moría de sueño en el intento —comenzó a hablar y me sonrojé un poco, pero no le interrumpí —, pude pensar sobre todo lo que pasó. Ayer estaba muy conmocionado, creo, para poder decirles a ustedes qué es lo que pasaba por mi mente, porque creo que yo sí sé lo que ustedes pensaban. Estaban asustados, porque temían que yo me enterase de cosas que ya sabía, por eso no quiero que piensen que me divorciaré o despediré a alguien, lo máximo que haré será suspender a Ivan por andar divulgando mentiras o falsas informaciones por todas partes. Pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá cambios en nuestras vidas…

Así comenzaba a hablar y sin darme cuenta, ante la falta de protección, mi mano se estiró y se entrelazó con la de Rei, que, como noté que estaba temblando levemente, no me la rechazó. Entre los dos nos preparamos para escuchar lo que quería decirnos, si no nos iba a "arruinar la vida" haciendo esas cosas, ¿qué iba a hacer entonces?

—Me di cuenta de que siento algo por Yuriy —dijo de repente y sentí la mano de Rei presionar la mía con fuerza, como si deseara matarme en el proceso. —Pero es lo mismo que sentía y siento por Rei… No sé cómo explicarles a ustedes correctamente esto, bien saben que no soy demostrativo y que nos suelo hablar de emociones, pero esto es necesario aclararlo para seguir con nuestras vidas… Siento que los amo a los dos.

—"Cuando estoy con Rei, siento que lo amo y que deseo protegerlo a toda costa. Deseo que él sea feliz y si esa felicidad es junto a un hombre distinto cada noche la aceptaré, pero siempre lo amaré. Por más que me traicione, por más que a veces sea yo el que tenga que pagar por su culpa, por más que a veces me saque de mis casillas y me haga golpearlo. Mas creo que los dos bien saben que no soy un tipo violento, jamás me he pasado de darles un puñetazo o una nalgada, ¿o a alguno le he hecho algo realmente dañino? —Con Rei nos miramos y nos sonrojamos bastante. Si bien los dos conocemos a Kai, al menos yo no conocía cómo era él con su pareja, nos obstante tal parece que no es muy distinto a como es conmigo. Viendo que ninguno de los dos objetó algo y, con una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona, decidió seguir:

—Con Yuriy es casi lo mismo. Él es mi secretario, es eficiente, colaborador, la verdad es difícil encontrar gente tan buena en estos días. Pero al conocerlo sentí que no es simplemente el cariño hacia un subordinado, por eso no me pude resistir a hacerlo, o hacerte —y me miró, — mío lo antes posible. Aunque ese "antes posible" quiera decir todo un año. Sin embargo, lo que sentía por él era lo mismo que yo sentía por Rei, era amor. Deseaba protegerlo, tenerlo bajo mi ala para que nadie le dañe. Mas no por eso dejé a uno, a los dos los amo.

—"Estaba confundido, mis emociones cambiaban constantemente, pero me aseguré de que ninguno lo notara y mi vida transcurría con normalidad… Cuando te propuse matrimonio —decía mientras miraba a Rei únicamente—, estaba seguro de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, no fueron mentira mis pedidos y propuestas, yo quiero una familia contigo Rei. No obstante con Yuriy en el medio, en cuanto regresamos de la Luna de Miel, no pude evitar volver a amarlo con la misma pasión que a ti. Tenía fantasías con los dos y aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, no podía simplemente decírselos, ustedes ni siquiera se conocían…

—Por eso hiciste que lo conociera ese día, cuando me pediste que te llevara algo para almorzar —comentó Rei habiendo hilado los cabos sueltos, por suerte a este paso Kai se había relajado considerablemente, por lo que no le regañó cuando le interrumpió.

—Exacto —corroboró mirando a Kon —. Mi subconsciente pedía algo que yo no lograba concretar por mi cuenta. Entonces comencé a ver con cierta alegría como ustedes interactuaban, aunque bien sabía que Yuriy quería tirársete encima y tú probablemente buscaras una amistad, alguien confiable, un amigo. Que sólo sean amigos era mi idea, pero cuando los vi acercarse de más, y que su relación pasaba de ser simple amistad a algo más… yo me sentí celoso —dijo como si le costase mucho decir esas palabras. —Me sentí celoso de ambos, porque podía perderlos a los dos si se enamoraban, por ello te pedí que no fueras más a BioVolt… —Emitió una suave risita, una risa casi nostálgica y con cierta tristeza en ella. —Sin embargo, ni con eso pude impedir que ustedes dos tuvieran algo…

—Pero Kai nosotros no planeamos nada —me atreví a decirle. Lo que él estaba hablando es justamente lo que me pasa a mí, le entiendo perfectamente.

—Yuriy tiene razón, todo se dio naturalmente. Más allá de mi negativa, me dejé llevar porque también sentía algo por él —fue la voz de Rei. Un bello sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al decir esas palabras.

— ¿Qué tanto sientes por él? —preguntó Kai con seriedad.

—Siento que lo quiero mucho, que con él puedo hablar lo que sea, le tengo confianza… En poco tiempo mi corazón se fue con Yuriy y no quiere separarse —. Rei hasta para hablar es dulce, es un muchacho tan sincero que a veces pienso que es un ángel.

—Si realmente quieres estar con él, te doy la opción del divorcio —la voz de Hiwatari fue tajante, como si cortara el viento a su favor con una navaja y éste corriera libre. Las manos de Rei se movieron más rápido, estaba muy nervioso y hasta pensé que le había vuelto la fiebre de lo rojo que se había puesto. —Te dejo libre, Rei… Si deseas separarte de mí te dejaré seguir con tu vida y olvidarme…

— ¿Tanto lo amas, Kai? —pregunté sorprendido. Él realmente parece ser capaz de cualquier cosa por el chino.

—Lo suficiente como para dejar que sea feliz, y si es feliz contigo y tú le correspondes… —tragó saliva disimuladamente, por más que su rostro no se inmutaba, le costaba mucho decir esas cosas, —quiero que me prometas que lo cuidarás y protegerás. Quiero que los dos se sean fieles y…

— ¡Kai, no! —gritó Rei, tenía los puños apretados de la impotencia. —Yo no quiero el divorcio, yo te amo. Pero también quiero a Yuriy, son feliz cuando estoy con él y cuando estoy contigo, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan bien con dos personas… Pero no sé si es o no es amor, me confunde mucho —. Bajó la cabeza y cerró más fuerte los puños, sentía mucha impotencia y conmoción. Como un impulso le tomé la mano y sin darme cuenta, Kai hizo lo mismo.

Las manos de los tres se juntaron por ese breve momento. Nos acariciamos las palmas y el reverso con lentitud, palpando las diferentes pieles. La mano de Rei era suave y se movía sumisa al ritmo que le marcábamos yo y Kai, la de éste último era un poco más áspera, como la de un hombre fornido, un sujeto que se podría decir macho con todas la letras, y se movía con lentitud, a un ritmo que yo no quería pero al que me sometió. Nos mantuvimos de esa manera hasta que los esposos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se sonrieron, después me miraron y fue el mayor quien habló.

—Yuriy… ¿tu sientes algo por los dos?, ¿o por alguno de nosotros?

—Yo… —no sabía bien cómo decirlo, al final tuve que inspirar profundamente y decir todo lo que me había guardado todo este tiempo. —Al principio yo sólo quería sexo, todo comenzó como un deseo mío de tener relaciones con otros hombres distintos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las cosas cambiaron mucho… Comencé a tener sentimientos por ti, Kai. No sabía si era amor, sí sabía que eras una de las pocas cosas o personas estables en mi vida, tú y Bryan Kuznetsov, creo que les comenté de él —los dos asintieron, —él es como mi hermano… El punto es que los dos fueron lo único estable en mi vida de libertinaje y excesos.

—"Luego apareciste tú Rei —y le miré con cierta ternura ante el sonrojo del otro. —Al principio sólo quería acostarme contigo, me atrajo tu cuerpo. Pero a medida que te conocía te tomaba más y más cariño, sentía cierto amor hacia ti. Cuando finalmente tuvimos ese encuentro sexual, me sentí horrible… porque estaba fallándole a los dos. Y no quería perderlos a ninguno, quería aunque más no sea a un amigo y a un amante… Yo estoy igual que ustedes, estoy confundido, pero siento que los amo.

Hubo un silencio, no era incómodo, era como el de la meditación. Por la mente de todos, porque en la mí también, ahora pasaban todas esas emociones y confesiones. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Qué haríamos con lo que teníamos? Si bien no teníamos nada, había una cierta amistad que se había formado, yo no quería separarme de ninguno de los dos, estaba feliz como estábamos. Aunque claro que las cosas podrían ser mejores.

Pasados unos segundos nos volvimos a mirar, los tres sentíamos que algo dentro nuestro nos pedía a gritos algo que nadie más podría darnos. Nos acercamos lentamente, los tres al unísono, hasta quedar a centímetros uno de los otros y nuestros labios se juntaron torpemente, en un beso de tres que jamás hubiera imaginado tener en mi vida. Quizá no era un beso, porque nuestras cabezas eran bastante molestas en ese momento, por algo los besos son de a dos. Sentí la lengua de ambos entrar en mi boca, y mi lengua las recibió con caricias proporcionadas con torpeza. Acto seguido, cambiamos roles involuntariamente y pasé a degustar la boca de Kon como nunca antes lo había hecho, la lengua de Kai se movía con maestría chocando con la mía y frotándose con la de su pareja. Nuevamente el último cambio, porque siendo dos contra uno no nos íbamos a dejar vencer por uno, invadimos la boca de Hiwatari, quien esta vez se dejó hacer a voluntad.

Como el aire nos faltó y ya suficiente habíamos aguantado, nos separamos. Nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron, hubiera sido mejor ser camaleón y así poder mirar esos bellos ojos color oro y ese par de rubíes a la vez. Mas lo que vimos en el otro era algo más que una simple amistad, era algo profundo. Si bien no sabíamos qué es, si es amor, si es amistad, si es una forma exagerada de cariño, es algo diferente, especial y que no he sentido con nadie más. Juntamos nuestras manos, nos acariciamos suavemente, recorrimos los brazos del contrario y fundimos nuestros sueños en uno mismo: queríamos estar juntos, porque así seamos tres, somos tres personas con algo especial.

Nos tiramos los tres en la cama, estábamos cansados, la noche anterior había sido espantosa para todos. Si bien había entre los tres esa lujuria exasperante que, en una situación normal, nos habría llevado a quitarnos la ropa y hacer el amor con el salvajismo propio del sexo, y más siendo un trío, lo que lo vuelve más excitante. Mas esta vez nada iba a pasar, teníamos toda una vida para estar los tres, además no es como si no conociéramos el cuerpo del otro o los otros. Nos conformamos con acariciarnos por sobre la ropa, que ya de por sí era poca.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —pregunté una vez el momento hubo pasado. Yo estaba al medio, a mi derecha estaba Kai y a mi izquierda Rei. Sería una linda posición para hacer un buen sexo y creo que yo me llevaría la mejor parte.

—No lo sé —respondió Rei, quien dejó de mirar el techo y me miró a los ojos. —Yo quiero estar con ustedes, nada más…

—Yo también, quisiera estar siempre juntos —correspondí y le besé suavemente los labios. Kai no nos miraba y tenía la vista fija en el techo.

—Entonces no hay de otra —habló de repente el mayor, con su tono de voz superior y su autoridad de empresario, sigue siendo un tipo tan sensual como molesto. —Yuriy… —dijo y me miró, yo volteé la cabeza y también le miré, —ven a vivir con nosotros… La casa es grande y te adaptarás bien…

— ¡Sí, Yuriy! —casi gritó Rei y se subió a mi pecho, como si me rogara que me quedara. —Donde caben dos, caben tres…

— ¿Qué dices, Ivanov? —volvió a repetir mi jefe.

—No lo sé… —dije y cerré los ojos. Tenía algunas dudas, jamás había vivido con otra pareja y mucho menos con dos, esto sería muy complicado. ¡Pero qué bah! Yo amo a estos sujetos, quiero quedarme con ellos. Si no me hubiera tirado del techo de mi vecino a los doce años jamás hubiera podido hacer salto base desde una montaña a los veintiún años. —Sí, viviré con ustedes… siempre y cuando me dejes seguir siendo tu secretario y me sigas pagando un sueldo…

Tanto Kai como Rei rieron levemente, parecían muy contentos y ¿para qué ocultarlo? Yo también lo estaba, estaba más que feliz de por fin tener lo que se llama una relación. En ese momento me juré serles fiel en todo momento, no más aventuras nocturnas y más salidas en familia, porque siento que soy una parte de algo ahora. La seguridad de tener a alguien que te ame incondicionalmente.

—Kai tus chicos quieren independencia —le dijo Rei casi sentándose sobre mi cadera.

— ¿Más de la que ya tienen? —comentó con una sonrisa de aparente enojo y frunciendo el seño, mientras se recostaba levemente sobre mi pecho. —Son un par de caraduras —dijo y me besó en los labios con suavidad y después besó a Rei de la misma manera.

—Yo recién me integro, quiero que me pongan correa —dije de forma pícara y sacando de nuevo mi lado vanidoso al sentarme, quedando yo arrodillado con Kai a mi espalda y Rei delante.

—Que masoquista —susurró Hiwatari en mi cuello, su aliento en mi cuello fue como un choque eléctrico que me recorrió el cuerpo.

—A mí me gusta —me alentó Rei acariciando mi cuerpo como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Metiendo las manos debajo de mi remera y pellizcando con suavidad mis pezones.

No pude evitar dar un gemido por el gran estímulo, puesto que mientras las manos del chino acariciaban mi pecho, pellizcando donde encontraba y masajeando mis pezones con una fuerza que si bien no era muy delicada era firme, las de Kai recorrían mi baja espalda, adentrándose en mi bóxers y masajeando mis muslos y nalgas con el descaro que lo caracteriza. Los labios de Kai recorrían mi cuello, degustando y mordiendo cuanta piel pudiera alcanzar, los labios de Rei se unieron a los míos en un beso cargado de lujuria, donde nuestras lenguas se probaron con mayor exclusividad. Tengo derecho a compartir los besos de Kon, Kai los ha tenido mucho tiempo. Y el chico es realmente bueno, me excita con sólo un beso. Mis manos le abrazan por la espalda, recorriéndosela como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Sin darnos cuenta nuestros cuerpos comienzan a moverse sobre la cama, es algo lento y suave que de a poco se va volviendo desenfrenado. Hasta que un rechinido nos detiene, no es lo mismo que cuando se coge en una cama, es un rechinido diferente, como si algo se quebrara. Nos quedamos muy quietos, parece que esta cama no aguando el peso de tres, quizá si somos más suaves podamos hacerlo en ella, pero no en nuestra primera vez juntos.

—No se muevan… —dije levemente.

—Separémonos lentamente —acotó Kai y los demás asentimos comenzando a alejarnos, pero en medio de todo el silencio que hicimos se escuchó el ruido de la respiración de Kon. Estaba inhalando aire, como si estuviera a punto de estornudar.

—No, Rei… Aguanta —le dije en susurro, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Rei estornudó a todo pulmón y perdiendo el equilibrio, pues estaba apoyándose con una rodilla en la cama y la otra sobre mi pierna, cayó encima de mí, y yo caí encima de Kai. Una vez los tres estuvimos tirados desprolijamente en la cama, quedando como un sándwich donde mi jefe y su esposo son los panes y yo la carne –carne jugosa y apetitosa, carne que desearías probar… ¡ah cierto! Eres mujer, no quiero que me comas, que me coma tu hermano–, el dichoso mueble rechinó por última vez, se escuchó el ruido de la madera de cedro quebrarse y caíamos al suelo. Por suerte estaba el colchón que amortiguó la caída.

Un grito colectivo invadió la mansión Hiwatari y pronto escuchamos los golpes de las sirvientas en la puerta preguntando si todo estaba bien. Kai contestó que sí y que se fueran. Los tres nos miramos y miramos alrededor. Estábamos en el piso, tirados sobre un colchón, a nuestro alrededor la madera de la cama estaba rota y lo peor era la posición. Parecíamos un sándwich de manera que si alguien hubiera entrado no habría podido distinguir si el pie era de Kai o mío, o si los brazos eran de Rei o de Kai, o hubiera pensado que estábamos haciendo chanchadas sadomasoquistas.

Después de examinarlo todo, nos vimos las caras, estábamos más sonrojados que un tomate, entonces comenzamos a reír frenéticamente. No podíamos creer lo torpes que habíamos sido, pero al menos nos habíamos divertido.

—Ahora tendré que comprar una cama nueva —decía Kai mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, si tu esposo te salía caro, con un novio ahora será el doble —se ufanó Rei aún sentado en el piso mientras yo me ponía de pie.

— ¿Quién te mandó a elegir dos? —dije y ayudamos entre los dos a que Kon se pusiera de pie.

—Ahora son doble de gastos… —refunfuñó Kai.

—Ahora son doble de mimos… —sonrió Rei triunfante.

—Ahora es doble penetración… —dije en tono pensativo y los tres nos miramos, compartiendo la lujuria de uno y contagiando a los demás.

Y así fue como terminé donde estoy. Siento el novio de la pareja de multimillonarios más grande del mundo. Somos tres, un trío de pasión. No sé si ustedes crean en el poliamor, pero la verdad no me importa. Me importa un bledo que me miren raro en la calle, que aparezcamos los tres juntos en las fotos de facebook, que muchos nos digan que somos promiscuos y calentones. En cierta forma es verdad, porque los más inocentes resultaron ser los peores, y el más hijo de su puta madre el más inocente de todos. Somos una familia feliz.

Bryan y Mao se pusieron muy contentos por mí cuando les conté las noticias. Sijeron que al menos había sentado cabeza. Y es verdad, con Kai y Rei maduré lo que no había madurado en 27 años. Fueron ellos quienes me ayudaron a empacar todo y en cuestión de un solo día ya estábamos los tres viviendo bajo un mismo techo. De más está decirles que hicimos el amor de la mejor manera que pudimos y a la mañana siguiente ninguno se podía mover de lo cansados que estábamos, sobretodo Rei y yo, quienes teníamos mordidas y chupones hasta en las manos. Pero mejor se los cuento otro día, no es bueno desplegar tanta intimidad junta.

Este año fui de vacaciones con ellos, juntamos muchas anécdotas que pude compartir con Bryan y Mao cuando regresamos, fuimos los tres juntos al primer cumpleaños de Lin, también tuve que conocer a Voltaire Hiwatari, pobre hombre casi le da un infarto, así como también conocí los movimientos y las mascotas de la mansión. En pocas palabras me costó bastante adaptarme a la rutina y a convivir, porque todos tenemos una manía o una costumbre a que los demás no están acostumbrados. En la empresa lo tomaron bien, nos felicitaron por ser tan abiertos de mente y a Ivan lo suspendieron hasta previo aviso.

Nunca más volvía a salir yo solo. Desde ese día si alguno quería ir a bailar o íbamos los tres o alguien le acompañaba. Por lo general ninguno salía de noche, salvo una o dos veces por mes, y sólo los fines de semana. Viviendo con mi jefe no puedo ponerle excusas para no ir al trabajo, y con Rei que es tan fiel a Kai que le dice cuando le miento, no puedo hacer más que mi deber.

— ¡Yuriy! ¡¿Te falta mucho?! —gritó Rei desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lo había olvidado, son las once y media de la noche del sábado y hemos acordado con mis amores en salir a dar una vuelta por los clubes nocturnos a divertirnos un rato, o mejor dicho, a presumir de lo guapos que somos. Si antes todos me miraban por ser una bomba sexual, ahora que somos tres bombas sexuales las miradas serán el doble.

— ¡No, ya voy! —les grité desde afuera del baño. Unos segundos después salí del mismo, con un peinado mucho que antes y luciendo mejor que otras veces, no voy a lucir menos que Kai o Rei. —Listo, ¿qué tal me veo?

—Tu ego te despeina —Kai había entrado a la habitación y nos miraba a los dos. En sus ojos se reflejaba las ganas que tenía de comernos en ese preciso momento.

El chino y yo le sonreímos y los tres nos encaminamos a la puerta de la mansión. Íbamos con lentes oscuros y con ropas distintas a las que usábamos para salir normalmente, después de todo a donde íbamos a ir alguien podría vernos. Siendo el tercero de una pareja respetada como los son los Hiwatari-Kon, no quedaría bien en el mundo empresarial que fuéramos a ver los estríperes en el Break Heart en "La noche gay", ¿o sí? De todos modos, si Robert o Johnny me reconocen y a Kai le molesta, los sobornamos o amenazamos y listo, o Rei los golpea hasta dejarlos nockeados y que no recuerden nada. Tan sencilla es la vida ahora.

Podría pasar mucho tiempo contándoles las anécdotas de mi vida futura, pero creo que es mejor para otro momento. Ahora estoy ocupado con mis amores, mas les prometo algún día contarles de ese día en la pileta cuando vi por primera vez a Kai en zunga, o de cuando su abuelo casi me mata pensando que soy un violador, o cuando su gato casi me saca un ojo por abrazarlo, o cuando vi como Rei golpeaba a un sujeto en el gimnasio que lo intentó manosear, y como esas muchas otras. ¿Qué más da? Así soy feliz, y ahora voy muy bien en matemática, con esto de que no hay contador en la empresa tengo que ayudar yo también con el balance general y he descubierto algo milagroso, dos por uno no es dos. ¡Dos por uno son tres!

– – –

**Nota final:** Bien, hay que hacerle caso a Yuriy, si él dice que un futuro pueden haber escenas divertidas de este trío, hay que creerle ;). Pero no ahora porque el chico anda con sus amorcitos *-*.

Hemos llegado al final propiamente dicho, así finalizada este fic que iba a ser un one-shot y que ahora ven en qué terminó xD, realmente mi mente hace lo que quiere y le da lo mismo lo que yo quiera. Nada más espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario aunque sea chiquitito, pero de todos modos mil y un gracias por leer ^^. Nos leemos, hasta la próxima vez! :D

PD: El lemon-trío se los debo para una de esas escenas futuras de las que habla nuestro pelirrojo narrador.

PD2: Para la que esté interesada y le guste la pareja de KaixYuriy o viceversa, YuriyxKai, la invito a leer otra fic mío, que está en proceso y que voy a comenzar a escribir el siguiente cap ahora mismo jeje, "Una promesa, un relicario y muchos recuerdos", gracias por su atención.


End file.
